


Light Me Up (When I'm Down)

by BlueDragonfly



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: :), Championnat, D'où le titre, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Harry en nage papillon, Ils sont au lycée, Louis en crawl, Louis est perdu, M/M, Mais la lumière triomphera, Natation, Noyade métaphorique
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-04
Updated: 2016-08-31
Packaged: 2018-07-29 07:35:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 49,841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7675684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueDragonfly/pseuds/BlueDragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis se prépare au championnat de natation avec leur lycée depuis plusieurs années. Harry arrive de nulle part et excelle dans la nage papillon. Il pourrait devenir un des meilleurs nageurs s’il le voulait vraiment, mais peut-être que ce que Harry veut le plus c’est être aimé. </p><p>Ou une histoire dans laquelle se noyer métaphoriquement prend tout son sens pour Harry et Louis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey bonjour !
> 
> Alors ceci devait être un OS au départ, mais je me retrouve avec 120 pages environ, donc je vais poster cela en quatre parties. Une chaque semaine normalement. Je ne poste pas à des jours fixes, mais si vous voulez être tenus au courant vous pouvez toujours venir voir sur mon twitter @BleuCeleste_ :)
> 
> Le titre vient d'une chanson de The Pretty Reckless: _Light Me Up_ , je vous invite à aller écouter leurs chansons au passage !
> 
> En espérant que l'histoire vous plaise. Bonne lecture !

Il faisait affreusement chaud pour une rentrée de septembre. Techniquement c’était encore l’été et Louis trouvait ça affreusement inhumain de courir sous une telle chaleur à trois heures de l’après-midi.

La voix de leur coach hurlait des encouragements pour les plus chanceux et téméraires et des remarques désobligeantes pour les autres. Louis mit un coup de pied dans un minuscule caillou et même celui-ci avança plus vite que lui. 

Il passa sa main dans sa mèche tout aplatie lui barrant la vue pour la dégager de son visage. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Liam qui peinait tout autant que lui. 

Louis ne pouvait pas croire qu’une semaine avant il était encore dans l’étang près de chez lui sur des palettes en bois accrochées à des bouées en train de se battre avec Liam pour savoir lequel d’entre eux tomberait le premier. Louis pouvait même encore sentir le coup de soleil sur ses épaules et l’odeur des arbres autour de l’étang. Ici ça ne sentait que l’odeur fraîchement tondue du gazon.

Il gémit encore plus fort.

Il n’aimait vraiment pas courir. Il était dans l’équipe de natation du lycée, pas de triathlon. Il n’avait pas consenti à courir sous une telle chaleur. Il voulait nager, sentir la fraîcheur de l’eau sur son corps et celle-ci se mouvoir autour de ses mouvements.

Sa déception avait été immense quand le coach avait dit footing pour tout le monde. C’était soi-disant pour les décrasser de leurs vacances et améliorer leur endurance. Louis persistait à penser que leur coach était juste sadique.

Il passa devant son coach en _essayant_ de feindre tout l’entrain dont il possédait et ne pas être sa cible dès le début de cette nouvelle saison mais ce ne fut pas assez.

\- Tomlinson si tu ne veux pas rester plus tard que les autres tu as intérêt à bouger ton cul ! cria-t-il et sa voix atteignit parfaitement les oreilles de Louis parce que, _évidemment_ il n’y avait pas de vent non plus.

Seigneur Louis allait juste fondre.

Il releva soudainement la tête quand quelqu’un le doubla avec entrain, le bruit des baskets du garçon crissant contre les cailloux et la terre sèche. Louis grogna, qui pouvait avoir autant de motivation un premier jour de rentrée avec cette température ?

Louis détailla le garçon mais il ne lui disait rien. Un nouveau. C’était pour ça l’entrain.

Ledit garçon était grand et longiligne. C’était indubitablement un avantage. Comme ses hanches étroites dans son short, ses épaules développées et ses longues jambes. 

Louis trouvait ces personnes chanceuses. Lui avait dû redoubler d’efforts pour sortir son épingle du jeu et être intégré dans l’équipe. Il était plus petit que la plupart des autres ce qui n’était pas vraiment un avantage. Mais il était puissant et tonique.

Il suivit des yeux le garçon lorsqu’il tourna à l’angle et c’est là qu’il s’intéressa à autre chose que son corps. Il avait un bandana bleu marine dans les cheveux qui servait à retenir ces derniers en arrière et Louis se demanda comment il faisait pour rentrer tous ses cheveux dans son bonnet de bain. 

D’ici il ne pouvait pas très bien le détailler mais il conclut qu’il était un véritable adversaire.

Quand il repassa près de Louis pour la seconde fois celui-ci croisa son regard et il put y lire de la détermination.

Louis sourit il avait hâte de voir ça.

*

Louis progressait rapidement dans l’eau et il pouvait affirmer que c’était toujours mieux que de courir. Il se concentrait au maximum sur sa technique. Poussant bien sa main le plus loin possible pour ne pas perdre en fluidité. Il sentait l’eau couler sur sa peau et s’insinuer dans tous ses pores. 

Arrivé au bout de sa longueur il fit une culbute et repartit avec toute la puissance dont il possédait. Il respirait bien comme il fallait. Sa gestuelle était bien, il était bon.

Quand il émergea sa tête de l’eau pour consulter Liam assis au bord de l’eau un chronomètre à la main celui-ci lui annonça son temps.

Il faisait le même que d’habitude. Il devait absolument faire mieux.

Liam vit sa déception et tenta de le rassurer.

\- Au moins le coach ne sera pas sur ton dos, tenta de positiver Liam. Regarde Max lui il fait une seconde de plus, dit-il en tapotant la surface de l’eau pour faire des vaguelettes.

Louis grimaça en voyant le pauvre Max suivit par le coach durant toute sa longueur lui asséner des ordres. À sa place Louis serait tenté de se laisser couler pour ne plus l’entendre.

Il sortit de l’eau et Liam prit sa place en donnant le chronomètre à Louis.

Louis suivait Liam du regard quand il vit dans le couloir d’à côté quelqu’un progresser à une vitesse fulgurante. Il n’était pas sûr de qui il s’agissait. Il faillit même oublier d’arrêter le chronomètre pour Liam quand il vit que cette personne était en réalité le garçon qui court avec entrain.

Seigneur. Était-il bon à tout ?

Liam remarqua le regard de Louis sur le nageur alors il prit la parole.

\- Il s’appelle Harry, chuchota Liam en s’agrippant au rebord de la piscine.

\- Pourquoi il n’est pas avec les premières années ? demanda Louis ne lâchant toujours pas Harry des yeux qui effectuait la nage papillon avec une telle fluidité qu’il en était presque jaloux.

\- Parce qu’il ne l’est pas. Il est en deuxième.

\- Ça ne me dit toujours pas ce qu’il fait avec nous, trancha Louis en détournant le regard du garçon tout en arrachant son bonnet de bain de sa tête.

\- Tu as peur de lui ? s’enquit Liam en haussant un sourcil inquisiteur.

\- Non. Je suis juste curieux.

\- En attendant remets ton bonnet et va dans l’eau ce n’est pas comme ça que tu vas améliorer ton score, le pressa Liam.

\- Tu es pire que le coach en fait, soupira Louis mais en obtempérant quand même.

\- Tais-toi tu sais que j’ai raison.

Pour toute réponse Louis se mit en position et attendit le signal de Liam avant de plonger.

*

Louis savait que c’était très étrange de fixer comme ça Harry. Surtout dans des _vestiaires_. Mais il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher d’observer ses moindres gestes, comme c’était le cas lorsqu’il nageait.

Il n’était plus que deux dans les vestiaires et Louis était en train de régler sa nouvelle paire de lunettes tandis que Harry s’affairait à faire il ne savait quoi dans son sac. 

Il finit par s’asseoir son portable à la main et Louis le dévisagea.

Harry leva le regard sur lui et Louis se figea inspirant fortement l’odeur de chlore qui résidait dans la pièce.

Harry se mordit la lèvre inférieure, les sourcils froncés dans une intense réflexion.

\- Tu as un problème avec moi ? commença-t-il doucement avec une voix rauque, calme et posée.

Louis fut tenté de ne pas répondre à la question.

\- Pas du tout, fit-il en se levant soudainement attrapant son bonnet dans son sac.

\- Pourquoi tu n’arrêtes pas de me fixer depuis une semaine dans ce cas ?

Louis décida de ne pas répondre à la question.

\- Tu ne devrais pas traîner le coach n’aime pas les retardataires, le prévint Louis avant de disparaître derrière la porte.

Louis rejoint le plus discrètement Liam qui était déjà au sol en train de s’échauffer.

\- Tu faisais quoi ? Le coach va faire l’appel.

Liam fixa Harry qui sortait des vestiaires avant de reporter son regard sur Louis.

\- Tu étais avec lui au vestiaire ?

\- Il m’a demandé pourquoi je le fixais autant, ricana Louis en se mettant en position de gainage.

\- Tu lui as répondu quoi ? demanda difficilement Liam en changeant de position pour mieux observer Louis.

Louis grogna quelque chose d’inaudible.

\- Tomlinson si tu arrives à faire du sport et parler c’est que ça ne doit pas être assez difficile. Lève-moi une jambe et un bras, ordonna-t-il.

Louis obtempéra non sans lancer un regard assassin en direction du dos du coach.

\- Alors ? insista Liam plus pour taquiner Louis que pour la réponse.

\- Rien.

Liam retint un sourire et au signal du coach ils se mirent tous à plat ventre sur le sol.

\- Tendez vos bras devant vous sans qu’ils ne touchent le sol et faites-moi des battements de jambes.

Liam regarda du coin de l’œil Louis avec un haussement de sourcils suggestifs. Louis lui mit un coup de pied intentionnellement mais Liam encaissa le coup en riant silencieusement. Ça n’irrita Louis que plus.

Louis avait juste envie de plonger dans l’eau et de battre son score d’accord ? Il était sur les nerfs. 

Louis rejoint Liam sur leur couloir habituel qui avait déjà un chronomètre en main.

\- Okay, aujourd’hui vous me faites tous votre spé sur 100 mètres et vous faites attention à votre technique. La technique c’est ce qui économise votre énergie ! Je me suis bien fait comprendre ?

Un oui général se réverbéra contre les murs de la piscine et chacun se mit en place.

Louis jeta un regard à Liam et ils se mirent d’accord sur un regard. Leur spé à tous les deux était le crawl. C’était leur nage de prédilection. Ils faisaient une bonne équipe.

Le coach interpella Louis en levant un bras.

\- Louis tu vas avec Styles.

Louis releva la tête aussitôt en faisant claquer l’élastique de son bonnet sur sa tête.

\- Quoi ? Mais sa spé c’est même pas le crawl ! protesta-t-il en croisant les bras sur son torse.

\- C’est bien pour ça que tu vas avec lui. Tu dois travailler ta nage papillon. Je dois te rappeler que c’est à cause de ça l’année dernière que tu as échoué de quelques points aux quatre nages ?

\- Non, maugréa Louis de mauvaise foi.

C’était génial il était encore plus sur les nerfs.

Il rejoignit Harry non sans lancer à un regard abattu à Liam qui lui sourit en lui adressant un clin d’œil.

Louis se sentait soutenu.

Le coach suivit Louis et s’adressa immédiatement à Harry. 

\- Tu le regardes nager en papillon et tu l’aides à se corriger. Je revins à la fin de l’entraînement, appelez-moi si vous avez besoin je dois m’occuper de Max.

Louis eut presque pitié de Max, mais lui non plus n’était pas dans des conditions optimales.

Le coach partit et Louis frissonna à l’idée de se retourner et de faire face à Harry. Il n’avait pas envie qu’il scrute ses moindres mouvements une fois dans l’eau, mais ce n’était que justice rendue n’est-ce pas ?

Il se retourna en tirant nerveusement sur l’élastique en caoutchouc de ses lunettes.

Harry se tenait debout un chronomètre autour du cou et attendait que Louis daigne bien aller dans l’eau.

\- Je ne te chronomètre pas c’est juste pour voir ta technique, clarifia Harry en voyant le regard de Louis.

Il bougea gêné sous le regard persistant de Louis et provoqua des petites éclaboussures d’eau dues à la minuscule flaque à ses pieds.

Louis détourna la tête immédiatement. Il avait recommencé à le fixer bon sang. 

Il se mit en position et partit le plus vite possible espérant que le contact de l’eau lui rafraîchirait les idées.

Il fit de son mieux, mais il savait lui-même que ce n’était pas encore ça et savoir que Harry le suivait du regard le mettait mal à l’aise. 

Il ne savait pas pourquoi lui-même le fixait autant. C’était gênant pour eux deux.

Il poussa le plus qu’il put lors de ses ondulations et une fois son 100 mètres finis il s’extirpa de l’eau à la force de ses bras et releva ses lunettes sur le haut de sa tête.

Louis remarqua que Harry se mordillait l’intérieur de la joue. Était-il gêné de lui dire ses défauts ?

\- Ne t’inquiète pas, tu ne peux pas être plus cassant que le coach. Je ne le prendrais pas mal, souffla Louis en détournant les yeux quand Harry lui sourit timidement.

\- Ton bassin il- tu ne t’en sers pas assez, pointa-t-il en appuyant son index dans l’os de la hanche de Louis. Tu te fatigues à onduler avec tes genoux du coup ça devient une résistance dans ton avancée.

Louis regarda sa hanche où Harry avait posé son doigt et il jurerait sentir encore ce dernier à cet endroit.

\- Tu veux dire que je dois reprendre la nage papillon du début ?

Louis n’était pas enchanté face à cette perspective, mais si c’était ce qu’il lui fallait pour s’améliorer il le ferait.

\- Ce serait mieux, mais ça ira plus vite qu’avec un débutant, le rassura Harry en voyant sa mine contrite. Retourne dans l’eau, l’incita Harry en le poussant légèrement dans le bas du dos.

Louis s’écarta vivement en frissonnant. Masquant sa gêne en plongeant dans l’eau.

Harry ne manqua pas de noter la puissance du plongeon, la fermeté des cuisses de Louis si tendues et musclées.

Il passa sa main dans ses boucles pour enlever cette image de sa tête et se recentrer sur Louis dans l’eau. Avec son bonnet de bain. Ça c’était une distraction, le bonnet bleu marine. Mais merde même ça ne l’enlaidissait pas.

Argh. 

Louis éclaboussa Harry d’une gerbe d’eau pour le sortir de ses pensées. Harry vint s’accroupir au bord de l’eau.

\- Donc tu me fais une longueur sans utiliser tes jambes.

\- Justement ce n’est pas ce que je dois travailler ? fit remarquer Louis en fronçant les sourcils d’incompréhension.

\- C’est justement pour ça que tu ne dois pas te concentrer sur ça. Tu dois laisser traîner tes jambes derrière toi pour ressentir le mouvement naturel et par la suite tu l’accentueras.

Louis doutait sérieusement de cette technique qui consistait à ne pas se concentrer sur son problème, mais eh c’était Harry l’expert.

Il se propulsa sur le mur de la piscine et rentra la tête sous l’eau et effectua l’exercice demandé. Il était honnêtement plein de bonne volonté, mais il se sentit très con. De l’extérieur on pourrait penser qu’il se noie. Et le sourire de Harry ne fit que confirmer cela.

\- Vas-y dis-le que j’étais ridicule.

\- Pas à ce point, concéda Harry en plus jetant un pull-buoy qui l’éclaboussa en tapant la surface de l’eau.

Louis regarda le pull-buoy sceptiquement avant de le coincer entre ses cuisses.

\- Ça te fera réaliser naturellement des battements vers le bas sans que tu forces. Essaie juste de ressentir le mouvement.

Louis recommença exactement le même exercice et il commençait doucement à ressentir le mouvement. Harry récupéra le pull-buoy et l’abandonna quelque part au bord de la piscine.

\- Maintenant tu fais uniquement les ondulations, les bras le long du corps. Ton ondulation doit partir de ta hanche, expliqua Harry en reproduisant le mouvement avec une jambe hors de l’eau.

Louis commençait sérieusement à être fatigué après que Harry lui ait fait recommencer et recommencer maintes fois.

Il ne put s’empêcher de lui jeter un regard noir quand il lui dit qu’il fallait juste imaginer être une sirène.

Louis souffla fortement et s’extirpa de l’eau et se laisser échouer sur le bord de la piscine. Il ressemblait plus à une baleine qu’à une sirène actuellement.

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi je suis le seul à travailler. Tu n’as qu’à me montrer comment il faut faire.

Harry ne protesta pas alla chercher son bonnet de bain. Et au plus grand étonnement de Louis tous ses cheveux rentraient bien dedans.

Harry plongea parfaitement dans l’eau et Louis put noter que sa grande taille lui donnait un avantage considérable. Il ondulait à la surface de l’eau sortant ses bras de l’eau au bon moment, son corps en parfaite coordination. Son corps en phase avec l’eau.

Louis ne remarqua même pas que Harry avait fini et qu’il avait recommencé à le fixer. À tel point qu’il put voir les gouttes d’eau emprisonnées entre ses cils et l’une d’entre-elles dévaler sa joue droite. Il déglutit lentement et lui sourit nerveusement.

\- Tu étais comme la sirène tatouée sur ton bras, le taquina Louis pour s’empêcher d’être gêné par le silence.

\- Elle n’est pas si musclé que ça, fit-il en baissant le regard sur celle-ci.

\- Comme la sirène en plus musclé évidemment, confirma Louis d’un mouvement de tête.

Louis se racla la gorge et repartit dans l’eau pour s’entraîner encore sous le regard pointilleux de Harry. À la fin de l’entraînement le coach fut satisfait de sa séance donc ça ne pouvait être que positif.

Ça l’aurait probablement été s’il n’avait pas le visage de Harry en continu tapissé au fond de sa tête qui l’empêchait de dormir et de réfléchir correctement.

*

Louis venait d’enfiler son tee-shirt quand Liam lui fit part de la soirée prévue dans un bar du coin. Et il n’avait pas le courage d’y aller. L’entraînement d’aujourd’hui l’avait claqué.

\- C’est les gars qui ont décidé ça maintenant, lui fit part Liam en haussant les épaules tout en enfilant sa veste. Tu devrais venir tu as l’air tendu ces derniers temps.

Louis n’était pas tendu, il était perturbé ce n’était pas pareil.

Le seul point positif depuis la rentrée était qu’il avait amélioré son temps en nage papillon, grâce à Harry. Ce dernier point était d’ailleurs la source même du pourquoi Louis était perturbé.

Harry agissait tellement naturellement et spontanément que Louis en était parfois confus. Une fois il lui avait dit qu’il aimait bien la couleur de ses yeux. Qu’elle ressemblait à une quelconque couleur d’océan où il avait été en vacances. Était-ce vraiment une chose que l’on disait aux gens ? Louis ne savait pas comment réagir face aux compliments, il avait tendance à les éviter avec un simple sourire.

Et le pire c’est qu’il pensait toujours à Harry et qu’il ne savait foutrement pas _pourquoi_. Il était en permanence dans un coin de sa tête, s’insinuant lentement dans ses pensées, lui et ses yeux verts.

Bordel.

C’est exactement pour cette raison que Louis accepta de les rejoindre au bar. Oublier Harry au moins le temps d’une soirée.

*

Louis faillit rire nerveusement en entrant dans le bar. Harry était là, assis autour de la table avec les membres de l’équipe riant avec eux. Il s’était bien intégré.

Il s’assit à côté de Liam et prit part à la conversation tout en sirotant la boisson qu’il avait commandée. Il prenait soin de ne pas regarder Harry et l’obscurité de la pièce l’aidait à cela.

Louis grignotait des cacahuètes trop salées, mais c’était la seule chose qui lui permettait de se concentrer sur la conversation et non pas le regard de Harry qu’il sentait parfois sur lui.

Lorsque la musique changea pour laisser place à une plus rythmée Liam mis une tape dans le dos de Louis et se leva avec les autres gars de l’équipe pour aller danser.

Ils ne demandaient plus à Louis de venir avec eux, ils savaient qu’il ne récolterait qu’un grognement ressemblant à un non. Louis n’aimait pas trop les corps inconnus qui se collaient à lui, le touchaient ça le rendait irritable.

Il tourna la tête en direction de la piste et dans son mouvement il put voir que Harry était encore ici avec lui.

Génial, Louis pourrait faire une exception pour ça et aller danser. 

Il visualisa un gars de l’équipe déjà en train de danser avec une quelconque personne et ça le fit sourire. Sourire qu’il perdit quand Harry se glissa sur la banquette pour se rapprocher en face de lui.

Harry attrapa une cacahuète et la mis dans sa bouche, la mastiquant méticuleusement sous le regard de Louis.

\- Pourquoi tu ne vas pas danser ? Il y a cette fille qui n’arrête pas de te regarder, dit-il par-dessus la musique avec un mouvement de la tête quelque part sur la piste de danse.

Louis ne faisait pas attention à ce genre de choses. Liam lui avait même dit une fois qu’il était désolé pour les personnes attiraient par lui car Louis ne s’en rendrait jamais compte à moins que cette personne ne lui dise clairement.

Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules et de pencher la tête sur le côté en même temps.

Harry ne le quitta pas des yeux et reprit une cacahuète. Louis ne pourrait pas rester ici encore longtemps sous le regard de Harry si les gars tardaient à revenir. Ce fut pourquoi il finit par répondre.

\- Ma nage papillon résume assez bien mon niveau en danse.

Harry lui sourit lentement avant de répondre.

\- Il n’est pas si mauvais dans ce cas.

Louis regarda franchement Harry pour la première fois de la soirée. Il fut agréablement surpris. Il n’avait jamais vraiment prêté attention à l’allure de Harry en dehors de la piscine.

Il remarqua des bagues en argent sur les doigts de Harry, ainsi qu’un bracelet tressé en cuir autour de son poignet gauche. Il remonta son regard et put voir des chaînes pendre autour de son cou qui plongeaient en dessous de son tee-shirt. Ses cheveux étaient plus bouclés que d’habitude sûrement parce qu’ils devaient être encore humides. Leurs couleurs chocolat faisaient ressortir à merveille la couleur de ses yeux. Verts.

Louis arrêta sa contemplation avant que ça ne devienne gênant pour eux deux.

\- Tu devrais tenter ta chance, dit Harry en regardant en direction des danseurs.

\- Je passe mon tour.

Louis bougea nerveusement de sa place et croisa ses chevilles ensemble sous la table.

Le bruit était assez fort autour d’eux mais Louis put lire sur les lèvres de Harry que la fille en question était mignonne.

\- Pourquoi tu n’y vas pas toi. Elle te regarde peut-être toi, contra Louis en s’enfonçant un peu plus dans le cuir de son assise. 

\- Pas mon genre.

Louis fronça les sourcils en se pencha à travers la table.

\- Tu viens de dire qu’elle était mignonne.

Harry se pencha à son tour au-dessus de la table.

\- Le fait qu’elle soit mignonne ne veut pas dire que ce soit mon genre. 

Louis ne comprenait pas son raisonnement, il haussa un sourcil en se remettant correctement dans son siège.

\- C’est quoi ton genre de fille alors ? demanda-t-il sarcastiquement avec un sourire satisfait.

Harry sembla tout à coup mal à l’aise. Il lui offrit un sourire forcé et passa sa main dans ses cheveux comme pour y enlever des nœuds imaginaires.

Il fit tourner sa bague autour de son majeur l’enlevant pour la remettre aussitôt.

\- Pas que tu sois obligé de m’en faire part, le rassura Louis en perdant son sourire narquois.

\- C’est juste que je pensais que tu le savais.

Louis fonça les sourcils à quel moment aurait-il pu le savoir ?

\- Je préfère les sirènes... Plus _musclé_ , fit légèrement Harry en rougissant légèrement sur le haut de ses pommettes.

Ou peut-être que c’était les lumières qui donnaient cette couleur à sa peau.

Louis interrompit son mouvement qui consistait à prendre son verre. Il laissa retomber sa main. Louis était nul pour comprendre les sous-entendus, mais Harry préférait les garçons ? C’était bien ce qu’il venait de tenter d’expliquer ?

Probablement.

\- Oh d’accord, je ne pense pas que tu trouveras quelqu’un dans ce bar du coup, fit bêtement Louis.

Génial il avait envie de s’assommer sur la table en bois aux taches d’alcools suspectes.

Il n’eut pas le temps d’ajouter quelque chose d’idiot car les mecs revinrent se désaltérer.

Il devait avoir une discussion avec Liam et d’urgence.

*

Louis avait demandé à Liam d’arriver plus tôt à l’entraînement de natation pour soi-disant lui montrer l’amélioration dans sa nage papillon. La vérité est juste qu’il voulait parler de Harry avec lui.

Il était assis au bord de l’eau les jambes dans l’eau quand Liam vint le rejoindre.

\- Fais pas cette tête, commença Liam, ou je te noie comme quand on était petit jusqu’à ce que tu sois obligé de me dire ce qui se passe.

Louis sourit au souvenir. Il savait que Liam était incapable de seulement lui faire boire la tasse. Il se contentait de le maintenir sous l’eau cinq secondes avant de le chatouiller jusqu’à ce qu’il avoue tout.

Liam l’aspergea d’eau pour lui enlever cet air sérieux sur le visage et Louis le poussa dans l’eau en réponse.

Liam sortit de l’eau et se secoua en direction de Louis pour que celui-ci profite aussi de la froideur de l’eau.

\- Tu savais qu’Harry aimait les garçons ? chuchota Louis comme si quelqu’une était susceptible de les entendre.

\- Oui, lui sourit fièrement Liam. Tu es toujours le dernier à comprendre, dit simplement Liam sans reproche dans la voix. Un gars a trouvé une photo de lui avec son copain sur internet. 

\- Et tu ne m’as rien dit ? 

\- C’était drôle de voir à quel point tu ne comprenais pas les sous-entendus des gars. 

\- C’est pour ça ton haussement de sourcils quand j’étais seul dans les vestiaires avec lui ?

\- Oui, rit franchement Liam en se remémorant la scène où il avait failli lâcher sa position de gainage. Tu l’as compris plus tôt que je ne le pensais quand même.

\- C’est lui qui me l’a dit, laissa échapper Louis, les yeux fixés sur l’étendue d’eau bleue pâle devant lui.

\- Ça me rappelle l’été dernier quand ce gars avait des vues sur toi et que tout le monde sauf toi l’avait remarqué, plaisanta Liam en poussant Louis par l’épaule. Tu penses qu’il a des vues sur toi ? demanda sérieusement Liam.

\- Non, trancha-t-il sans prendre la peine d’y réfléchir en lançant un regard accusateur à Liam.

\- Eh ne me regarde pas comme ça, ce n’est pas la première fois que tu attires les mecs.

\- Arrête de généraliser, lui intima Louis en plissant les yeux.

Il ne pouvait pas attirer Harry. Ce n’est pas parce qu’il aimait les garçons et que Louis en était un qu’il allait forcément vouloir sortir avec lui. C’était idiot. Et improbable. Louis aimait les filles de toute façon.

\- Le pauvre, soupira Liam.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Louis en fronçant les sourcils et se tournant vers Liam.

\- Le seul et unique garçon que tu serais enclin à aimer c’est moi.

Louis éclata de rire en attrapant Liam par le cou pour frotter ses cheveux.

\- Eh, je pense seulement à Harry et son cœur que tu vas briser.

Louis se retourna en entendant des pas résonnait contre des petites flaques d’eau. 

C’était Harry ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

\- Ne t’inquiète pas pour moi Liam, ça ne risque pas. Il n’est pas mon genre. Je te laisse, résonna sa voix grave et profonde contre les parois de la piscine tout comme dans la tête de Louis.

Liam s’était pétrifié tout comme Louis. Harry passa à côté d’eau sans leur lancer un regard et il plongea parfaitement dans l’eau et disparut sous celle-ci.

\- Je veux bien que tu me noies tout compte fait, chuchota Louis, se sentant mourir intérieurement de honte.

Pour toute réponse Liam le poussa dans l’eau et Louis laissa son corps toucher le fond de la piscine. 

*

Louis évitait le plus possible Harry et particulièrement d’être seul avec lui. C’était sans compter sur le coach qui les avait mis de nouveau ensemble pour que Harry peaufine la nage de Louis.

Louis avait été tenté de faire semblant d’être malade, mais il n’était pas ce genre de personne alors il rejoignit Harry et écouta avec attention ses conseils et remarques. Bien que Harry prenait soin de ne plus le regarder dans les yeux et lui parlait un peu plus rapidement. Et surtout le moins possible se contentant de hochements de tête. 

Une fois l’entraînement fini Louis s’avança en direction de Harry dans les gradins dans le but de s’excuser.

Harry restait fermement dos à Louis, mais ça n’empêcha pas celui-ci de parler.

\- Tu sais pour la dernière fois... Je voulais m’excuser, commença-t-il en tirant sur l’élastique de ses lunettes. 

Il allait finir par les casser celle-ci aussi.

\- Il n’y a pas de raison de le faire. Tu parles de qui tu veux quand tu veux, fit-il avec une expression que Louis eut du mal à déchiffrer.

Harry attrapa sa serviette et laissa Louis planté tout seul sur les gradins.

*

Louis était entendu dans son jardin avec un quelconque livre de cours, feignant d’étudier sous le soleil cuisant en ce début d’après-midi. Ses petites sœurs étaient en train de jouer à la balançoire et tentaient parfois de mettre le chat dans leur piscine gonflage en écopant de griffures au passage.

Un samedi normal.

Mais Liam ne devait pas l’entendre de cette oreille puisqu’il vint chez Louis pour le traîner jusqu’à l’étang où des mecs de l’équipe étaient réunis.

Louis eut juste le temps d’attraper sa serviette après s’être changé avant d’être tiré par Liam.

Quand ils arrivèrent, rien ne semblait anormal. Les mecs s’affairaient à reproduire le plongeon le meilleur depuis le ponton. Ou certain à se balancer sur une corde accrochée à l’arbre pour atterrir le plus loin possible dans l’eau.

Le soleil était présent partout alors Louis se dépêcha d’entrer dans l’eau après avoir défait son tee-shirt pour échapper au soleil brûlant.

Liam entraîna Louis dans une course de crawl où il n’y avait pas vraiment de règles. À la fin Louis tira le pied de Liam pour l’entraîner sous l’eau et ruiner encore plus sa coiffure.

Un mec de l’équipe entraîna Liam dans un combat de celui-ci qui tomberait le plus vite des palettes en bois solidement accrochées à des bouées gonflables et évidemment que Louis prit en vidéo pour ridiculiser Liam.

Quand le soleil fut vraiment brûlant, Louis calcula s’il pouvait grimper dans l’arbre et se mettre à l’abri des rayons, mais la première branche était trop haute. Il regarda dans l’ensemble l’étendue de l’étang en espérant trouver un coin à l’ombre. 

Il n’y en avait qu’un seul.

Un endroit reclus de l’étang, entouré de grands arbres pour projeter leur ombre sur cette partie de l’eau.

Le seul véritable problème était que Harry y était assis, les palettes de bois flottant sous lui.

Louis se mordit l’intérieur de la joue avant de s’avancer dans sa direction tout en nageant furtivement.

Il se hissa sur la palette et ne dit rien, laissant Harry le détailler du regard.

Louis feignit de ne pas le remarquer et regardait Liam de nouveau engagé dans une course. Il allait être épuisé et le coach allait encore lui faire des remarques.

\- Tu ne fais pas de course avec eux ?

Harry fut surpris que Louis lui adresse la parole.

\- Non.

\- Tu les battrais facilement pourtant.

Harry s’appuya sur ses coudes en arrière et regarda franchement Louis.

\- Ce n’est pas en me flattant que je ferais comme si toi et Liam n’avaient pas parlé sur mon dos.

Louis resta interdit quelques instants.

\- Ouais... murmura-t-il inutilement.

Louis ne voulait pas s’enfoncer encore plus. Alors donner raison à Harry était une bonne alternative.

\- Pourquoi tu laisses ton tee-shirt, remarqua Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Il fait chaud.

\- Je ne veux pas attraper de coup de soleil. Tu sais pour les entraînements ce n’est pas super et je brûle vite. 

\- Liam a de la crème solaire si tu veux, fit Louis en tirant sur une ficelle qui rattachait les planches en bois aux bouées.

Harry se tourna en direction de Louis en baissant la tête pour planter ses yeux dans les siens.

\- Tu me la mettrais ?

Louis déglutit difficilement. Mais il vit le sourire moqueur de Harry. D’accord il l’avait bien mérité.

\- Tu ne préférerais pas que ce soit un mec de l’équipe qui te _plaise_  ? plaisanta Louis en portant son regard sur les mecs en question.

\- Hum... Pas vraiment.

Louis se retourna pour se mettre à plat ventre sur leur flotteur de fortune et mieux voir le visage de Harry.

\- Ne me dis pas qu’aucun te plaît ? fit Louis en levant les yeux au ciel qui laissait sous-entendre qu’il était difficile. Tu préfères quoi dans ce cas ? Les motards ? Plus musclé, tatoué ?

\- Je ne sais pas ce qui est le plus affligeant, ta vision des motards qui se résume à ça ou que tu sois en train de me parler de mecs.

Louis sourit franchement en dévoilant ses dents blanches, contrastant avec son bronzage gagné cet été.

\- Okay alors dis-moi à quoi ressemble ton mec ça ira plus vite, concéda Louis en haussant les sourcils et se redressant sur ses avant-bras.

Le visage de Harry se ferma immédiatement et il replia ses longues jambes contre son torse.

\- Comme tout le monde.

Louis ne lâcha pas le regard de Harry, parce qu’on ne décrivait pas la personne que l’on aimait comme tout le monde. Mais après tout qu’en savait-il ? Il n’avait jamais été amoureux. 

\- Je ne suis plus avec depuis un moment, laissa distraitement échapper Harry en grattant le bois de ses ongles.

Louis lui offrit un sourire contrit en penchant la tête sur le côté, laissant une mèche de cheveux se coller à sa joue.

\- Peu importe pourquoi ça n’a pas fonctionné tu trouveras sans doute mieux.

Harry lui sourire doucement laissant une fossette poindre timidement dans sa joue et Louis dut détourner le regard pour ne pas devoir prétexter qu’il avait attrapé un coup de soleil sur les joues. 

Les yeux verts de Harry semblaient plus clairs au soleil ou peut-être était-ce dû à l’étendue bleue se reflétant dedans ? Le fait est que cette pointe d’or aux extrémités de son iris, mettait Louis dans tous ses états.

Il rejoignit Liam qui l’appelait depuis l’autre côté de la berge en laissant Harry seul avec ses souvenirs.

*

Louis frictionnait ses cheveux à l’aide de sa serviette molletonneuse bleu ciel lorsque Harry s’adressa à lui. Il arrêta ses mouvements, ses mains figées sur sa tête.

\- Le coach veut que je travaille mon mouvement de ciseau, rougit-il, gêné parce que la brasse était censée être la nage la plus facile, mais ses grandes jambes même si elles étaient un avantage lui faisait perdre quelques millisecondes lors du mouvement plus grand à effectuer. Tu as des conseils ?

Louis prit le temps de finir de sécher les pointes de ses cheveux avant de répondre.

\- Le problème vient des genoux la plupart du temps. Il faut que je te voie nager pour te dire réellement le problème.

Harry hocha de la tête tout en fixant en bandana rouge dans ses cheveux à l’aide d’un double nœud.

Louis nota que c’était la première fois qu’il mettait cette couleur.

Pourquoi faisait-il attention à ce genre de détail ?

Il secoua la tête pour chasser cela de ses pensées et Liam l’aida en entrant à cet instant précis dans les vestiaires en annonçant que ce soir tout le monde se rejoignait à l’étang pour l’anniversaire d’un mec de l’équipe.

Louis promit de venir, mais Harry ne dit rien. Une fois Liam parti il enfila sa veste en jean en retroussant les manches sur ses avant-bras.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? finit-il par demander à Harry.

Ce dernier haussa les épaules. 

\- Je travaille ce soir, se contenta-t-il de répondre en se levant et Louis nota à quel point il était vraiment grand.

\- Passe après dans ce cas, murmura Louis en le regardant sans vraiment le faire.

Pourquoi était-il soudainement peu sûr de lui merde ?

Il n’attendit pas la réponse de Harry et quitta la pièce à l’odeur de chlore, de shampoing, de parfum trop masculin et de noix de coco.

Le plus inquiétant dans tout cela est que Louis savait précisément d’où venait cette odeur de noix de coco. De Harry, évidemment.

*

Louis fixait le ciel étoilé depuis le milieu de l’étang en étoile de mer. Il pouvait entendre la musique et le rire des mecs, même la tête partiellement sous l’eau. L’odeur de la nuit s’infiltrait dans ses narines et Louis inspira encore plus en fermant les yeux. Il aimait cette odeur des nuits chaudes. Ça lui rappelait toujours un peu les vacances. Les nuits passaient dehors ou à la mer quand le coucher de soleil se reflétait sur l’eau devenue sombre à l’horizon.

Il était tellement captivé par les étoiles qui scintillaient qu’il ne remarqua pas que Harry l’avait rejoint, adoptant la même position que lui.

Louis se redressa et il put remarquer les traits fatigués de Harry peint sur son visage plus blanc qu’à la normale, ou peut-être était-ce la lune qui lui donnait cette couleur ?

\- Tu es venu, souffla-t-il en agitant sa main dans l’eau pour y provoquer une perturbation et que celle-ci parte à la rencontre de la main de Harry, faisant bouger légèrement ses doigts.

\- Tu dois m’apprendre le mouvement de ciseau, fit nonchalamment Harry pour seule réponse.

Les cheveux de Harry s’étalaient autour de lui telle une auréole qui se confondait avec la noirceur de l’eau en cette nuit.

Ils étaient les deux seuls encore dans l’eau. À cette heure l’eau n’était plus si chaude et Louis avait même des frissons par moments lorsqu’il sortait son torse de celle-ci. Le vent dressant ses poils sur ses bras et contractant sa nuque.

\- Je ne vais pas voir grand-chose si tu le fais maintenant, fit remarquer Louis en plissant les yeux pour essayer de voir s’il pouvait encore plus s’adapter à l’obscurité.

Harry lui offrit une moue contrite et Louis céda.

\- Je peux te faire faire un exercice cependant, commença-t-il et avant qu’il ne finisse sa phrase Harry s’était redressé tout ouïe. Ne bouge pas, lui ordonna-t-il en le contournant pour se tenir derrière lui.

Harry ne bougea pas, attendant les instructions de Louis. 

\- Mets-toi sur le dos.

Harry se laissa tomber en arrière prenant soin de ne pas écraser Louis, mais assez près tout de même pour lui envoyer une giclée d’eau au visage.

Harry le regarda à l’envers lui envoyant un sourire satisfait. Louis se contenta de lever les yeux au ciel avant d’appuyer son index contre son oreille pour y faire entrer de l’eau.

Harry protesta faiblement et Louis finit par le tenir fermement aux épaules.

\- C’est pour que tu ne dérives pas, expliqua-t-il pour justifier sa proximité, mais honnêtement Harry s’en fichait il aurait très bien pu le toucher où il voulait. Tu fais comme si tu nageais la brasse mais sur le dos et tes genoux doivent rester sous l’eau et ta tête ne doit pas aller sous l’eau. C’est pour que tes genoux restent fixes.

Harry commença à effectuer le mouvement et malgré l’obscurité Louis put remarquer le souci.

\- Tu écartes trop tes genoux, du coup tu as plus d’eau à brasser.

Harry corrigea son mouvement et à ce moment précis Louis perdit toute capacité à réfléchir correctement. Les cheveux de Harry chatouillaient la peau au-dessus de son nombril et c’était agréable. Il soupira intérieurement avant de se reculer légèrement il ne pouvait pas laisser Harry lui embrouiller les pensées comme cela.

\- Il faudrait que tu travailles avec un pull-buoy, tu sais pour te forcer à ne pas trop éloigner tes genoux l’un de l’autre.

Harry fredonna et Louis prit ça pour un oui. 

Louis se pencha légèrement sur le visage de Harry et il put y voir ses longs cils bruns reposer sur ses joues. Il fermait les yeux, chantonnant un air de musique que Louis ne connaissait pas.

Seul le bruit de l’eau provoqué par les jambes de Harry et le bruit sonore au loin des gars venaient perturber le calme de la nuit.

Il se pencha plus sur le visage de Harry et il détailla pour la première fois ses lèvres. Elles étaient humides et roses. Ses lèvres étaient ourlées et bien rebondies sans aucune irrégularité. Louis ferma à son tour les yeux pour ne plus les regarder et pour profiter de cet instant de calme.

Harry se laissait totalement flotter et tenir par Louis. Il pouvait ressentir chaque mouvement de l’eau et ainsi savoir avec précision les mouvements de Louis, mais ce qui lui indiqua que Louis était penché sur lui fut son souffle qu’il sentit buter sur son front et ses joues.

Il ne dit rien et s’obligea au maximum à ne pas bouger pour prolonger ce moment de plénitude, profitant des bras musclés de Louis le tenant, l’empêchant de sombrer dans la profondeur des eaux.

\- Louuuiiiiisss vient boire avec nous, hurla un des mecs en levant sa canette de bière en l’air.

Louis ferma plus fort ses paupières et lâcha à contre cœur Harry qui continuait de flotter malgré tout.

\- Vas-y, souffla Harry en étendant ses bras de part et d’autre de lui pour faire l’étoile de mer et regarder le ciel les yeux grand ouvert, la lumière de la lune s’y reflétant.

Louis ne redit rien parce qu’il n’y avait rien à dire. Il ne venait absolument pas de regarder Harry comme il n’avait jamais regardé un garçon avant. Il devait avoir eu une insolation ou quelque chose du genre.

Il nagea jusqu’à la rive et rejoint Liam qui lui tendit immédiatement une canette.

\- Tu étais en train de flirter avec joli cœur ?

Louis se contenta de boire et de lancer un regard d’avertissement à Liam. Ce dernier leva les mains.

\- Je n’ai rien dit, plaisanta-t-il en se reculant pour aller chercher quelque chose.

Louis s’appuya contre un arbre et se contenta de regarder les autres une main triturant l’écorce du tronc et l’autre tenant sa boisson.

Il porta son regard sur l’eau et Harry y était toujours, flottant sur le dos.

Louis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et y laissa traîner ses doigts pour les y agripper et s’obliger à détourner le regard.

Il ne savait foutrement pas ce qu’il avait ce soir. Ni pourquoi Harry l’obsédait autant.

Bordel.

Il devrait être en train de rire avec les autres et faire une bataille d’alcool avant d’aller plonger dans l’étang pour se rincer.

Alors c’est ce qu’il fit.

Et pour la première fois de cette soirée Harry sortit totalement de ses pensées.

*

Louis ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi il était venu à l’étang. Tout seul.

Il voulait juste se remémorer la soirée et se rendre compte à partir de quand tout était parti en vrille. Depuis quand était-il devenu autant perturbé par la seule présence de Harry ? Depuis quand regardait-il un garçon de cette manière ?

Il était juste perdu. Il devait rêver. Avoir trop bu et c’est pour ça qu’il regardait comme ça Harry.

Ça devait être ça. Ça ne _pouvait_ être que ça.

Il n’y avait pas d’autre alternatif. Il déconnait complètement. 

Actuellement il voulait juste retrouver sa vie d’avant.

Putain.

Il se laissa tomber sur l’herbe et même ça ça lui faisait penser à lui. Il était atteint. Il grogna et mit son bras contre ses yeux pour empêcher le soleil de les faire pleurer.

Il finit par s’endormir sans même s’en rendre compte. Et c’est Harry qui le réveilla. 

Il était en plein cauchemar.

\- Hey, lui sourit Harry accroupi à ses côtés, je savais que je te trouverais ici.

Louis se redressa sur ses bras, frottant ses yeux encore engourdis par le sommeil.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ?

Harry se laissa tomber légèrement en arrière pour s’asseoir dans l’herbe face à Louis.

\- Tu as loupé l’entraînement, le coach n’est pas ravi, lui apprit-il en crispant nerveusement le visage.

\- Je me suis endormi, lui donna-t-il pour seule réponse en évitant ses yeux verts.

\- Je me trompe où tu m’évites ? s’enquit doucement Harry en regardant le ciel, renversant sa tête en arrière pour mieux sentir le vent sur son visage.

\- Tu te trompes.

Harry en doutait fortement, mais il ne dit rien à ce sujet, continuant de contempler la forme des rares nuages.

Louis fit abstraction de sa gêne parce qu’il pouvait prendre sur lui, il pouvait carrément faire ça.

\- De ce fait, tu viens me donner un cours particulier ?

Harry le regarda et ouvrit la bouche, les mots bloqués dans sa gorge. Un sourire finit par prendre place sur son visage et il se leva en enlevant déjà son tee-shirt.

Une fois finit il se tourna vers Louis en haussant un sourcil qui était toujours sur le sol. 

\- Tu viens ? Je dois te donner un cours.

Louis se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour réprimer un sourire et secoua la tête tout en se levant. Harry plongea dans l’eau fraîche et disparut sous l’eau.

Louis plongea à son tour quelques minutes après et chercha à l’aveuglette Harry sous l’eau. Il finit par buter contre lui et ils firent une course de nage papillon, bien entendu Harry l’emporta.

Ils firent même un concours d’apnée et Harry l’emporta à une seconde près sous les protestations de Louis car celui-ci étant plus grand pouvait garder plus d’air. Ça fit rire Harry qui lui tira la cheville pour le remettre sous l’eau et qu’il se taise.

Harry était au milieu de l’étang tandis que Louis était pendu au bout de la corde à se balancer.

\- Harry recule je vais te sauter dessus sinon !

Le truc c’est que Harry n’y voyait pas d’inconvénient. Il recula tout de même et regarda le vol plané de Louis qui atterrit dans l’eau en projetant celle-ci un peu partout.

\- Tu devrais essayer, lui dit-il avec enjouement en plaquant ses cheveux en arrière.

\- Je ne préfère pas.

Louis haussa les épaules et repartit en direction de la corde. Harry soupira et regarda Louis se pendre au bout à la force des bras, ses abdominaux se contractant sous l’effort. 

\- Tu tiens combien de temps comme ça ?

Louis noua ses chevilles autour de la corde et grimpa plus haut sur celle-ci.

\- À bout de bras ?

Harry répondit positivement en progressant dans la direction de Louis.

\- Et toi ? le défia Louis, toujours perché en hauteur avec un sourire provocateur.

Harry releva le défi sous-entendu de Louis.

\- Pousse-toi j’arrive.

Louis dénoua ses pieds de la corde pour que Harry puisse grimper à sa hauteur.

Une fois à sa hauteur Harry bloqua ses yeux aux siens, ne regardant qu’eux et leurs nuances de bleues.

Leurs bras s’effleuraient et leurs souffles s’entrechoquaient.

Louis frissonna en notant leur proximité et le regard brûlant de Harry. Il se mordit la lèvre et Harry prit ça pour de la douleur.

\- Tu ne tiens déjà plus ?

\- Ta gueule.

Une moue prit place sur les lèvres de Harry et ce n’était pas normal que la seule envie de Louis était de l’embrasser.

Il voulait savoir si c’était seulement une envie comme cela ou quelque chose d’autre qu’il n’arrivait pas à saisir.

Harry se courba pour soulager ses muscles et son menton buta contre l’épaule de Louis. Ce dernier frissonna involontairement dû au souffle de Harry s’y répercutant avec rapidité.

Harry se remit en face de lui posant son front contre la corde. Louis n’avait qu’à s’avancer de quelques millimètres et leurs lèvres seraient en contact.

Et c’est exactement ce qu’il fit.

Il s’avança sans réfléchir et se buta contre les lèvres de Harry encore humides dues à l’eau de ses cheveux gouttant sur son visage. Harry bougea presque immédiatement ses lèvres contre les siennes et les retint prisonnières pour quelques secondes.

Louis expira difficilement et décolla ses lèvres de celles de Harry.

Il était tétanisé. Perdu.

Sa tête était un bordel complet, alors la seule chose qu’il arriva à faire fut de lâcher prise et de tomber sous l’eau en dessous.

Le contact de l’eau le décrispa un peu et réactiva son cerveau.

Il sortit en panique et récupéra ses affaires et son vélo avant de partir en pédalant comme un fou, laissant Harry seul, contempler la scène avec peine.

*

Louis avait pédalé comme un dératé. Il avait les joues rougies sous l’effort et les cheveux en pagaille. Et surtout sa pupille avait littéralement mangé son iris, ne laissant qu’un fin cercle de bleu dans ses yeux.

Il sauta de son vélo, manquant de tomber au passage, mais il frappa comme un démené à la porte de Liam qui ouvrit au bout de quelques minutes qui parurent des heures à Louis.

Liam fronça les sourcils en voyant l’état de Louis.

\- Liam, je crois que j’ai fait une connerie, fit la voix brisée de Louis qui ne cessait de passer ses mains dans ses cheveux pour tirer sur ses mèches.

\- Okay, calme-toi je suis sûr qu’on peut arranger ça, le réconforta Liam en s’écartant de l’entrée pour le laisser entrer.

Louis monta directement à l’étage, Liam le suivit jusque dans sa chambre et l’observa rester debout faire les cent pas dans sa chambre, marmonnant pour lui-même.

\- Tu vas me dire ce qui se passe ?

\- Je suis en train de péter les plombs. Je n’arrive pas à comprendre ce qui se passe là-dedans, dit-il en pointant son index sur sa tempe. 

\- Tu ne veux pas t’asseoir ? s’enquit-il en s’asseyant lui-même sur sa chaise de bureau, tournée en direction de Louis.

\- Non. Je réfléchis, insista-t-il en posant le regard autour de lui, cherchant quelque chose qui pourrait l’aider.

Mais il n’y avait rien à faire.

Aucune issue possible.

\- Je l’ai _embrassé_ , fit-il pathétiquement en s’accroupissant par terre.

\- Tu as embrassé qui ? 

Liam s’était redressé dans sa chaise, inquiet de l’état de Louis.

\- _Harry_ , gémit-il en se laissant définitivement tomber par terre.

Liam ne dit rien, toujours en train d’évaluer la situation. Louis était-il réellement dans cet état à cause de ça ?

\- Allez ce n’est pas si terrible... tenta-t-il de dédramatiser en le levant lentement pour s’asseoir à côté de Louis sur le sol.

\- Tu plaisantes ? demanda amèrement Louis, littéralement ravagé par la situation. Je t’ai dit que _je_ l’avais _embrassé_.

\- J’avais entendu la première fois, fit-il remarquer inutilement en se mordant la langue après coup.

\- Tu ne comprends pas.

Louis ramena ses jambes contre son torse et laissa sa tête tomber sur ses genoux, son corps ne formant qu’une masse informe.

\- C’était si terrible ? 

Honnêtement il ne savait pas quoi faire dans ce genre de situation. Louis ne pétait jamais les plombs, c’est la première fois que ça arrivait. Si jamais ça devait arriver il allait se défoncer à la piscine où partait faire la fête pendant une semaine et il revenait toujours en meilleur état qu’avant.

\- Je ne suis pas _gay_ Liam.

\- Très bien. Alors pourquoi tu es dans cet état ?

Liam passa son bras autour de Louis et à son contact Louis se détendit juste un peu.

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux oublier. Je veux _l’oublier_.

\- Tu as aimé ça ?

\- Liam, le prévint Louis, tournant sa tête pour rencontrer ses yeux.

\- Je ne fais que demander, mais ce n’est pas si terrible, j’ai déjà embrassé un mec aussi.

\- Tu étais bourré ?

\- Oui.

\- Alors ça ne compte pas Liam.

Louis enfouit de nouveau sa tête entre ses jambes et respira lentement.

\- Putain, je suis tellement foutu.

Liam lui affirma que non, mais ce que Louis ne lui avait pas dit c’est qu’il le referait encore s’il devait le refaire. Même si c’était _mal_ et qu’il avait _honte_.

Et c’était ça qui lui faisait peur.

Ça et le visage de Harry en boucle dans sa tête lui souriant avec ce sourire qui avait le pouvoir de retourner les entrailles de Louis.

C’était ça le pire.

*

Louis n’avait pas revu Harry et il comptait l’éviter au maximum durant tous les entraînements qui suivraient. Il ferait comme s’il n’avait jamais été un peu trop proche.

C’était une idée totalement nulle, mais il n’avait que ça sous la main.

Ce fut pourquoi il sortit des vestiaires et rejoignit immédiatement Liam pour s’étirer et aller à leur couloir habituel pour continuer leur échauffement sur quelques longueurs. 

Tout allait pour le mieux.

Jusqu’à ce que le coach lui ordonne d’aller se mettre avec Harry. En cet instant Louis ne le détesta qu’un peu plus.

Louis fit mine d’aller dans l’eau sans parler à Harry, ne le regardant même pas.

\- Je t’en prie, souffla Harry avec un soupçon d’amusement dans la voix. Tu ne vas pas m’éviter éternellement.

Louis ne répondit rien, muré dans son silence et cette fois plongea dans l’eau pour de vrai.

Depuis ce soir-là, Liam et Louis n’en avaient pas reparlé et ça allait très bien pour Louis. Il s’occupait l’esprit un maximum la journée. Il faisait plus de sport pour occuper son temps libre pour être tellement épuisé qu’il ne penserait à rien et le reste du temps il étudiait. 

Le seul problème était les nuits.

Il se remémorait la scène avec chaque détail, chaque bruit, presque chacune de ces nuits. Il se forçait à se réveiller, mais ça s’avérait plus difficile que prévu, alors il ne se rendormait pas pour ne pas risquer de continuer ce rêve, ou plutôt de revivre cette réalité.

Il avait même détaillé d’autres mecs et rien. Il n’était pas gay. 

Alors il ne comprenait pas ce que Harry faisait encore dans sa tête chaque nuit.

Il sortit sa tête de l’eau pour respirer et croisa le regard de Harry. Il avait envie de replonger immédiatement, mais au contraire il bloqua son regard au sien. Peut-être que s’il l’affrontait ça irait mieux, il ne penserait plus à lui de cette façon.

Il s’extirpa de l’eau et se mit face à Harry. Attendant un quelconque mouvement de sa part.

\- D’accord, on ne va pas continuer comme ça à chaque entraînement, alors tu n’es pas gay, j’ai compris. Alors arrête de m’éviter ou de me fusiller du regard comme si j’avais fait quelque chose de mal. C’est _toi_ qui m’as embrassé, lui remémora Harry avec un soupçon de reproche.

\- Tais-toi, lui asséna Louis en regardant autour d’eux pour voir si quelqu’un avait entendu.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel agacé.

\- Honnêtement arrête, demande-moi d’oublier et j’oublierai.

Les mots restèrent bloqués dans la gorge de Louis. C’était son occasion de passer à autre chose. Qu’est-ce qui le retenait ?

\- Tu hésites, plaisanta Harry. Tu veux que je sois ton sale petit secret ? ironisa-t-il en se mordant la lèvre.

Louis ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de le pousser dans l’eau pour le faire taire. Quand il était dans les parages ses pensées n’étaient jamais claires.

Il devrait le pousser dans l’eau, mais peut-être qu’en le poussant il tomberait avec lui ?

\- Je vois que tu n’es pas décidé à parler alors je vais le faire à ta place, dit-il lentement, prenant soin de détacher ses mots. Je ne sors pas avec les mecs comme toi. Pas besoin de t’en faire.

Harry s’était avancé vers Louis, le dominant de sa taille, le regard devenant de plus en plus dur lors de son avancée.

\- Les mecs en recherche de leur sexualité ce n’est pas trop mon truc. J’ai déjà donné. À la fin c’est toujours pareil, ils finissent par vous laisser, conclut-il avec un fin sourire triste qui ne se voyait que de très près.

Ce fut ainsi que Louis nota leur proximité affolante.

Il s’écarta vivement et la dernière chose qu’il vit avant de fermer les yeux fut Harry plongeant dans l’eau, les muscles de son dos se contractant et ses jambes repousser le sol.

Et quand il les ouvrit à nouveau Harry était déjà à l’autre bout de la piscine.

Louis pensait à ce que Harry lui avait dit. Mais il était sûr de ne pas aimer les garçons. Il n’avait pas besoin que quelqu’un mette des mots dans sa bouche.

Il grogna et essaya de se persuader que c’était le cas, parce que ça l’était, évidemment. C’était juste Harry qui l’embrouillait.

C’était la faute de Harry.

Mais ça ne l’était pas au final.

Parce que le fait est qu’il ne lui avait pas demandé d’oublier qu’ils s’étaient embrassés et il ne savait foutrement pas _pourquoi_.

*

Louis était le premier à partir des vestiaires, son tee-shirt à peine enfilé et ses chaussures même pas lacées. 

Harry soupira et s’assit sur le banc en bois, posant sa tête sur le mur à la peinture grise écaillée. Il ferma les yeux et les frotta furtivement avant de secouer sa main dans ses boucles et se décider à se changer.

Il enfilait son tee-shirt quand Liam vint poser son sac de sport sur le banc en face de lui et s’assit pour le fixer.

\- Tu viens me demander de laisser ton ami tranquille ? 

Harry prit sa serviette et l’enfonça en boucle au fond de son sac, fermant celui-ci plus brusquement que d’habitude.

\- Non. Je sais que c’est lui qui t’a embrassé pas toi.

Liam du voir l’air surpris de Harry car il précisa.

\- Oui, Louis n’est pas un menteur. Il sait parfaitement se mentir à lui-même, mais pas aux autres. Si tu lui poses clairement une question il y répondra.

Harry poussa son sac qui tomba sur le sol et il prit la place de celui-ci plus tôt.

\- Donc pourquoi tu es ici ?

Liam haussa les épaules et Harry s’affaissa sur lui-même, ses épaules rentrant en dedans.

\- Il était perdu. Il est venu me voir et il pétait littéralement un câble. Je viens juste m’assurer que tu n’es pas...

\- Amoureux de lui ? proposa Harry en riant. 

Et ça sonnait tellement faux. Ses fossettes n’étaient même pas présentes.

Il se redressa et regarda droit dans les yeux de Liam. 

\- Tu devrais plutôt t’occuper de Louis et être là quand il pétera un câble à nouveau quand il aura embrassé un autre mec d’accord ?

\- Il ne le fera pas. Je connais Louis depuis un long moment. Il n’a jamais embrassé un mec de sa vie. Je cherche juste à trouver ce que tu as différent des autres.

Harry passa sa langue sur ses dents avant de répondre.

\- Je n’ai rien de différent. Et Louis me déteste, alors sois tranquille, il ne m’aime _pas_.

Liam se leva et pour toute réponse répondit à Harry :

\- Louis n’aime personne

Harry laissa claquer sa tête contre le mur et se pinça l’arrête du nez.

Plus rien n’allait.

*

Louis n’avait pas dormi de la nuit.

Il avait juste retourné son oreiller une centaine de fois, ouvert sa fenêtre pour la refermer ensuite et tourner en rond dans sa chambre.

Actuellement il était sur sa longue chaise de jardin, ses lunettes de soleil posées sur son nez pour qu’on ne lui demande pas pourquoi des cernes lui mangeaient le visage.

Il regardait Daisy mettre ses poupées dans sa piscine et Phoebe provoquait des vagues fictives à l’aide de ses mains.

Une fois que Phoebe en eut assez elle arrêta et vint rejoindre Louis.

\- Lou, on peut aller à la piscine ? La dernière fois tu as dit que tu nous emmènerais comme maman ne veut pas qu’on aille dans celle-ci, récita-t-elle en pointant du doigt la minuscule piscine derrière elle.

Louis fut content d’avoir des lunettes de soleil pour que sa petite sœur ne voit pas qu’il avait fortement fermé les paupières face à l’idée.

\- S’il te plaît ? l’acheva-t-elle en lui prenant la main entre les siennes pour la couvrir de bisous.

Louis réfléchit autant qu’il pouvait après sa nuit inexistante. S’il allait à la piscine il serait peut-être assez épuisé pour enfin dormir, ça ferait plaisir à ses sœurs et il ne pensera plus continuellement à Harry.

C’était une bonne idée au final.

\- D’accord, mais-

\- Je prends mes bouées je sais, fit-elle en s’éloignant déjà pour rejoindre sa jumelle et lui apprendre la nouvelle.

Louis se leva et partit chercher leurs affaires de piscine.

*

Louis fermait la porte du casier qui contenait toutes leurs affaires, tandis que ses sœurs étaient en train d’essayer de gonfler leurs brassards. 

Louis sourit devant leur témérité à les gonfler et les pressa vers les douches pendant qu’elle faisait un concours de celle qui gonflera ses deux bouées avant l’autre.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Elles étaient toujours en train de se lancer des défis, c’était pourquoi il ne devait pas les lâcher du regard.

\- Louis on pourra aller dans le bassin des grands comme toi après ?

Louis jeta un regard en direction de ce bassin et il n’y avait presque personne.

\- Peut-être après. Allez dans l’eau j’arrive, fit Louis en voyant l’enthousiasme qu’elles essayaient de contenir. Et vous laissez vos brassards si vous n’avez pas pied.

Elles partirent et sautèrent dans l’eau en se tenant la main. Louis posa leurs serviettes plus loin et les rejoignit.

Elles s’amusèrent aussitôt à essayer de le couler, mais elles échouèrent lamentablement. 

\- Louis tu fais le requin ? demanda Daisy en s’éloignant déjà le plus vite qu’elle pouvait.

Phoebe suivit sa sœur et Louis attendit quelques secondes avant de partir les poursuivre en restant sous l’eau se repérant à leur maillot de bain orné de petites fleurs.

Une fois qu’elles furent lassées de leur jeu elles partirent faire du toboggan et Louis en profita pour se mettre sous une cascade d’eau et apprécier le massage sur son dos et ses épaules.

Louis vit Phoebe sortir de la piscine pour enfants et venir dans le moyen bassin en essayant de sauter sur Louis qui la rattrapa au vol.

\- Louis on peut aller au bassin des grands maintenant ? demanda-t-elle en s’agrippant à lui et bientôt Daisy la rejoignit et s’installa sur l’autre hanche de Louis l’entourant de ses jambes.

\- Okay mais vous faites attention et restez près de moi.

Elles consentirent aux conditions et Louis dut nager avec chacune d’entre elles agrippées à lui tandis qu’elles faisaient tout pour ralentir sa nage.

Il sortit de l’eau et les posa sur le sol.

Quand Louis rejoint de grand bassin elles étaient déjà dans l’eau en demandant que Louis fasse un plongeon et passe sous elles.

Alors Louis le fit. Il aimait leur faire plaisir.

Il leur apprit même à nager correctement. Elles avaient commencé il y a peu à prendre des cours de natation, mais Louis ne voulait sous aucun prétexte qu’elles enlèvent leurs bouées, spécifiquement où elles n’avaient pas pied.

Au bout de plusieurs longueurs elles se fatiguèrent et rejoignirent le bord de l’eau pour faire le plus beau saut. Ce qui se résumait à faire la bombe qui projetait le plus d’eau ou toutes sortes de figures improbables.

Louis nageait sous l’eau mais quand il sortit pour respirer il vit clairement Daisy sauter dans l’eau les bras en l’air et il put clairement voit son brassard glisser le long de son bras et flotter à la surface de l’eau.

Il nagea le plus vite possible pour la rejoindre tandis qu’elle n’avait plus qu’un brassard et tenait l’autre dans sa main pour rester à la surface du mieux qu’elle pouvait.

Louis fut bientôt à sa hauteur quand il vit quelqu’un de dos attraper sa sœur pour l’asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine et lui remettre correctement son brassard orange fluo.

Louis fut soulagé. Sa sœur ne savait pas très bien nager et elle allait bien.

En arrivant à sa hauteur la première chose que Louis dit fut :

\- Je t’ai déjà dit de ne pas sauter les bras en l’air, lui signala Louis.

Phoebe était sortie de l’eau et s’assit à côté de sa sœur en lui prenant la main.

Et la deuxième chose que Louis nota fit que la personne qui avait aidé Daisy était Harry.

Quel karma de merde.

D’accord il n’y avait qu’une piscine en ville, Harry venait s’entraîner ici, mais quelles étaient les chances qu’il le croise ?

Très élevé en fait, il se maudit de ne pas y avoir pensé.

Il reporta son attention sur Daisy qui avait les yeux baissés sur ses genoux et qui se mordait la lèvre.

_Oh non._

\- Hey Daisy ne pleure pas, la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et elle enfouit immédiatement son visage dans le creux de son cou.

\- Il est parti tout seul Lou je l’ai pas enlevé, certifia-t-elle d’une toute petite voix.

\- Je sais j’ai vu.

Louis se tourna vers Phoebe qui parlait avec Harry et qui lui tendait ses brassards pour qu’il s’assure que les siens n’avaient rien d’anormal.

Seigneur.

\- Ils sont parfaits, j’ai bien contrôlé, dit Harry en tendant les brassards à Phoebe qui sembla satisfaite et les enfila à nouveau.

\- Il ne faut juste pas que tu lèves tes bras en sautant Phoebe, fit-il en levant les yeux au ciel devant l’air sérieux d’Harry.

\- Je sais mais c’est pour être sûre, appuya-t-elle en rejoignant Louis dans l’eau qui tenait toujours Daisy.

Phoebe tira sa sœur des bras de Louis et partit nager la grenouille plutôt que la brasse au bord de l’eau.

\- Merci, souffla Louis en prenant son courage pour se tourner en direction de Harry.

Harry haussa les épaules comme pour dire que c’était normal et Louis se sentit mal à cause de la dernière fois pour l’entraînement.

\- Tu viens souvent ici ? demanda Harry en s’accoudant au rebord de la piscine.

Louis regardait toujours du coin de l’œil ses sœurs quand il lui répondit.

\- Non. Je vais à la piscine du lycée.

Harry haussa un sourcil tandis que Louis se colla contre le mur et agrippa le rebord avec ses mains au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Tu vas me faire croire que tu ne t’entraînes pas en dehors des heures du lycée ?

Harry ne pouvait pas le croire, pour que Louis ait un tel niveau il ne pouvait pas se contenter des entraînements de l’école, il fallait pratiquer en dehors également. Louis sourit malicieusement en tournant la tête vers Harry.

\- Je n’ai jamais dit ça.

Harry ouvrit la bouche et la mordit pour réprimer un sourire.

\- Tu rentres vraiment dans la piscine du lycée illégalement ou tu me fais croire ça parce que ça semble cool ? demanda Harry en inclinant la tête vers son épaule.

Louis se contenta de hausser les épaules, adoptant un faux air mystérieux en prenant Phoebe par la main qui la tendait vers lui pour qu’il la tire vers lui.

Elle détailla du regard Harry et chuchota dans l’oreille de Louis :

\- C’est un ami à toi ?

\- Pas vraiment, lui répondit Louis en la prenant par la taille et elle mit immédiatement ses petites mains sur ses épaules et ses pieds sur ses cuisses pour se préparer à ce que Louis la lance dans les airs et qu’elle atterrisse plus loin dans l’eau. 

Évidemment, Daisy voulut faire la même chose.

Phoebe revenait à la charge, alors Louis la lança dans les airs sur sa droite. Daisy revient également et Louis se contenta de l’asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine car elle voulait se reposer. Louis allait dire quelque chose à Phoebe quand il vit qu’elle s’agrippait à Harry par ses épaules.

\- Tu sais bien nager toi ? lui demanda-t-elle suspicieuse avec un air intéressé.

\- Je me débrouille, lui répondit Harry en remettant correctement son brassard en place.

Louis roula des yeux. C’était quoi cette modestie. Harry faisait plus que se débrouiller.

Phoebe sembla satisfaite de la réponse.

\- Donc tu peux gagner une course contre Loulou ?

Louis mourut de honte en entendant le surnom. Génial. Et d’ailleurs c’était quoi cette question ? Sa sœur essayait-elle de le discréditer ?

\- Peut-être, supposa Harry. Ça dépend quelle nage.

\- Tu préfères laquelle ? murmura-t-elle dans l’oreille de Harry en mettant ses mains autour pour que personne n’entende mais Louis entendit quand même.

\- Le papillon, admit Harry en asseyant Phoebe sur le rebord à côté de sa sœur.

Phoebe acquiesça solennellement et regard son frère avec un sourire machiavélique. Elle prit la main de Daisy en se levant et s’adressa à Louis.

\- Tu fais une course avec Harry de papillon on vous attend de l’autre côté, fit-elle excitée devant l’idée. Le premier qui tape dans nos mains à gagner !

Louis ouvrit grand la bouche, c’était quoi encore cette manigance ? Non seulement il retombait sur Harry dans cette piscine, mais en plus ses propres sœurs s’y mettaient ?

Il regarda ses sœurs rejoindre l’autre côté de la piscine en regard Harry ahuri. Ce dernier riait silencieusement devant la tête de Louis.

\- Pas de commentaire, grogna Louis en sortant de l’eau pour prendre place.

Harry s’extirpa à son tour de l’eau, ses cheveux dégoulinant sur ses épaules.

\- On plonge à trois, établit Louis en se penchant déjà vers l’avant.

\- D’accord, on se voit à l’arrivée _Loulou_ , plaisanta Harry en se penchant également vers l’avant.

Louis grogna et fit le décompte tout haut avant de plonger en même temps que Harry.

Les jumelles attendaient impatiemment de l’autre côté une main tendue vers l’avant en commentant la progression des garçons.

Harry menait de quelques centimètres, mais Louis se débrouillait bien, bien que ce ne soit pas la nage dans laquelle il était le meilleur. Sa sœur l’avait vendu sans pitié.

Mais Harry restait le meilleur et tapa le premier dans la main de Phoebe qui avait un grand sourire.

Louis jura et posa sa tête entre son bras contre le rebord en carrelage de la piscine.

\- Tu t’es amélioré, le rassura Harry avec un doux sourire.

Louis se demanda en premier lieu s’il ne disait pas ça pour le narguer, mais il était effroyablement sincère. Qui rassurait son adversaire sérieusement ?

Daisy boudait d’avoir perdu comme Louis devait frapper dans sa main et lui demanda de monter sur ses épaules en échange.

\- Dans l’autre bassin Daisy je n’ai pas pied partout ici.

Harry rigola doucement en essayant de le cacher en vain.

Louis prit la mouche en jetant un regard noir dans la direction de Harry.

\- Parce que tu as pied partout toi ?

\- Sur la pointe des pieds oui.

Daisy qui était devant Louis regarda Harry et s’avança vers lui.

\- Moi non plus je n’ai pas pied, répliqua-t-elle pour essayer de défendre Louis mais ça ne l’aidait pas du tout puisque Harry fut pris d’un fou rire qui dévoila ses fossettes.

\- Merci Daisy, vraiment, maugréa Louis en la tirant vers l’échelle de la piscine pour sortir.

Phoebe les suivit et se retourna pour regarder Harry.

\- Tu ne viens pas ? demanda-t-elle en nageant sur place, ou flottant plutôt.

\- Je dois m’entraîner.

\- Mais tu bats déjà Lou t’as pas besoin, dit-elle sérieusement en fronçant son nez.

Louis s’arrêta en entendant sa petite sœur dire ça. Seigneur humilié par sa petite sœur, si ça ne n’était pas un comble.

Il lui attrapa le bras et la tira avec lui en lui faisant remarquer qu’elle ne viendrait plus avec lui si elle insinuait qu’il était nul comme frère.

\- Mais moi je veux que Harry vienne, pleurnicha-t-elle.

Et okay, _Harry_ , elle l’appelait Harry. Louis était foutu il allait entendre parler de lui pendant au moins une semaine, voire plus.

\- Moi aussi, ajouta Daisy en regardant Louis droit dans les yeux.

Louis se sentait trahi.

\- Très bien, mais seulement s’il veut bien, céda-t-il en regrettant déjà sa décision.

Elles se précipitèrent sur Harry et elles attrapèrent chacune une de ses mains pour le tirer hors de l’eau, mais au final c’était plus lui qui les tira hors de l’eau.

Une fois dans le moyen bassin Daisy grimpa sur les épaules de Louis, le noyant momentanément sous l’eau tandis que Phoebe disait à quel point s’était injuste car elle aussi était fatiguée.

Elle nagea vers Harry qui venait de plonger et qui se trouvait plus loin. Louis prit les mains de Daisy qui étaient sur ses yeux pour les éloigner et en les ouvrant il vit Phoebe sur les épaules de Harry qui avait ses mains dans ses boucles, jouant délicatement avec.

Ça rappela subitement à Louis le rêve qu’il avait fait dans lequel il n’arrêtait pas de passer ses doigts à travers les mèches de Harry pour les tirer et entendre les gémissements de protestation ou de contentement de celui-ci. Il ne savait pas vraiment.

Il immergea sa tête sous l’eau pour se rafraîchir les pensées et en ressortant de sous l’eau Harry se tenait en face de lui avec Phoebe qui le regardait semblant préparer quelque chose.

Il n’eut même pas le temps de comprendre quand Phoebe attrapa le bras de sa sœur pour la tirer et qu’elle perde l’équilibre pour les noyer tous les deux sous l’eau.

Louis sortit immédiatement sa tête de sous l’eau cherchant Daisy des yeux, mais elle se tenait juste à côté, flottant dans l’eau grâce à ses bouées.

Louis lança un regard noir à Harry qui se contenta de lui donner un sourire d’excuse qui laissait entendre qu’il ne savait pas ce que Phoebe avait planifié.

Daisy reprit place sur les épaules de Louis.

\- Vous nous avez pris par surprise, se contenta-t-il de dire lentement en regardant droit dans les yeux Harry, le défiant. On va gagner maintenant.

Harry haussa un sourcil laissant sous-entendre qu’il n’en était pas si sûr.

Daisy lui chuchota quelque chose à l’oreille et Louis consentit. Sans que Harry ne s’y attende il glissa dans son dos et Daisy attaqua sa sœur par-derrière. D’accord ce n’était pas très flair-play, mais eh ils les avaient attaqués par surprise tout à l’heure. Phoebe entraîna Harry en arrière et quand il voulut remonter à la surface Louis appuya sur sa tête pour le laisser sous l’eau.

Il sentit Harry entourer son poignet pour dégager sa main et en sortant la tête de l’eau il avait toujours sa main à cet endroit. Il ne le lâcha que lorsque Phoebe remonta sur ses épaules. 

Ils se remirent face à face et les filles se donnèrent les mains, luttant pour celle qui pousserait le plus fort pour faire tomber l’autre.

Louis avait son regard planté dans les yeux de Harry et il sentit une chaleur inconnue dans son ventre, comme une onde de chaleur qui se diffusait dans tout son corps. Il se sentit extrêmement déstabilisé. Phoebe tira Daisy et Louis perdit l’équilibre, son front allant taper contre celui de Harry et leur nez se frôlèrent. La respiration de Louis devint haletante, la peur refaisant surface. Il revit la scène de la dernière fois et essaya de reculer mais Phoebe avait une bonne prise sur Daisy et celle-ci mettait son poids vers l’avant, obligeant Louis à rester contre Harry.

Il lutta pour reculer et il avait littéralement l’impression qu’il allait se noyer dans les yeux de Harry, alors il fit la seule chose qui lui vint à l’esprit.

Il passa sa jambe par-derrière celle de Harry et lui fit perdre l’équilibre.

Ce dernier fut entraîné dans l’eau et c’est seulement à cet instant que Louis recommença à respirer normalement.

Il entendait sa sœur sur ses épaules se réjouir d’avoir gagné, mais Louis était ailleurs, tout était confus, tout se mélangeait.

Le bleu de l’eau. Le vert des yeux de Harry. Le rose de ses lèvres.

Il descendit Daisy de ses épaules et celle-ci rejoignit sa sœur la narguant d’avoir gagné. 

En émergeant de l’eau Harry regarda Louis avec confusion et Louis tenta de faire comme si tout allait bien.

D’ailleurs les jumelles décidèrent qu’elles voulaient rentrer et Louis n’allait pas dire non. Elles firent toutes les deux un bisou sur la joue de Harry et Louis se contenta juste d’un hochement de tête.

Pathétique. Il était pathétique.


	2. Chapter 2

Louis n’avait pas été remis avec Harry comme partenaire lors des entraînements et honnêtement ça lui convenait ainsi. 

Mais le problème c’était qu’il était constamment en train de l’observer, comme au début. Liam lui avait même fait remarquer.

C’était pareil dans les vestiaires. Louis faisait tout pour ne pas prendre sa douche en même temps que Harry, mais quand lui sortait de sa douche Harry était toujours là.

Et cette fois-ci quand Louis sortit des douches il ne restait que Harry qui était occupé à attacher ses chaînes autour de son cou. Louis descendit son regard sur le torse de Harry et il se força mentalement à s’occuper de ses affaires et pas celles des autres. Il essayait _vraiment_. Mais une goutte dévala son torse, passant sur ses tatouages, dans son nombril et finit par échouer à la lisière de son jean noir.

Louis déglutit.

Putain il était vraiment dans la merde.

Encore plus quand Harry surpris son regard et se mit à le fixer comme lui, son regard passant sur son ventre jusqu’à ses cuisses.

D’accord il avait compris il ne regarderait plus Harry comme cela, c’était extrêmement déstabilisant. 

Il avait l’impression que Harry le déshabillait du regard, ce qu’il était partiellement.

Il attrapa son tee-shirt en l’enfilant rapidement pour empêcher les yeux de Harry de le détailler encore plus.

\- Tu n’es pas obligé de te rhabiller pour moi, plaisanta Harry en le regardant par-dessous ses cils.

Louis ferma les yeux un instant pour ne plus voir Harry car quand il était dans les parages il ne pouvait pas penser correctement.

Quand il les rouvrit rien n’avait changé, il avait toujours autant envie de le détailler parce qu’il aimait juste ce qu’il voyait. 

Louis arrêta son geste, sa main tendue vers son sac où il allait prendre son jeans quand il se rendit compte de ce qu’il venait de penser à l’instant.

Il aimait ce qu’il voyait ?

Bordel.

Il agrippa ses mains dans ses cheveux, luttant contre ses pensées. Il voulait s’ouvrir le crâne en deux pour que toutes ses pensées s’y échappent et qu’il ne pense plus à rien. Juste du blanc dans sa tête. Ou peu importe la couleur tant que Harry n’en fasse pas partie. Donc pas du vert en fin de compte.

Il se mordit férocement la lèvre et il était à la limite de saigner, il passa la langue dessus pour apaiser la douleur, mais ça ne lui donna encore plus envie de sentir celle de Harry sur ses lèvres meurtries.

Là tout de suite il pourrait plonger dans la piscine et y rester jusqu’à ce qu’il soit trop fatigué pour penser.

Harry le regarda, semblant lutter intérieurement sur ce qu’il avait à faire. Parler à Louis ou le laisser seul.

Au final il ne put rien faire puisque Louis se jeta frénétiquement sur lui, emprisonnant sa bouche dans la sienne.

Harry resta interdit pendant quelques secondes et quand Louis attrapa les cheveux dans sa nuque pour lui incliner la tête et approfondir leur baiser Harry finit par y répondre. Encadrant les hanches de Louis à l’aide de ses mains.

Louis cala son nez contre celui de Harry et bougea férocement ses lèvres contre celles de ce dernier.

Harry laissa totalement Louis faire car il savait qu’il en avait besoin. Pour libérer sa frustration au moins.

Louis laissa ses mains parcourir le dos de Harry du bout des doigts et il lâcha finalement ses lèvres et se recula immédiatement, se tournant complètement de Harry en enfouissant avec frénésie ses affaires dans son sac.

\- Louis...

Celui-ci ne répondait pas, essayant d’enfiler son jeans avec tant de mal à cause de ses jambes encore mouillées.

\- Tu ne-tu ne peux pas faire ça, balbutia Louis en fermant le bouton de son jeans.

\- Tu m’as embrassé, pointa Harry son torse se soulevant, cherchant de l’air dû à leur baiser.

\- J’ai fait ça, confirma Louis en essayant de ne pas paniquer encore plus qu’il ne l’était. Je suis stupide.

Harry se redressa avec l’aide du mur dans son dos.

\- Hey Louis, détends-toi...

\- Non. Toi tu as l’habitude d’embrasser de mecs dans ta vie, mais moi non.

Harry était déchiré entre bloquer la porte pour qu’il se confronte enfin et le laisser partir. Il ne voulait pas que Louis parte comme la dernière fois et que les choses redeviennent bizarres entre eux.

Harry détourna la tête une seconde avant le reposer son regard sur Louis.

\- Tu es toujours dans ma tête, ne put s’empêcher de cracher Louis en fermant son sac de sport et le mettre sur son épaule. Et je ne sais foutrement pas ce que ça signifie.

\- Peut-être que tu devrais arrêter de chercher une signification.

Louis se planta devant Harry.

\- Ou peut-être que je devrais partir, lâcha Louis en faisant exactement ce qu’il venait de dire. Partir loin d’ici et surtout de Harry pour au moins le reste de la journée.

*

Louis était étendu dans son lit en train de regarder les étoiles par la fenêtre. Et il se haïssait de ne pas réussir à se sortir Harry de la tête. Vraiment.

Il avait tout essayé. Écouter de la musique, lire, regarder un film, faire du sport, jouer avec ses sœurs, manger, dormir.

Mais même Harry le suivait dans ses rêves. Putain d’injustice.

Et il ne savait même pas comment il réagirait demain en le voyant. Il pourrait tout aussi bien faire semblant de ne plus s’en rappeler, mais non.

C’était réel. Il pouvait encore sentir le goût de Harry sur ses lèvres.

Et ironiquement c’était seulement en bloquant ses lèvres à celles de Harry que ses pensées avaient arrêté de se bousculer dans sa tête. Ça avait semblé _juste_ quand il l’avait fait, jusqu’à ce qu’il se recule et que toutes ses pensées étaient revenues tel un boomerang.

Il mit son bras sur ses yeux pour n’y voir que du noir et le lendemain matin il se réveilla exactement dans cette même position. Il devait s’être endormi sans s’en rendre compte.

*

Ce jour-là à l’entraînement Harry regardait Louis qui évitait son regard, mais pas comme les autres fois. Les autres fois, il le faisait clairement pour lui montrer qu’il ne voulait plus rien avoir affaire avec lui, mais cette fois... C’était plus comme s’il était contrarié ou gêné. Probablement les deux à la fois en vérité.

C’est pourquoi dans les vestiaires Harry ne lâcha pas Louis des yeux jusqu’à ce que celui-ci le regarde et clairement ses yeux criaient l’incompréhension. Il était désorienté.

Harry ne savait pas s’il devait avoir une conversation avec lui pour que Louis se sente mieux ensuite ou le laisser seul.

Mais quand Louis sortit des vestiaires, son sac de sport sur son épaule que sa main maintenait fermement contre celle-ci, certainement trop puisque ses jointures étaient plus blanches qu’à la normale, Harry comprit dans son regard.

Alors il finit de s’habiller et suivit Louis à distance. Il savait déjà où Louis les amenait. À l’étang. Mais il se contenait de s’enfoncer dans les bois avec lui.

Il savait que Louis avait voulu qu’il le suive. Il ralentissait son allure de temps en temps pour permettre à Harry de le rattraper et dès qu’il était à une distance raisonnable de quelques mètres il reprenait.

Quand Harry arriva Louis était assis sur le ponton en bois, la pointe de ses chaussures dans l’eau créant des cercles dans l’eau.

Harry remit en place son bandana dans ses cheveux et s’assit à côté de Louis tout en lui laissant de l’espace.

Louis ne semblait pas décidé à parler. En vérité il avait trop de choses à dire qu’il ne savait plus vraiment par quoi commencer. Alors il ne commença par rien.

\- Alors... Tu vas à la piscine cette semaine ?

Harry se retint de soupirer.

\- Ne prétend pas être là pour parler de ce genre de choses.

Louis ne redit rien, laissant sa main flotter à la surface de l’eau.

\- Je ne sais pas moi-même pourquoi je suis là, commença Louis en se tournant vers Harry.

\- Pour que je réponde à tes questions sûrement, essaya de deviner Harry en coinçant une mèche de cheveux échappée de son bandana due à la légère brise. Tu veux savoir si tu es attiré par les mecs ? Eh bien je ne peux pas répondre à ta place.

\- Je ne suis pas attiré par les mecs, l’informa Louis en détournant son regard du sien. Mais tu en es un, appuya Louis.

\- Tu es attiré par moi ? 

Louis put noter le sourire satisfait de Harry et il eut envie de lui faire avaler. Alors il haussa les épaules en ne fuyant qu’encore plus son regard.

\- Tu as aimé m’embrasser, affirma légèrement Harry, sa voix paraissant plus rauque aux oreilles de Louis. Mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu es amoureux de moi ou un truc dans le genre, peu importe ce que ton cerveau te dit.

Pour la première fois Louis planta avec résolution ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

\- Je t’apprécie c’est tout, essaya de se convaincre Louis. Je t’aime bien, en vérité, reformula Louis inconsciemment.

\- Tu m’aimes _bien_ , répéta Harry l’esprit ailleurs.

\- Nan c’est autre chose, se résolut Louis en secouant la tête, espérant que ça remette ses pensées en ordre.

Ça ne pouvait pas juste être ça, de l’amitié profonde ou un truc du genre. Louis ressentait tout ce qui concernait Harry du fond de ses entrailles. Son regard était magnétisé dans sa direction. Ses mains avaient constamment envie de le toucher, ses lèvres de l’embrasser et il avait quelque chose d’irrémédiable qui le poussait vers lui, le tirant dans la direction de Harry. 

\- C’est plus que ça, souffla Louis en se rendant compte trop tard de ses paroles.

Harry vit à l’air de Louis que celui-ci allait reprendre peur et s’échapper. Mettant le plus de distance entre eux.

\- Hey, murmura Harry en prenant la main de Louis pour la poser sur sa cuisse et la masser légèrement dans un faible espoir de le détendre. 

Mais Louis était totalement crispé.

\- Tu ne sais pas à quel point je dois résister pour ne pas partir là maintenant.

Parce que la vérité était que Louis avait envie de fuir, car tout cela devenait compliqué et trop sérieux. Il ne pouvait plus penser clairement. Surtout au contact de la peau de Harry.

Harry mordilla sa lèvre inférieure, la faisant rougir délicieusement.

\- On peut y aller doucement si tu veux. Être amis...

Louis ferma les yeux semblant lutter intérieurement.

\- Mais s’il te plaît ne pars pas, souffla Harry en resserrant sa prise sur la main de Louis. Ne me demande pas de partir non plus.

Louis déglutit et finit par resserrer lui aussi sa prise sur la main de Harry lui faisant comprendre qu’il n’allait pas partir ni ne demanderait à Harry de le faire.

Et ils sont restés ainsi jusqu’au coucher du soleil qui se reflétait lentement dans l’eau, les ramenant brutalement à la réalité.

*

Louis et Harry avaient prévu de faire un jogging ce dimanche matin et Louis grogna en entendant son alarme se mettre en route. 

Qui de normalement sain courait à six heures trente du matin ?

Il se traîna devant son petit déjeuner et l’avala comme il put étant donné que son estomac n’était pas plus réveillé que lui. 

Il venait à peine de s’habiller en tenue de sport que Harry l’attendait devant en sautillant sur place pour s’échauffer.

Louis le regarda depuis sa fenêtre et ne put s’empêcher de noter qu’un bandeau bleu marine retenait ses cheveux en arrière eux-mêmes retenus en un petit chignon sur le haut de sa tête.

Louis avait déjà vu Harry plus déshabillé que cela à la natation, mais là il était tout aussi attirant.

Harry leva la tête et croisa le regard de Louis qui décida d’agir normalement pour une fois et non pas comme quelqu’un qui venait de passer plusieurs minutes à le détailler et lui fit signe qu’il descendait le rejoindre.

Louis trouvait cela parfait. La course. Il pouvait rester avec Harry sans qu’il ne soit obligé de parler. Enfin Louis espérait plutôt qu’ils seraient tellement essoufflés qu’ils ne pourraient pas se parler.

Louis ferma la porte derrière lui et Harry lui sourit immédiatement et partit déjà en courant en marche arrière pour observer le visage de Louis. Louis mit quelques secondes à comprendre ce qui se passait et rejoignit Harry en courant tout en protestant de ne pas l’avoir attendu.

Une fois Louis à sa hauteur Harry se mit dans le bon sens et il ne vit pas venir le coude de Louis dans ses côtes.

\- Hey ! protesta-t-il en s’éloignant de Louis et de son coude. Tu peux m’abîmer autant que tu veux, tu ne me battras jamais à la nage, le nargua Harry en accélérant la cadence.

\- Bien sûr que si. Tu verras bientôt je serais à la ligne d’arrivée que tu en seras encore au milieu du parcours.

Louis lui sourit espièglement, dévoilant ses dents blanches qui ressortaient avec son bronzage d’été.

Harry le regarda du coin de l’œil et sourit intérieurement en voyant son air satisfait. Il était tellement beau comme ça. Sans cet air perdu, ses sourcils froncés en permanence et son sourire présent sur ses lèvres.

\- Et tu sais pourquoi ça arrivera ?

\- Non, répondit lentement Harry entre deux respirations. 

Louis tourna la tête pour que Harry en fasse de même et ainsi ancrer ses yeux aux siens.

\- Parce que tu es distrait par trop de choses, exposa-t-il en contournant une voiture garée sur le trottoir. À commencer par moi, rit-il en abandonnant Harry derrière lui et sprinter jusqu’à l’entrée du parc qui était visible, sa voix résonnant dans la tête de Harry.

Harry ne tenta pas de le rattraper lui laissant cette victoire-ci. Mais cela ne l’empêcha pas de penser aux paroles de Louis.

Putain lui aussi était tellement dans la merde. Depuis quand était-il aussi impliqué dans la vie de Louis ?

Et surtout depuis quand se laissait-il distraire par quoi que ce soit.

Il passa ses mains sur son visage se rendant compte que c’était exactement ce qu’il faisait. Se laisser distraire.

Et de plus par Louis.

Il relégua ses pensées dans un coin de sa tête et le rejoignit pour continuer leur jogging ensemble.

*

Ils avaient fait de ça une habitude, courir le dimanche matin ensemble. Louis arrivait même parfois à reculer l’heure et ainsi dormir quelques précieuses minutes en plus.

Au début ils se contentaient de courir l’un à côté de l’autre, puis ensuite ils se sont mis à parler ensemble parce qu’ils en étaient définitivement capables sans être essoufflés. 

Peu à peu ils se familiarisaient aux habitudes de l’autre. Comme par exemple Harry préférait courir à gauche et avoir Louis à sa droite. Harry finissait toujours son jogging par un sprint et Louis avait été déconcerté la première fois en ne voyant plus Harry à ses côtés puis au final c’était devenu une course entre eux, une fois le coin de la rue passé, ils couraient aussi vite que leurs jambes leur permettaient et finissaient avachis dans l’herbe de Louis devant sa maison. Dans ses moments Harry tirait Louis par le bras, lui expliquant à chaque fois l’importance de s’étirer et qu’il le remercierait demain.

Ils aimaient courir ensemble et se partager un écouteur quand il voulait juste écouter de la musique et rien d’autre.

C’était la chose la plus réelle qu’ils avaient ensemble.

Une heure pas très fixe le dimanche et un footing dans le parc.

Et Louis se raccrochait à ça pour prétendre que Harry n’était qu’un ami et rien de plus.

Évidemment.

*

Louis avait négocié avec Harry pour courir à huit heures aujourd’hui en prétendant qu’il l’avait épuisé hier matin avec ses entraînements de piscine les plus inventifs les uns que les autres. Et bien sûr que Harry ne pouvait rien lui refuser, il avait capitulé.

Ils couraient déjà depuis vingt bonnes minutes quand Harry leva la tête vers le ciel.

\- Il va pleuvoir, constat-il dû à l’air lourd et orageux.

\- On sera rentré avant.

Une fois sa phrase achevée celui-ci reçut une goutte d’eau juste en dessous de son œil.

Harry adressa un sourire satisfait à Louis et celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel en détournant dramatiquement la tête à l’opposé.

Et a priori ce n’était pas une petite pluie passagère, mais bien une pluie diluvienne qui commença à s’abattre sur eux, trempant leur tee-shirt et cheveux en un rien de temps.

Harry prit la main de Louis et le tira en direction des jeux pour enfant déserts à cette heure de la journée. Harry poussa Louis à l’intérieur d’une petite maison qui les abritera le temps de la pluie.

\- Comment tu vas rentrer dans ce truc ? constata Louis en riant en imaginant Harry comme Alice au pays des merveilles, ses bras et ses jambes sortant par les fenêtres de la maison.

\- Recule-toi juste un peu.

Louis s’assit et se tassa dans un coin de la maison tout en ramenant ses jambes contre lui. Harry se courba pour entrer à son tour, cognant sa tête au passage contre la chambranle de la porte. Il grogna en massant son crâne et s’assit en face de Louis.

Louis se retint de sourire devant la position inconfortable de Harry. Ce dernier était accroupi et replié sur lui-même, alors Louis attrapa ses chevilles et les tira dans sa direction pour obliger Harry à s’asseoir et mettre ses longues jambes de part et d’autre de ses hanches, étant ainsi emprisonné par les jambes de celui-ci.

Ils étaient tellement à l’étroit que leurs bras se touchaient, laissant quelques frissons sur leur peau. Mais c’était uniquement dû au froid de la pluie qui avait mouillé leur vêtement, bien sûr.

Dans un mouvement de réflexe Louis tendit la main devant lui pour coincer une boucle de Harry dans son bandeau qui était collée à sa joue.

Et Louis nota comment la joue de Harry était chaude et douce et aussi que ce dernier s’était littéralement reposé contre sa main pour prolonger le contact.

Louis n’allait pas tenir longtemps ici sans dérailler.

Comment pouvait-il être dans cet état alors qu’il arrivait très bien à gérer Harry en maillot de bain toute la semaine ?

Il devait avoir de la fièvre ou une connerie du genre.

Louis guettait le moment où la pluie cesserait, mais elle persistait, projetant des gouttes sur le toit de la petite maison et s’infiltrant par une fissure pour goutter sur le nez de Louis.

Louis cala sa tête contre le mur en plastique pour l’éloigner de l’eau, mais il était toujours aussi proche de Harry.

Ses hanches butaient contre les pieds de celui-ci, leurs bras se frôlaient et les yeux de l’un et l’autre se baladaient toujours sur une partie du corps respective de l’autre.

Louis se sentait littéralement piéger par le regard de Harry comme entre les serres d’un aigle.

Mais s’il mettait de côté ses pensées ça avait quelque chose de plus positive qu’être emprisonné par un aigle.

Harry était définitivement mieux.

Il délirait complètement, seigneur.

Il ferma les yeux mais ça ne fit qu’empirer les choses. Il ressentait encore plus la proximité de Harry comme ça dans la semi-obscurité.

Et il _pensait_ à des choses qui n’avaient pas lieu d’être. Comme aux lèvres de Harry par exemple, ou encore à son souffle dans son cou, ses mains le touchant et ses yeux le fixant intensément. Et le pire dans tout ça et que Louis _aimait_ ça.

L’accalmie lui sauva la vie et ils sortirent enfin de cet endroit confiné où Louis se sentait piégé. 

Mais même en courant encore et toujours plus vite cette sensation ne le quitta pas.

Louis était emprisonné où qu’il soit, ironiquement.

*

Louis sortait de son cours d’anglais quand il remarqua la présence de Harry sur le mur d’en face qui était sur son portable et lorsque celui-ci releva la tête et croisa le regard de Louis il le rangea et vint à sa rencontre.

\- Qu’est-ce que tu fais ici ? demanda Louis en se plantant devant lui tout en tenant la bretelle de son sac, la tête levée vers le haut pour rencontrer les prunelles de Harry. 

\- Je suis venu te chercher, fit-il naturellement en haussant les épaules.

Louis le suivit tout en réfléchissant, avaient-ils quelque chose de prévu ?

\- Tu as pris ton vélo ? s’enquit Harry en descendant les marches pour se rendre au rez-de-chaussée.

C’était ça ! Ils devaient faire du vélo ensemble car le coach leur avait demandé d’en faire pour qu’ils s’entretiennent comme il ne pouvait pas être là cette semaine et les entraîner. Ça lui était complètement sorti de la tête pourtant il était venu exprès en vélo ce matin.

\- Oui. J’ai l’impression que le coach nous prépare plus à faire un triathlon, grogna Louis en remontant son sac sur son épaule.

\- C’est cool de faire du vélo, contra Harry.

Louis comprit pourquoi faire du vélo était cool selon Harry. Celui-ci évitait toutes les côtes et avait pris un chemin dans les bois ressemblant plus au final à un parcours de cross. Ils étaient même passés sur un pont en bois qui selon Louis laissait vraiment à désirer, mais le bruit de l’eau passant en dessous de celui-ci était beau à voir, tout comme la verdure de la forêt qui foisonnait dans les coins d’ombre. 

Louis dépassa Harry et quand il se retourna pour voir où il se trouvait il ne le vit plus. Il ralentit en plissant les yeux pour mieux voir dû au soleil et quand il reporta son regard devant lui Harry se tenait devant lui, sortant des arbres d’un sentier non tracé. Louis secoua la tête et Harry se retourna pour lui sourire avec ses fossettes présentes tout en tirant puérilement la langue. Louis prit ça pour une invitation à faire la course et il partit au quart de tour.

Ils arrivèrent au coude à coude à l’orée du bois et s’arrêtèrent pour s’y reposer.

\- J’ai chaud, râla Louis en levant son tee-shirt pour laisser le peu d’air s’y engouffrer. Tu veux aller à la piscine ?

Harry regarda sa montre accrochée à son poignet droit et jeta un regard à Louis.

\- Elle va bientôt fermer.

Les coins de lèvres de Louis s’étirèrent lentement pour finalement former un sourire fier.

\- Je ne parle pas de la piscine municipale, précisa-t-il en se penchant d’autant plus sur son vélo pour faire mine de repartir tout en haussant un sourcil. Tu viens ?

Harry se remit en selle.

\- Aller où ?

\- Tu ne m’as pas cru quand je te disais que j’aillais m’entraîner à la piscine du lycée ?

Harry hoqueta lorsqu’il comprit.

\- Tu ne vas pas forcer la serrure ? demanda-t-il incrédule.

Son air inquiet donna presque envie à Louis de prendre ses joues dans ses mains et de l’embrasser sur le bout du nez. Presque.

\- Pourquoi la forcer si j’ai les clés ? fit-il en sortant ladite clé avec un sourire en coin.

Les yeux de Harry s’illuminèrent et Louis fut heureux d’avoir provoqué cela. Il aimait rendre Harry heureux et surtout voir son sourire.

Louis commença à pédaler et il vérifia que Harry le suivait bien. Il était juste derrière lui.

Harry se mit à la hauteur de Louis.

\- Comment tu as eu ces clés ?

Louis se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Il ne l’avait jamais dit à personne. Même pas à Liam, il ne voulait pas que les gars de l’équipe l’apprennent et qu’ils décident de faire une pool party ou une connerie du genre. Ce serait lui le responsable.

\- J’ai fait un double, dit-il en haussant les épaules autant qu’il le pouvait en tenant son guidon sans se déséquilibrer.

Une fois il avait trouvé les clés sur la porte en sortant de cours, il devait parler au coach et il les avait juste prises le temps du week-end pour qu’elles ne restent pas là et il en avait fait un double. Ce n’était pas très légal, mais ça l’avait vraiment aidé de venir seul ici se ressourcer ou juste s’entraîner pour oublier toutes les choses qui se passaient dans sa vie. De toute façon il soupçonnait le coach de s’en douter, mais il n’avait jamais rien dit. 

S’il y avait des choses qui le tracassaient, il venait nager ici le soir ou la nuit parfois et tout le temps qu’il était entouré de ces murs et au contact de l’eau il oubliait tout. 

Il avait même carrément pété les plombs en se rendant compte qu’il ne pouvait pas faire ça concernant le problème Harry car toute cette piscine lui rappelait lui. Leurs entraînements ensemble, leurs discussions dans les vestiaires, son regard. Tout.

Une fois arrivés ils déposèrent leur vélo sur le côté et Louis ouvrit la porte et Harry n’osait même pas entrer, regardant aux alentours.

Louis leva les yeux au ciel et lui prit le poignet pour le tirer à l’intérieur.

\- Il n’y a jamais personne. Je fais ça depuis plus d’un an.

La porte se referma derrière eux dans un bruit sourd et Louis appuya sur l’interrupteur qui alluma les lumières dans la piscine qui s’illumina instantanément. Et même si Louis était habitué à le voir ça restait tout de même magnifique.

Harry avait l’impression de redécouvrir pour la première fois la piscine, l’eau avait une couleur plus vive et elle l’appelait à se plonger dedans. Définitivement.

Il ne prit même pas la peine se rejoindre Louis au vestiaire et se changea en plein milieu de la piscine pour y entrer le plus rapidement.

Une fois Louis changé il sortit des vestiaires et fronça les sourcils à la vue des vêtements de Harry éparpillés au bord de l’eau. Il posa son regard sur la surface de l’eau et en y regardant mieux il vit une ombre qui s’avérait être Harry sous l’eau. 

Il prit de l’élan et s’élança au-dessus de l’eau et par la même occasion de Harry. Quand il ouvrit les yeux sous l’eau il put y voir Harry qui lui souriait avec ses cheveux formant une auréole autour de sa tête. Il était tellement occupé à le détailler qu’il ne remarqua pas quand il se précipita dans sa direction pour foncer sur lui et le renverser de manière à ce que son dos rencontre le sol de la piscine, Harry battant l’eau pour s’éloigner le plus vite de lui.

Une fois que Louis reprit ses esprits il poursuivit Harry et le rattrapa assez rapidement - il soupçonnait celui-ci de vouloir précisément se faire rattraper - une fois à sa portée il lui saisit la cheville et le tira. Emporté par la force de Louis, Harry se retrouva en dessous de celui-ci et Louis passa son bras autour de sa taille pour les amener à la surface afin qu’ils reprennent de l’oxygène et une fois cela fait il entraîna Harry dans les profondeurs de l’eau en s’accrochant à lui, leurs poids les aidant à toucher le sol ainsi que l’oxygène qu’ils relâchaient.

Harry enleva la prise de Louis sur lui pour se retourner et lui faire face. Louis lui envoya une bulle d’air dans le visage quand il nota que le regard de Harry se faisait perdu et Harry posa immédiatement la paume de sa main sur sa bouche pour l’empêcher de refaire ça à nouveau. 

Ils poussèrent leurs pieds sur le sol pour remonter plus vite et une fois à la surface Louis fut d’autant plus essoufflé en voyant Harry sortir de l’eau à la force de ses bras et l’eau dégouliner le long de son corps. Il suivit attentivement le cheminement de celle-ci et s’enfonça dans l’eau quand Harry posa son regard sur lui avec un sourire moqueur.

Il partit chercher un élastique pour attacher ses cheveux mouillés.

Quand il revint il plongea de manière à passer sous Louis et le temps de se retourner Louis avait perdu sa trajectoire il poussa un cri en se sentant soulever dans les airs. Il s’agrippa à la première chose qu’il put qui s’avéra être les épaules de Harry.

\- Descend-moi de là, protesta Louis, mais malgré tout ses cuisses étaient fermement accrochées à Harry et ses mains maintenaient avec force ses épaules à tel point que Harry risquait d’avoir des petits bleus représentant le bout de ses doigts. 

Tout dans son comportement disait l’inverse de ce qu’il demandait.

Harry progressa dans l’eau, alors Louis noua d’autant plus ses jambes derrière le dos de celui-ci. Il nota que l’élastique de Harry allait partir, alors il lui retira délicatement de ses cheveux, les réunissant en une masse noueuse sur la tête pour lui refaire son chignon.

\- Merci. Mais tu ne descendras pas pour autant, claironna Harry 

Louis se pencha de manière à passer sa tête par-dessus celle de Harry et le regarder ainsi à l’envers.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Tu n’as pas pied, fredonna Harry en les amenant progressivement vers le côté le plus profond de la piscine.

\- Je peux nager, contredit-il, mais l’affaissement de son corps sur celui de Harry témoignait le contraire. Et j’ai froid là.

\- Hum, fit-il laissant sous-entendre qu’il pensait le contraire.

Harry replongea donc sous l’eau mais mit Louis sur son dos cette fois-ci pour qu’il n’ait plus froid.

Et c’est vrai que les cours, plus le vélo l’avait complètement achevé, alors si Harry se proposait à l’amener là où bon lui semblait Louis s’en fichait bien du moment qu’ils restaient dans l’eau.

Louis soupira donc de contentement en posant son menton sur la tête de Harry et en entourant de ses bras ses épaules.

Une fois à l’autre bout de la piscine Harry détacha les bras de Louis et ce dernier protesta. Il voulait dormir sur Harry dans l’eau. 

Il était vraiment fatigué pour penser ça.

Harry prit les hanches de Louis et le sortit de l’eau pour l’asseoir au bord et tira sa serviette molletonneuse plus loin pour l’entourer autour de celui-ci qui l’accueillit avec plaisir en s’y pelotonnant.

\- Vas-y je te regarde, chuchota Louis en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

Il avait finalement compris que Harry voulait qu’il regarde sa culbute comme le coach lui avait dit de s’entraîner sur celle-ci et que Harry écoutait toujours les remarques de celui-ci.

Harry recula de quelques mètres et vint en crawl dans sa direction puis effectua une pirouette sous l’eau et se repoussa avec l’aide de ses pieds sur le mur pour repartir nager dans le sens inverse.

Il ressortit la tête de l’eau et chercha le regard de Louis pour y voir ce qu’il en pensait.

\- Elle est bien. Mieux qu’avant, lui sourit-il avec un sourire fatigué. Tu devrais juste arriver plus vite, tu ralentis quand tu sais que tu dois faire ta culbute. Comme ça ce sera plus fluide. 

\- Je suis bien groupé ?

Louis hocha la tête en resserrant la serviette sur son corps.

Harry nagea jusqu’au rebord de la piscine de manière à s’il tendait le bras il pourrait toucher Louis.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? demanda-t-il en voyant sa mine fatiguée et ses petits yeux.

Louis acquiesça, alors Harry s’extirpa de l’eau et partit réunir ses affaires tandis que Louis se traîna jusqu’aux vestiaires.

Louis venait d’enfiler son tee-shirt quand Harry fit irruption.

\- Ma serviette, fit-il devant l’air d’incompréhension de Louis.

Louis lui tendit avec un sourire gêné, mais Harry la drapa autour de lui et soupira en sentant la chaleur et l’odeur de Louis sur celle-ci.

Une fois habillés ils quittèrent la piscine et rentrèrent chez eux à vélo, Harry quittant Louis une fois qu’ils passèrent devant sa maison.

Et dans la nuit en pédalant sous les étoiles Harry se surprit à penser à Louis et son sourire. Ses mains. Ses yeux. Ses lèvres. Son corps.

Il était un tel idiot de ne pas avoir vu venir ce qui se passait.

Il tombait peu à peu amoureux de Louis et c’était la chose la plus stupide et insensée qu’il avait fait dans sa vie.

Et les étoiles pouvaient en témoigner.

*

Harry avait remarqué les cernes sous les yeux de Louis qui s’intensifiaient un peu plus chaque jour, mais il ne dit rien. Pas ses affaires après tout. 

Mais quand les gars de l’équipe voulurent fêter le début des vacances après leur entraînement dans un quelconque bar, Louis fut réticent, disant être fatigué.

\- Allez Louis, tu auras toutes les vacances pour te reposer, insista un mec de l’équipe qui essuyait vigoureusement ses cheveux.

Étrangement Harry vit le regard penseur de Louis qui était posé sur lui. C’était étrange parce que ça ne lui ressemblait pas tellement d’être ailleurs, c’était plus le truc de Harry ça.

\- Je verrai, fit-il vaguement en passant ses mains sur son visage.

Une fois les gens sortis, Louis s’adressa à lui :

\- Tu y vas toi ?

\- Je travaille.

Louis détourna le regard et Harry attrapa son sac.

\- D’ailleurs j’y vais je vais être en retard.

Louis leva vaguement la main en direction de Harry et laissa sa tête claquer contre le mur. Il soupira. Il n’arrivait plus à dormir ces derniers temps. La nuit il ne dormait pas, il pensait. À Harry, évidemment. C’était encore et toujours lui la cause de ses insomnies. 

Peut-être qu’il devrait aller rejoindre les mecs ce soir, de cette manière il pourra peut-être oublier Harry le temps d’une soirée.

Il allait faire ça. Il envoya un message à Liam pour dire qu’il venait et trouva le courage de se lever et de se traîner jusque chez lui en attendant ce soir.

*

Louis était avachi sur la table et regardait son portable toutes les deux minutes pour voir si Harry ne lui avait pas envoyé de message. Il était tellement minable.

Le bruit de la musique lui donnait encore plus mal à la tête et les lumières stroboscopiques n’aidaient pas. Liam déposa fermement un verre devant lui, il fut même aspergé de quelques gouttes du liquide. 

\- Soit tu viens danser, soit tu l’appelles, exigea Liam en restant fermement debout, les mains en appuient sur la table en face de Louis.

Louis releva sa tête uniquement pour lui lancer un regard noir.

\- Je t’en prie, grogna Liam en levant les yeux au ciel. 

Il n’était plus impressionné depuis longtemps par ce regard.

Louis ne bougea pas, sa tête toujours enfouie entre ses bras, alors Liam s’empara de son portable et écrit un message à Harry qui ne devait pas être trop cohérent.

Il replaça le portable près de Louis et rejoignit la piste de danse avec un sourire satisfait.

Louis tourna la tête en entendant son portable vibrer contre la table. Il le déverrouilla rapidement et fronça les sourcils d’incompréhension.

_✉ Tu as bu ? Ou tu es désespéré aha ?J’arrive dans une demi-heure ;)_

Louis se redressa et essaya d’apercevoir Liam sur la piste. Il grogna en lisant le message précédent. Liam avait-il dit qu’il avait _besoin_ de Harry ? Avec un smiley tout triste avec des larmes ? Putain il allait le massacrer.

Quand Harry arriva et chatouilla sa nuque du bout de ses doigts froids Louis ne pensa plus à massacrer Liam. Il allait le remercier même.

Il chercha encore plus le contact de Harry encore un peu groggy de sa micro sieste qui se résumait à fermer les yeux et à penser à Harry. Encore.

Harry s’assit à côté de Louis et lui retira son portable des mains pour le poser sur la table. Il se demanda pourquoi il avait cédé et était venu ici. Mais la raison évidente était sous ses yeux. Louis.

Il passa son bras autour des épaules de Louis et celui-ci ne protesta pas, s’appuyant même à la rencontre de son contact. Harry ne dit rien et profita juste de la chaleur corporelle de Louis. Les nuits commençaient à redevenir froide.

\- Tu as bu ? chuchota Harry contre l’oreille de Louis, son souffle procurant un long frisson le long de l’échine de Louis.

\- Non. C’est Liam qui a envoyé le message, confia-t-il en cherchant Liam du coin de l’œil pour le pointer du doigt et appuyer ses dires.

Harry fut presque déçu qu’il ne venait pas de Louis. Mais bon il se faisait des illusions comme toujours. Comme à chaque fois que Louis se perdait à le contempler, à lui sourire, à le frôler...

Louis dut voir son sourire triste puisqu’il s’empressa d’ajouter :

\- Mais je suis content que tu sois venu, marmonna-t-il dans la manche de sa veste qu’il avait toujours sur le dos.

\- Vraiment ?

Louis hocha la tête et suite à cela Harry retrouva le sourire.

Liam vint vers Harry en lui tendant un verre et en criant un peu trop pour la pauvre tête de Louis. Il avait mal à la tête sans avoir bu, c’était absolument génial.

\- Tu es là ! s’exclama-t-il en passant un bras autour de Harry et donc par la même occasion, toucha l’épaule de Louis. Louis se morfondait. Il pense trop, fit-il en posant un doigt sur sa tempe.

\- Il pense à quoi ? demanda innocemment Harry, pensant que Liam tentait de faire une blague qu’il ne comprenait pas à cause de ses mots ponctués de rire et ses haussements de sourcils suggestifs.

Liam posa son regard sur Louis et ravala son sourire.

\- Pas le droit de dire.

Harry tourna la tête vers celle de Louis qui était plus proche qu’il ne pensait. Celui-ci secoua la tête, faisant signe de laisser tomber parce que Liam avait trop bu et racontait des âneries. 

\- Tu devrais venir danser, fit Liam en se penchant vers Louis. Tu penseras moins, certifia-t-il en le tirant par le bras et par la même occasion sur Harry.

Harry se décala et prit les hanches de Louis pour le faire passer au-dessus de lui, mais Louis n’était pas de cet avis. Il récupéra son bras que Liam lâcha et il s’assit perpendiculairement sur les cuisses de Harry, ne voulant pas se déloger d’ici.

Il prit le bras de Harry qui l’empêchait de s’appuyer contre son torse et l’entoura lui-même autour de son ventre, défiant Liam du regard pour le traîner sur la piste.

Harry resserra sa prise sur Louis et Liam finit par partir. Harry enleva son bras autour de Louis, pensant que celui-ci reprendrait sa place comme Liam n’était plus là pour le tirer sur la piste, mais il n’en fit rien. 

Louis s’assura juste que Liam était bien reparti et ne reviendrait pas à la charge.

\- C’est pour ça que tu as des cernes ? Tu penses trop ?

Louis se dandina mal à l’aise et Harry agrippa ses hanches pour le maintenir en place.

\- Liam a raison, danser ça enlève un bon nombre de choses dans la tête.

\- Tu veux danser ? demanda Louis, sa voix partant dans les aigus.

\- Tu viendrais ? 

Louis ne répondit pas tout de suite et tendit l’oreille.

\- Pas cette musique, établit-il en fronçant le nez.

Harry s’enfonça un peu plus contre son dossier en ferma les yeux. Il ne pouvait pas penser clairement avec les yeux de Louis braqués sur lui.

\- Dis-moi quand une musique te plaira.

Louis voulut protester, mais Harry le coupa :

\- Je suis venu, tu me dois bien une danse.

Louis ne répliqua pas et lorsqu’une musique lui plut il entraîna Harry sur la piste de danse.

Harry dut le tirer par la main pour qu’il daigne bien vouloir danser avec lui. Il lui tourna autour en dansant jusqu’à ce qu’il le rejoigne dans sa danse. Harry se rapprocha plus près de Louis et celui-ci ne le repoussa pas. Harry passa un bras autour de lui, le rapprochant de lui tout en tournant sur eux-mêmes et Louis se laissa aller, frôlant même le cou de Harry du bout du nez. 

Harry se sentait bien et Louis semblait ne plus penser excessivement puisqu’il n’avait plus le pli entre ses sourcils.

Harry respira profondément l’odeur de Louis en fermant les yeux et il se dit qu’il pouvait bien rester là toute sa vie. Toute la nuit du moins.

Avec le regard de Louis sur lui, ses yeux luisants dans l’obscurité.

Et son cœur battant un peu trop vite.

*

Louis repassait en boucle la nuit dernière. 

Il avait dansé avec Harry et avait même eu _envie_ de l’embrasser. Il pouvait encore sentir ses mains sur lui, son souffle dans son cou et ses yeux le sonder dans l’obscurité.

Il était clairement foutu.

Il était en vacances, il était censé dormir la plupart du temps et il n’y arrivait pas. Même ça il ne pouvait pas. 

Il se pencha à travers son lit pour attraper son portable qui vibrait contre sa table de nuit et lut le message de Zayn. Zayn c’était un mec dans sa ville avec qui il avait été au collège et qui était parti dans un lycée d’art, mais il se voyait de temps en temps. La plupart du temps lors de soirées. Et c’était sûrement de cette façon qu’ils allaient se voir ce soir. À la soirée de Zayn.

Louis décida d’y aller parce qu’au moins pour une fois Harry n’y sera pas. Pendant une foutue nuit il ne penserait pas à Harry et avec un peu de chance il parviendrait à dormir en rentrant.

Il avait besoin de nager, mais il ne pouvait plus aller à l’étang, il faisait trop frais maintenant et la piscine municipale, non merci il avait un taux trop élevé de croiser Harry. Ce fut pourquoi il prit les clés sur son bureau et se rendit à la piscine du lycée et il y resta jusqu’au soir.

Il eut juste le temps de rentrer se changer et de rejoindre la fête de Zayn.

En arrivant il pouvait déjà entendre la musique filtrer entre les murs, heureusement que la maison de Zayn était éloignée des autres. Il traversa l’herbe devant sa maison en écrasant au passage un mégot sous la semelle de sa chaussure et entra dans la maison.

Zayn avait éteint la lumière principale, mais tout était visible en partie grâce aux projecteurs de lumière et la peinture phosphorescente étalée sur le visage des gens.

\- Hey Louis ! Viens par ici, le salua Zayn en lui attrapant l’épaule et l’entraînant dans un coin de la pièce où ses potes artistes étaient entassés sur un canapé.

Louis détailla Zayn de profil et il put voir que sa coiffure était toujours aussi bien structurée et ses pommettes saillantes cela accentué par les pointillés de peintures vertes sur chacune de celle-ci.

Zayn poussa Louis sur le canapé et lui tendit un verre et revint avec un pinceau à la main. Louis était coincé entre un garçon aux cheveux noirs et une fille aux cheveux bouclés chocolat et il n’avait qu’une envie, se relever de ce canapé douteux.

\- Tu me fais confiance ? demanda Zayn, mais il n’attendit pas de réponse posant déjà de la peinture bleue sur le visage de Louis.

Louis le laissa faire, il avait l’habitude et aimait souvent le rendu. Il avait déjà aidé Zayn sur certains projets et il savait qu’il n’était pas du genre à lui dessiner une paire de seins ou une moustache sur le visage.

Louis regardait les autres invités et il pouvait voir que tous, sans aucune exception arboraient de la peinture phosphorescente, certain en avait même sur le torse, les jambes et les bras.

Louis se contenterait du visage. 

Quand Zayn eut fini, c’est-à-dire quelques minutes plus tard il prit la place du garçon à côté de lui et ils parlèrent de ce qu’ils avaient manqué dans la vie de l’autre tout en buvant.

Louis prit soin de ne pas évoquer le prénom de Harry. Il n’était pas sûr de ce que son cerveau pourrait bien dévoiler si son nom sortait de sa bouche. Il apprit que Zayn avait sympathisé avec une fille en cours de dessin et il en parlait tellement librement que Louis l’envia.

\- Et toi ? Tu n’as personne qui fait battre ton cœur ? rit-il en buvant la fin de son verre, renversant la tête en arrière, de ce fait il ne put pas voir le sourire crispé de Louis.

Louis pensa immédiatement à Harry et non ce n’était pas du tout la chose à faire. Il le chassa de ses pensées et se força à adopter un air convainquant.

\- Personne.

Zayn lui donna un sourire en coin et se pencha vers son oreille.

\- La fille derrière toi. C’est ton genre non ? 

Louis ne se retourna pas. Il savait déjà de qui il s’agissait. La fille aux cheveux bouclés chocolat. 

\- J’ai pas envie ce soir. Je suis juste venu me détendre.

\- Je vois, fit Zayn un le regardant avec insistance. Comme tu veux, mais tu rates peut-être quelque chose.

Louis rit pour relâcher la pression qu’il ressentait sous le regard de Zayn. Il inspira calmement. Zayn ne pouvait pas deviner qu’il était soudainement attiré par un mec et plus particulièrement Harry Styles.

Il attrapa un verre et le but d’un coup pour noyer son air coupable et les mots qui étaient bloqués dans sa gorge.

\- Je te laisse, je reviens plus tard, amuse-toi, fit-il en haussant les sourcils et en appuyant son regard sur la fille aux côtés de Louis.

Louis retint un grognement et se tassa dans le canapé. Il ne voulait rien d’autre que rester et boire, se traîner chez lui sans vomir et s’endormir comme une souche. Mais le destin était contre lui. La fille à ses côtés commença à lui parler et ensuite Louis ne se rendit même pas compte que Harry avait quitté ses pensées. Ce qui était une bonne chose puisque c’était ce qu’il cherchait.

Ils parlèrent de Zayn, de ses cours d’art et elle lui proposa même de faire un projet avec elle un de ces jours car parfois elle se mettait avec Zayn pour les projets de groupe. Louis n’eut pas le cœur à refuser. Il n’avait même pas confirmé d’ailleurs. Charlène -la fille aux boucles chocolat - parlait beaucoup. Louis ne l’écoutait que d’une oreille, trop occupé à boire et à appuyer sur un tube de peinture qu’il avait trouvé dans le creux du canapé qui menaçait d’exploser sous la tension de ses doigts. 

Au fil de la soirée, il n’avait plus les pensées claires, il savait juste que Charlène était toujours en train de lui parler et il attendait que Zayn revienne. Mais il ne revint pas et au moment où il voulut partir Charlène le retint, l’entraînant sur la piste de danse pour danser avec lui.

Louis était ailleurs. À sa dernière soirée pour être exact. Sur la piste de danse avec Harry. Non, avec Charlène. Les deux ?

Louis attrapa les cheveux de Charlène entre ses mains, maintenant sa tête contre son cou. Il pouvait sentir son souffle sur sa peau et son odeur qui emplissait ses narines.

Elles avaient les cheveux doux. Comme Harry.

Des yeux verts, comme Harry.

Des fossettes, comme Harry

Mais ce n’était pas Harry. Elle était plus petite que lui, ses épaules n’étaient pas musclées, son ventre pas aussi ferme, ses lèvres dans son cou pas aussi timides. 

Et elle sentait le gel douche à la violette, pas à la noix de coco.

Louis voulut s’éloigner dans une dernière seconde de lucidité, mais quelqu’un le poussa et il se colla encore plus contre Charlène.

Elle planta ses yeux aux siens et Louis fut attiré par eux. Il avait une pointe d’or. Ils n’étaient pas pareils. Pareil que qui ?

Louis ferma les yeux, les pensées trop confuses pour penser correctement. Et quand il voulut les rouvrir il sentit une paire de lèvres sur les siennes. Alors il répondit au baiser, parce que ça avait un sentiment de familiarité.

Louis l’embrassa avant de la repousser et de balbutier des élucubrations sans aucun sens, retournant avec tant de mal jusqu’au canapé chercher sa veste. Il pouvait entendre Zayn le héler de loin, mais il ne se retourna pas.

Louis sortit précipitamment, manquant de tomber à cause de ses propres jambes. Il avait envie de pleurer.

De frustration, de colère envers lui-même, il ne savait plus.

Il regarda le ciel et tout tournait autour de lui.

Il arriva finalement chez lui en s’arrêtant à chaque coin de rue pour se tenir au poteau et ne pas s’écrouler. Il monta dans sa chambre et se laissa tomber dans son lit.

Il ferma les yeux et le visage de Harry apparut, superposé à celui de Charlène.

Il gémit lamentablement en s’enroulant dans ses couvertures.

Elle n’était _pas_ Harry.

*

Louis ne savait pas que lorsque Zayn disait de le rejoindre au hangar désaffecté, comme au bon vieux temps pour taguer les tôles rouillées il voulait dire avec d’autres gens et surtout Charlène.

Louis eut envie de faire demi-tour aussitôt. Il dut prendre énormément sur lui pour ne pas le faire.

Zayn se dirigea immédiatement vers lui, lui mettant une bombe de peinture entre les mains. Louis soupira et fit pression sur la bombe pour colorer le mur. Pour la peine il allait faire le dessin le plus moche qu’il avait en réserve.

\- Alors ? J’avais raison, c’est ton genre, affirma-t-il en lançant une œillade à Charlène.

Louis se retint de ne pas lever les yeux au ciel et fit un geste brusque, laissant une traînée de peinture sur le mur pour montrer son agacement.

\- Elle est cool. Je bosse avec elle parfois en cours. 

Louis s’en moquait éperdument Harry était mille fois mieux. 

Merde, il avait dit qu’il ne devait plus penser à lui, durant les vacances au moins.

Il posa son regard sur le graffiti de Zayn qui au moins ressemblait à quelque chose contrairement au sien.

\- Tu passes à côté de quelque chose, fit Zayn en haussant les épaules et en changeant de sujet.

Louis n’en était pas aussi certain que Zayn. Il n’avait pas l’impression de rater quelque chose. Par contre avec Harry il ressentait totalement ça et ce sentiment ne voulait pas se déloger de sa peau. 

Il posa sa bombe de peinture par terre et s’assit à même le sol pour observer les graffitis des autres personnes. Sans le vouloir il croisa les yeux de Charlène et elle lui fit un signe de main, alors il lui répondit par un maigre sourire, c’était le mieux qu’il pouvait faire actuellement. Il était tellement minable. Si on lui ouvrait le cerveau il était sûr que le prénom de Harry devrait y être gravé quelque part tellement il pensait à lui. Ou son portrait peut-être.

Louis se leva et alla se laisser tomber dans un canapé au centre du hangar. Ce n’était peut-être pas la meilleure idée du siècle puisque Charlène le rejoignit en lui tendant un chiffon pour qu’il puisse essuyer ses mains.

\- Fais pas cette tête, le charia-t-elle en le poussant à l’aide de son épaule. J’ai compris que je ne te plaisais pas.

\- Non, ce n’est pas-

\- Ne t’en fais pas, le rassura-t-elle. Tu as déjà quelqu’un en tête.

Louis voulut protester, mais elle l’en empêcha en levant sa main.

\- Ça se voit ce genre de truc, certifia-t-elle en remettant en place son bonnet gris. Je t’assure.

Louis mâchouilla sa lèvre inférieure, la rendant luisante et abîmée.

\- Cette fille que tu as en tête, elle ne t’aime pas ?

Louis ne répondit pas, se murant dans son silence. Mais quand il la vit ouvrir la bouche de nouveau il la coupa dans son élan :

\- C’est compliqué.

Mais elle insista, posant de plus en plus de questions et Louis allait craquer. Il se sentait acculé.

\- Elle habite loin ? Ou bien ce n’est peut-être pas une-

Le cerveau de Louis grilla violemment à cet instant. Il ne savait pas la suite de sa phrase, mais il ne voulait pas la découvrir, où qu’elle se finisse par quelque chose comme : à moins que ce ne soit pas une fille. Alors il fit la chose la plus stupide qu’il n’avait jamais faite dans sa vie. Il se précipita sur ses lèvres et les emprisonna pour la faire taire. 

Et ça fonctionna. Elle ne posa plus de questions.

Mais en contrepartie l’estomac de Louis se contracta et son cœur aussi. Même si c’était une douleur différente.

Louis se recula, le cerveau sur pause, il avait l’impression d’avoir vécu la scène à l’extérieur de son corps.

\- Je-euh.

\- Pas de souci. J’ai tendance à trop parler et être curieuse.

Louis ne savait pas comment elle pouvait garder le sourire et le rassurer en même temps après ce qui venait de se passer.

Il marmonna une suite de mots incohérents et partit loin d’ici et surtout loin d’elle.

*

Louis avait pensé toute la journée à son entraînement du soir. C’était la première fois qu’il allait revoir Harry depuis les vacances. Il était nerveux, il avait l’impression qu’à chaque instant il allait faire une énorme connerie. Il était tellement sur les nerfs, mais étrangement arrivé le soir, juste la vue de Harry le détendit, paradoxalement.

Ses yeux sur lui le confortaient, ça avait quelque chose de familier, de rassurant de savoir qu’il était toujours là à garder un œil sur lui.

Harry portait un long manteau gris et ça le rendait encore plus grand qu’il ne l’était. Louis ne savait pas comment régir, mais Harry lui si. Il se dirigea vers Louis, souriant comme à son habitude et serra furtivement Louis dans ses bras. Louis inspira doucement son odeur et ça lui avait manqué. Harry partit saluer les autres et Louis était resté figé depuis que Harry l’avait pris dans ses bras. Il n’avait pas la force de bouger.

Il ferma les yeux et se ressaisit.

Liam n’était pas venu à l’entraînement ce soir, alors le coach l’envoya avec Harry. Louis ne savait pas s’il était content ou non.

\- Je t’ai autant manqué ? plaisanta Harry en faisant référence à la venue inattendue de Louis comme partenaire.

S’il savait à quel point. Il n’avait que lui en tête, tout le temps. C’en était fatigant d’ailleurs.

\- Liam n’est pas là, se contenta de répondre Louis en passant ses lunettes autour de son cou.

\- Je vois.

\- Arrête, fit Louis en bousculant Harry pour qu’il enlève cette moue boudeuse de ses lèvres. Tu m’as manqué, juste un peu.

\- Juste un peu ? sourit-il en penchant adorablement la tête sur le côté.

\- Vas dans l’eau, soupira Louis en levant dramatiquement les yeux au ciel.

Harry lui lança un clin d’œil avant de plonger et de disparaître sous l’eau. Louis expira un grand coup, il pouvait le faire. Il pouvait bien prétendre ne pas vouloir toucher Harry et l’embrasser.

La fin de l’entraînement arriva et le coach était resté avec Louis et Harry pour revoir des points techniques avec eux, de ce fait quand ils sortirent tout le monde avait déjà déserté les vestiaires. Au plus grand damne de Louis.

Il attrapa sa serviette immédiatement en sortant et l’enroula autour de son corps. Il serra son gel douche contre son ventre et entra dans les douches avant Harry. Il avait déjà pris sa douche avec les autres mecs de l’équipe, il n’était pas pudique, mais savoir qu’il serait tout seul avec Harry le rendait nerveux.

Il accrocha sa serviette là où elle ne sera pas mouillée et c’est à ce moment que Harry entra en lui jetant un coup d’œil furtif. C’est comme cela qu’il nota l’air étrange de Louis.

\- Tu vas bien ? Tu es bizarre depuis les vacances.

\- Parfaitement, tenta de le convaincre Louis en hochant frénétiquement la tête, ce qui lui enleva toute crédibilité.

\- Il s’est passé quelque chose ?

Louis mit son poids sur sa jambe droite pour immédiatement le reporter sur celle de gauche. 

\- Laisse tomber, souffla-t-il en se dirigeant vers une douche du fond. Désolé je te mets mal à l’aise.

\- Non, ce n’est pas ça, dénia tout de suite Louis en le suivant contre sa volonté.

Son cœur s’emballa dans sa poitrine quand Harry se retourna, les yeux encore plus brillants qu’à son habitude. Il se tenait droit, grand et tellement beau que Louis se surprit à aimer vraiment ça. Il voulait qu’il le prenne dans ses bras et le recouvre de son corps, chaque petite parcelle de peau dorée.

Harry attendait que Louis parle, mais celui-ci était perdu dans sa contemplation. Alors Harry appuya sur le bouton qui actionna l’eau et celle-ci dégoulina le long de ses cheveux puis de ses larges épaules. Louis avait envie d’y enfoncer ses doigts et d’arrêter le cheminement des gouttelettes. 

\- Si tu ne veux pas en parler tu peux me laisser me laver ? demanda Harry en détournant les yeux pour ne plus affronter celui de Louis.

Le problème c’est que Louis avait tellement de choses à dire, tellement que rien ne voulait sortir. Il posa ses yeux sur le gel douche de Harry.

\- Tu ne prends plus celui à la noix de coco ?

Harry bloqua ses yeux à ceux de Louis dès la fin de sa phrase.

\- C’est le pire changement de conversation que tu m’aies fait. 

Louis se mordit la lèvre en détournant le regard.

\- Et c’est presque bizarre que tu saches que c’est mon gel douche préféré.

\- Je suis observateur c’est tout, fit nonchalamment Louis en posant son regard sur un carrelage fêlé au mur.

Harry se retint de faire une nouvelle remarque et soupira en éteignant l’eau.

\- C’est encore à cause de l’autre fois ? Quand tu m’as embrassé ?

Louis se recula comme si Harry l’avait frappé.

\- C’est pour ça que Liam a dit que tu pensais trop ?

Louis confirma en hochant la tête, toujours tournée dans la direction opposée à Harry.

\- Hey, souffla Harry en s’avança vers Louis tout en attrapant sa mâchoire pour tourner sa tête et que leurs yeux se rencontrent.

Louis soutint son regard avec le peu de déterminations qui lui restait.

\- Je t’ai dit que tu devais arrêter de te torturer avec ça. On est amis n’est-ce pas ? N’est-ce pas suffisant ?

Non. Louis ne pouvait pas juste être ami avec Harry, ça le rongeait, la nuit, le jour, dans l’eau, dans le noir, au soleil. Partout.

\- Je ne peux pas être ton ami Harry, laissa-t-il échapper difficilement en ancrant avec détermination ses yeux au plus profond de Harry.

\- Vraiment ? Pourquoi ça ?

\- Je ne peux pas _juste_ être ton ami.

\- _Oh_.

Louis rougit légèrement, mais son cerveau lui bouillonnait. Il allait exploser d’une minute à l’autre. Littéralement, ses neurones allaient griller.

\- Tu veux être quoi dans ce cas ? s’enquit Harry en cherchant une réponse dans les yeux de Louis.

\- Je ne sais foutrement pas. 

Louis ressentait tout en décuplé. Les gouttes d’eau dégoulinant de ses cheveux et progressant le long de sa colonne vertébrale pour s’échouer sur son short de bain. Son cœur battait très fort et bruyamment dans ses oreilles. La chaleur sur ses joues. La froideur du carrelage sous ses pieds, mais aussi la chaleur que dégageait le corps de Harry près du sien.

\- Louis... Tu ne sais pas toi-même ce que tu veux, n’espère pas que je sache à ta place.

Harry passa avec lassitude sa main entre ses mèches de cheveux pour les enlever de son front, mais une resta collée sur sa tempe. Louis la regardait fixement.

Contre son gré il fit un pas en avant, réduisant l’espace entre leur corps et leva lentement la main pour passer la mèche de cheveux restante derrière l’oreille de Harry, ses doigts s’y attardant. Il laissa sa main glisser le long de son cou, puis de son épaule, alors Harry leva sa main pour l’emprisonner et ainsi l’empêcher de continuer son cheminement.

Il tira Louis plus près, le collant contre son torse. Louis le dévisagea en levant la tête vers lui. Leurs lèvres étaient étonnamment proches. Trop proches pour la santé mentale de Louis.

Harry baissa lentement la tête et Louis put sentir son souffle sur sa pommette. Il sentit même Harry l’effleurer de ses lèvres. Louis s’approcha pour intensifier le contact. Harry balada ses lèvres le long de sa joue pour descendre le long de sa mâchoire, la jonction de celle-ci et son cou pour remonter très proche de sa bouche. Le souffle de Louis s’accéléra en réponse des frissons causés par Harry. Il pouvait sentir la pression des doigts de Harry sur les os de ses hanches, mais malgré cela il avait l’impression qu’il allait s’écrouler. Il était à fleur de peau. Les lèvres de Harry voyageaient sur la peau de son visage et il défaillit complètement en sentant sa langue glisser sur sa mâchoire. Il frissonna violemment et s’appuya encore plus contre le corps de celui-ci. 

Harry le taquinait, testant ses limites et le cerveau de Louis avait officiellement grillé. Ses pensées reléguaient très loin. L’odeur du chlore avait dû lui monter à la tête. Ce fut sûrement pour cela que dans un élan de folie il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et déposa légèrement ses lèvres sur celle de Harry comme pour voir ce qui allait se passer. Mais rien. Pas de tremblement de terre, pas de lumière qui grille, le monde tournait toujours. Par contre à l’intérieur de lui c’était comme un feu d’artifice. Un mélange de couleurs qui l’aveuglait.

Il bougea ses lèvres contre celles humides de Harry et quand il ouvrit les yeux il put voir une goutte d’eau accrochée aux cils de Harry qui glissa entre leur bouche scellée. 

Il en avait tellement rêvé, imaginant une centaine de fois la scène ,mais jamais comme ça. Jamais de manière aussi réelle, vivante.

Il pressa son corps à celui de Harry et ce dernier grogna quand son dos percuta le mur froid et le bouton de la douche qui actionna l’eau gelée sur leur corps. Mais ça ne les arrêta pas. L’ardeur était toujours là.

Le feu ne s’était pas éteint.

Louis ne s’était jamais senti aussi vivant depuis longtemps. Il avait l’impression qu’une pièce de puzzle venait enfin de s’emboîter en lui. Il devait lui en restait plein d’autres, mais là en cet instant ça lui convenait parfaitement.

Il ne pensa pas au fait que Harry était un garçon et qu’il _aimait_ ça.

Il se contenta de fermer les yeux et de penser à quel point c’était mieux avec Harry et non pas un substitut.

Il glissa sa langue sur celle de Harry et ce fut exactement à ce moment il sut qu’il était foutu. 

Complètement et irrévocablement.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Donc voici la deuxième partie de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous a plu ! ^^
> 
> Encore un grand merci aux personnes qui laissent des Kudos, ça me touche beaucoup ♥
> 
> Je posterai probablement la troisième partie en fin de semaine prochaine, donc je vous dis à la semaine prochaine ! :)
> 
> Océane xx
> 
> @BleuCeleste_


	3. Chapter 3

Louis cogitait encore sur le sujet Harry, mais il sembla que le destin trancha pour lui puisque Zayn lui envoya un message pour traîner avec ses amis. Et évidemment Charlène serait là.

Il avait décidé d’aller au cinéma tous ensemble voir le nouveau film à l’affiche qui avait de bonnes critiques sur internet. 

Louis s’est retrouvé tout seul avec Charlène devant le cinéma à attendre que les autres aillent acheter les tickets. Putain de Zayn. Putain de coup monté.

Il ne savait pas comment sortir de cette situation inconfortable sans paraître mal poli.

\- J’ai compris que je n’étais pas ton genre, arrête avec cette tête, le charia Charlène en le bousculant de sa hanche.

Heureusement les gars arrivèrent rapidement et Louis n’eut pas le temps de répondre. 

Le sort était contre lui, ou plutôt Zayn selon les points de vue. Louis se retrouvait à côté de Charlène pour les deux prochaines heures. Génial. Ce n’est pas qu’il ne l’aimait pas, c’est juste qu’il avait constamment peur qu’elle découvre pourquoi elle n’était pas son type.

Finalement tout se passa bien, ils rigolèrent même ensemble, faisant mutuellement des remarques sur le film.

En sortant de la salle ils parlaient vivement du film et Louis riait devant les imitations grotesques de Charlène d’un des personnages. Ils étaient tous les deux à attendre les autres partis aux toilettes et cette fois ce n’était pas aussi gênant que tout à l’heure.

\- Je peux te poser une question très intrusive. Tu n’es pas obligé de répondre.

Louis se crispa et hocha nerveusement la tête.

\- Elle est comment la personne que tu aimes ?

\- Comment peux-tu être sûr qu’il y a quelqu’un ?

Charlène roula des yeux théâtralement tellement fort qu’elle vit des points noirs devant ses yeux.

\- C’est compliqué. Je ne peux pas être avec elle, fit Louis en passant sa main dans sa frange. 

Il faisait souvent ça quand il était nerveux.

\- Elle ne t’aime pas ?

\- Elle m’aime un peu je suppose.

\- Alors tu attends quoi ? demanda-t-elle en remontant les manches de sa veste en cuir.

\- Je ne sais pas.

Charlène lui attrapa la main dans un geste rassurant. Massant sa paume de main de son pouce. Louis s’avança vers elle.

\- Oh fais pas cette tête !

Elle le prit dans ses bras comme elle put et Louis l’enlaça à son tour. Elle se recula quelques secondes plus tard. Et la seule chose que Louis était capable de penser et qu’elle avait les yeux verts. Foutrement vert. Harry. Charlène. HarryHarryHarry.

Elle lui sourit laissant apparaître une toute petite fossette et s’en fut trop pour Louis. Son cerveau disjoncta. 

Sa mère aimerait Charlène. Tout le monde l’aimerait. Louis aussi, mais pas comme il le voudrait, pas comme elle le mériterait. Liam lui dirait qu’il avait raison que Harry ce n’était qu’une passade. Et Harry lui, serait mieux sans lui et son identité merdique. Ses hésitations.

\- N’y pense même pas, chuchota-t-elle. Tu ne peux pas te forcer à m’aimer moi ou quelqu’un d’autre. Si tu essaies de te persuader que tu m’aimes, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Ça ne marche jamais.

\- Certaines personnes y arrivent, rétorqua Louis en faisant référence à toutes les personnes qui s’efforçaient d’aimer une personne du sexe opposé pour rentrer dans les normes sociales.

\- Pas toi.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour contester, mais elle le fit taire.

\- Tu veux encore que je t’embrasse pour le prouver ? le menaça-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

Louis n’en savait foutrement rien. Il était ailleurs. Il avait l’impression que toute sa vie se résumait à plaire aux autres, et merde ce n’était pas la chose à faire. Il devait vivre pour lui.

Mais il était trop strié des préjugés, des avis des autres personnes. Ils avaient ancré leur façon de penser à la sienne et Louis s’était contenté d’ingérer les informations sans les traiter, les remanier. Les imprimant seulement.

Ce fut pourquoi il posa ses lèvres sur celle de Charlène. Celle-ci ne bougea pas, le laissant se rendre compte tout seul que ce n’était pas ce qu’il voulait. Que ce n’était pas ça sa vie.

Il ferma encore plus les paupières en entendant toutes ces voix dans sa tête, elle allait exploser, imploser même. 

Il ne ressentait rien dans ce baiser. Il était forcé, feint, plein de désespoir auquel il se raccrochait.

Une seule voix se distingua de celle des autres.

\- Hey Lou...

La voix se tut et Louis lâcha les lèvres de Charlène, son cœur s’arrêtant devant la vue de Harry, un pot de pop-corn aux mains.

Il était figé, les mains crispées sur son ventre. Il avait mal à l’intérieur. 

Quand Harry avait aperçu Louis de loin son cœur avait bondi dans sa poitrine, loupant un battement et repartant de plus belle pour le compenser. Mais là, Harry serrait juste son pot de pop-corn, menaçant de faire voler ceux-ci à terre, tellement sa prise était ferme. À l’inverse de tout à l’heure, le cœur de Harry battait à ses oreilles pour une tout autre raison. Il avait tellement mal qu’il se tordait dans son ventre. 

Harry se sentait pathétique. Comment avait-il pu tomber amoureux de Louis ? Il voulait arracher son cœur de sa poitrine, y arracher ses deux ventricules.

Louis aurait très bien pu le frapper en plein dans le cœur ça aurait été moins douloureux. Harry entendait juste des battements irréguliers qui résonnaient bizarrement comme si c’était vide, creux.

Son cœur battait de plus en plus vite comme s’il redoublait d’efforts pour que Harry ne tombe pas en morceaux. Il pouvait presque sentir une fissure en plein milieu, et plus les secondes passaient plus il s’effritait.

C’était comme une impression d’avoir perdu un bout de son cœur, ici sur la moquette rouge du cinéma et qu’il ne pourrait pas le recoller.

C’était comme s’il se noyait. Il cherchait sa respiration désespérément, son cœur battait avec frénésie, menaçant d’exploser, ses veines d’éclater. Il pouvait sentir un étau le compresser comme s’il cherchait à le briser encore plus qu’il ne l’était.

Louis sembla réagir quand il vit Harry tourner les talons pour s’éloigner, la démarche houleuse. Mais son corps lui restait fermement ancré au sol.

\- C’était lui ? demanda Charlène, le ramenant à la réalité.

Louis hocha difficilement la tête, trop perturbé par ce qu’il venait de se passer.

\- Rattrape-le idiot.

Louis la regarda dans les yeux pour voir si elle le pensait vraiment, et c’était le cas. Louis partit dans la direction où il l’avait vu disparaître, mais il tourna en rond. Harry était introuvable.

Alors Louis parti sans rien dire aux autres le cœur lourd.

*

Louis était ailleurs. Il revoyait sans cesse la scène du cinéma et l’air peiné sur le visage de Harry. Douloureux aussi.

Il s’en voulait atrocement. Ce sentiment était constamment là, logé dans le creux de sa poitrine.

Il parcourut les derniers pas qui le séparait de la porte de la piscine et la poussa. Il était venu plus tôt pour nager et penser à autre chose et également se préparer à la vue de Harry. Si seulement il venait après ça.

Louis soupira et entra dans les vestiaires la tête basse et les épaules voûtées. Il aperçut des vêtements du coin de l’œil en tas sur le banc et il reconnut immédiatement qu’ils appartenaient à Harry. Il pensa sérieusement à faire demi-tour, mais il devait affronter ça le plus vite possible.

Quand Harry sortit des douches il s’arrêta dans l’encadrement de la porte, figé à la vue de Louis. Il ne le salua pas comme à son habitude et se rua sur ses affaires pour les entasser en boule dans son sac et attraper ses lunettes et son bonnet pour sortir d’ici le plus vite et Louis paniqua à l’idée de ne plus avoir l’occasion de lui parler, alors il se mit devant la porte de sortie, la main sur la poignée dans son dos. 

Harry était face à lui, toujours aussi grand et Louis avait l’impression d’être encore plus petit que d’habitude.

\- Laisse-moi passer, fit-il, la voix dure et inflexible.

Le cœur de Louis se serra en réponse, jamais Harry n’avait été aussi froid avec lui, ni avec personne d’ailleurs.

\- On peut.. Parler ? 

Sa voix sonna plus aiguë et faible.

\- Je n’ai pas envie. J’ai juste besoin de nager et d’être loin de toi.

Louis se plaqua encore plus contre la porte suite aux paroles de Harry comme si elles l’avaient épinglé contre celle-ci.

Louis ne savait pas pourquoi ses yeux luisaient et piquaient. Tout était de sa faute après tout.

Il se recroquevilla sur lui-même et se décala de la porte pour le laisser passer.

Harry saisit la poignée et merde ce n’était pas Louis ça. Il se battait pour ce qu’il voulait. Et il voulait s’expliquer avec Harry, alors il se mit derrière Harry, dans son dos et mit sa main sur la porte pour la bloquer.

Harry expira lentement, restant dos à Louis.

\- Tu l’aimes ?

Louis fut surpris qu’il daigne enfin lui parler, même si sa voix paraissait étouffée.

Il fronça les sourcils, ne voyant pas où Harry voulait en venir.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

\- Je te parle de sentiments, d’amour, fit Harry ses doigts se crispant sur la poignée de porte et sa tête se baissant, laissant à découvert sa nuque.

Louis était perdu, confus. Il n’aimait pas Charlène si c’était par là que Harry voulait en venir. Par contre s’il lui demandait s’il l’aimait _lui_ , là il ne saurait pas quoi répondre.

\- Tu m’embrouilles, souffla Louis parce que c’était la stricte vérité. Il ne savait pas. Il ne savait plus.

\- Dis-moi que tu l’aimes et je te laisserai tranquille. Je resterai juste loin de toi et de ton couple pas si parfait.

Le problème c’est que justement Louis ne pouvait pas lui dire. Parce qu’il était égoïste. Il ne voulait pas que Harry le laisse justement. Paradoxalement, il était la chose la plus réelle et sensée dans sa vie dernièrement et il ne voulait pas le perdre. Il pourrait tout aussi bien lui mentir et dire qu’il aime Charlène et lui permettre de le laisser, mais Louis n’en était pas capable.

Il se sentait horrible de vouloir que Harry reste alors qu’il méritait mille fois mieux que lui et ses doutes. 

\- Je ne peux pas.

Harry ferma douloureusement les paupières et inspira par les nez, laissant l’information monter doucement à son cerveau.

\- Pourquoi ? Parce que tu nous veux tous les deux, dit-il avec une pointe d’amertume dans la voix.

Louis secoua la tête. Harry lui suffisait amplement. Il ne voulait juste pas l’empêcher d’avancer en le gardant près de lui. Parce qu’il _savait_ que Harry l’aimait plus qu’un simple ami. Lui aussi sûrement, mais il ne pouvait pas se lancer comme ça sans savoir où il mettait les pieds. Louis avait peur de l’inconnu et du futur.

\- Tu as déjà été amoureux ?

La voix de Harry était redevenue lente et grave, comme à son habitude, comme s’il racontait une histoire.

\- Non.

\- Tu penses que tu n’y as pas le droit toi aussi ?

Louis se rapprocha de Harry pour se coller contre son dos et il y enfouit sa tête contre la peau chaude de ses muscles noueux.

\- C’est quoi l’amour ?

Louis ne connaissait rien sur ce sujet. Il s’était toujours arrangé pour rester loin de ça quand il voyait ses amis rompre, être triste et boire pour oublier. Il n’avait jamais ressenti le besoin d’être amoureux de quelqu’un.

L’amour ce n’était juste pas fait pour lui.

\- Un peu comme quand tu es malade. Tu as chaud quand tu es près de la personne que tu aimes, et froid à la fois.

Il lâcha la poignée de porte pour attraper les mains de Louis entre les siennes. Louis entoura ses bras autour de la taille de Harry pour que celui-ci puisse mieux jouer avec ses mains. Son nez était toujours contre son dos, respirant l’odeur de sa peau.

\- Ta peau frissonne, susurra-t-il en brossant de ses doigts le poignet de Louis et ses avant-bras qui se couvrirent de petits frissons.

Louis voulait s’échapper de la prise de Harry, mais celui-ci le tenait fermement enroulé autour de son corps.

\- Ton cœur bat vite.

Louis se recula du dos de Harry comme il put. Il ne savait pas si celui-ci parlait de l’état de son cœur actuel ou de la sensation lorsqu’on était amoureux, mais Louis se pouvait plus rester aussi près pour sa santé mentale. Il allait finir par céder et l’embrasser partout.

Et c’était _mal_.

\- Tu m’aimes ? résonna la voix de Harry dans les vestiaires vide.

Et c’est le silence qui lui répondit. 

\- Je ne te le demanderai plus, promit-il en lâchant les mains de Louis et en ouvrant la porte pour laisser Louis derrière, seul, dans les vestiaires le regardant partir une nouvelle fois. Il n’était bon qu’à ça de toute façon.

Harry ne savait pas qu’il était possible qu’on brise à nouveau un cœur déjà brisé, mais Louis venait de le faire. Il venait de briser en minuscules particules les débris de son cœur. Enfin ce qui en restait.

Il ne réfléchit pas plus et plongea dans l’eau, laissant celle-ci l’englober et le soigner pour panser ses blessures. Il resta sous l’eau, longtemps. Trop longtemps à tel point qu’il avait mal à la tête à cause du manque d’oxygène, les yeux rouges, mais c’était sûrement dus aux larmes que l’eau avait essuyées au passage pour lui. Et ses poumons protestaient violemment contre sa cage thoracique.

Mais se noyer pour de vrai devait sûrement être moins douloureux que de se noyer dans sa tête. 

Se noyer dans sa tête c’était pire, parce que ça ne s’arrêtait jamais. Vous avez toujours de l’air, même si vous pensez le contraire. Ça ne s’arrête jamais. Tandis que si l’eau vous remplit lentement elle finit par vous laisser sans souffle. Se noyer métaphoriquement c’était comme si quelqu’un tentait de vous noyer, mais vous ressortez juste deux secondes pour que vous êtes à la _limite_ et cela sans cesse. C’était le pire des sentiments.

*

Harry avait très bien réussi à feindre l’inexistence de Louis. En sa présence du moins. Il n’avait plus croisé son regard et il pouvait faire semblant que tout allait bien. Il était très doué pour ça. Chez lui c’était une tout autre chose, il serrait dans ses bras une énorme peluche pour se réconforter. Ça allait passer, ce n’était que temporaire. Ça irait mieux. 

Sauf que ça n’allait pas mieux.

Harry avait toujours mal comme au premier jour. Parce qu’il n’avait jamais cessé d’aimer Louis. Il avait juste arrêté de le regarder comme quelqu’un avec qui il pourrait partager sa vie.

Et ça faisait horriblement mal rien que d’y penser.

Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux tout en quittant son dernier cours sous le ciel déjà noir. Il faisait noir tôt en cette période et ça avait le don de rendre Harry morose. Il se dirigeait vers la grille quand il fut interpellé par la lumière venant de la piscine. C’était une faible lueur, mais assez pour que Harry la remarque et décide d’y aller.

Ça arrivait fréquemment que le coach oublie d’éteindre les lumières provenant de la piscine. Harry s’attendait à tourner la poignée de porte et que celle-ci soit fermée, mais au contraire la poignée tourna entre sa main et la porte s’ouvrit. Harry jeta un œil, il n’y avait pas un bruit. Il referma la porte dans son dos et se dirigea vers les vestiaires où de la lumière s’échappait sous la porte. Quand il ouvrit il croisa le regard bleu de Louis.

Bien sûr. Il était un tel idiot. Évidemment que c’était Louis, il avait la clé. Il maudit son cerveau d’avoir occulté ce détail.

\- Attends, commença Louis en enfilant son pull gris précipitamment et s’avança vers Harry au cas où celui-ci déciderait de partir.

Mais Harry était figé. Il ne pouvait pas quitter une seule seconde Louis des yeux. Et ça lui tordit encore plus l’estomac quand il se rendit compte qu’il connaissait presque tous les détails visibles sur lui. Comme un minuscule grain de beauté à la jonction de son cou, la manière dont ses cheveux retombaient sur ses yeux ou encore une partie de peau de son corps plus clair que le reste.

\- Je dois y aller, se contenta de dire Harry comme si cette affirmation l’aiderait à bouger ses pieds ancrés dans le sol.

\- On peut parler ?

La voix de Louis sonna plus incertaine et aiguë qu’à son habitude, c’était peut-être la fatigue.

\- Je n’ai rien à te dire.

C’était un mensonge. Harry voulait lui dire plein de choses. Tellement que Louis ne pourrait pas en placer une et lui rappeler l’horrible scène du cinéma. Harry voulait l’oublier.

Louis déglutit et jeta un regard en arrière vers son sac avant de le reporter sur Harry.

\- Alors laisse-moi juste t’inviter à boire un café ?

\- Je n’aime pas le café.

Le regard de Louis se fit plus triste qu’il ne l’était et Harry était faible. Surtout quand ça concernait Louis, et au fond il voulait bien entendre ce qu’il avait à lui dire, même si ça ne briserait sûrement qu’un peu plus son cœur.

\- Mais j’aime bien le chocolat chaud, fit-il en baissant les yeux sur le bout de ses chaussures.

Harry savait même avant de relever les yeux qu’un sourire ornait les lèvres de Louis. Il savait ce genre de choses maintenant. Comme lorsqu’il était triste et que celles-ci tombaient légèrement dans les coins ou se contractaient quand il était soucieux. 

Il pouvait déterminer l’humeur de Louis juste en l’observant et ça ne lui rappelait qu’un peu plus à quel point il se préoccupait de lui.

Louis enfila sa veste et mit son sac sur son épaule avant de suivre Harry à l’extérieur, n’oubliant pas de fermer les lumières.

Sur le trajet Harry n’arrêtait pas de penser pour quelles raisons il était encore en train de suivre Louis et l’évidence le frappa. C’était indéniablement parce que bien que Louis ne semblait pas vouloir de lui, Harry se souciait quand même de lui. Ça avait un côté désespéré.

Ça l’était tout autant quand il se retrouva face à Louis, un chocolat chaud réchauffant ses paumes de main, tentant de ne pas se noyer lamentablement dans ses yeux.

\- Tu es fatigué, remarqua piteusement Louis en détaillant les cernes sous les yeux de Harry.

\- Je suis fatigué de beaucoup de choses en ce moment.

La voix de Harry sonna légèrement amère, mais Louis ne lui en voulait pas. Il pouvait comprendre.

\- Comme quoi ?

Et là Louis venait de faire exploser quelque chose dans le cerveau de Harry qui délia sa bouche. Il avait tellement essayé de ne rien laisser paraître, de s’efforcer de ne pas dire ce qu’il pensait, parce qu’il était comme ça. Il préférait tout garder pour lui au risque de blesser les gens. Mais là Louis l’avait fait céder. Et Harry le soupçonna de l’avoir fait exprès en posant cette question.

\- Je suis fatigué de te voir essayer aimer une personne que tu n’aimes pas et que tu n’aimeras jamais. Et surtout qui ne t’aimera jamais de la manière dont moi je pourrais.

Louis se mordit fortement la lèvre devant les aveux de Harry tout en ne délogeant pas ses yeux de sa tasse, de manière à ce que ses cils frôlent ses pommettes.

Louis voulait croire Harry et ne pas le croire en même temps. Il savait qu’il pouvait se mentir à lui-même et aimer une personne, même juste un peu pour faire passer ça pour de l’amour. Après tout il ne savait pas ce que c’était et il était doué pour imprégner son cerveau d’illusions. Mais à l’inverse il voulait croire que personne ne pourrait l’aimer autant que Harry. Mais cela ne l’empêchait pas de repousser ça loin de lui.

Il savait pertinemment que Harry pouvait l’aimer plus qu’il ne le méritait. Il faisait toujours attention à lui et se souciait de son bien-être et plein d’autres choses qui faisaient fondre le cœur de Louis comme une glace au soleil.

\- Je sais que je pourrais te rendre un minimum heureux. 

Louis en était persuadé aussi. Mais pas juste un minimum, Harry pouvait réussir ça pleinement.

\- Tu n’aimerais pas ? demanda-t-il, son visage se tordant légèrement comme s’il allait pleurer.

Et Louis paniqua, il ne pouvait pas faire face à ça. Surtout pas à un Harry plein de larmes, lui disant à quel point il l’aimait.

\- Tu ne peux pas savoir ce que je ressens, alors laisse juste tomber.

Louis ouvrit grand les yeux quand il se rendit compte de son ton un tantinet agressif et froid. Et peut-être même que son cœur s’était arrêté de battre ou il avait tellement accéléré que Louis ne pouvait plus distinguer le son caractéristique.

Harry souffla doucement, tremblant et pressant ses paumes de main sur ses yeux plus que nécessaire.

\- C’est toi qui m’as demandé de venir ici, pointa-t-il à juste titre.

Et Louis tourna la tête sur le côté pour regarder dehors à travers la vitre, ne pouvant plus supporter la vision d’un Harry si dévasté sans céder encore une fois.

\- Tu me dis de laisser tomber, mais tu ne te rends même pas compte que tu ne me facilites pas la tâche. Tu es toujours en train de graviter autour de moi. Je _sens_ tes yeux sur moi.

Louis ne pouvait pas nier cela, ce serait de la mauvaise foi. Mais il n’y pouvait rien s’il était autant attiré par Harry que du fer par un aimant.

\- Si tu veux réellement que je laisse tomber, alors fait le d’abord et j’arrêterai.

Et ça percuta Louis comme un accident de voiture. Lui-même n’avait pas abandonné ses sentiments pour Harry. Il était la raison même de pourquoi Harry s’accrochait, parce qu’il lui donnait de l’espoir. Un espoir malsain et insidieux.

\- Arrête de poser ton regard sur moi avec ces yeux-là. Arrête de fixer mes lèvres, ma peau et surtout arrête de me toucher et là j’abandonnerai, déclara-t-il.

Louis détourna le regard en reculant son pied qui touchait celui de Harry comme pour lui prouver que le message était bien passé et qu’il le mettait à exécution dès maintenant. Mais son regard le trahi, il ne pouvait pas changer son regard sur Harry. Il pouvait faire tout le reste. Se mentir à lui-même, mais pas ça. Il en était incapable et c’est exactement pour ça que Harry se leva pour quitter la table en laissant des pièces tinter sur celle-ci et Louis se sentit seul. Terriblement.

*

Louis en avait assez. Quand il s’efforçait réellement d’oublier Harry celui-ci s’immisçait dans ses rêves et ne quittait pas ceux-ci. Cette nuit n’avait pas fait exception, cependant cette fois c’était d’une tout autre chose dont il avait rêvé. Si parfois il rêvait de scène banale, comme Harry et lui à la piscine, à l’étang, en cours ou ailleurs cette fois il avait rêvé d’eux dans un lit. Et c’était terriblement gênant et excitant à la fois. Bien que Louis fut plus horrifié en sentant son érection contre ses draps en se réveillant après avoir rêvé de Harry et lui nus. Et cette vision ne le quitta pas. Ça l’obsédait de savoir qu’il pouvait être excité par Harry, un homme.

Il allait devenir fou.

C’est l’esprit totalement en vrac qu’il se retrouva à la piscine à vingt-trois heures du soir à faire des longueurs tel un forcené. S’il continuait comme ça il aurait de terrible courbature le lendemain, mais il s’en fichait si ça pouvait le distraire de penser à Harry ça lui allait.

Il n’entendit pas la porte s’ouvrir ni Harry se tenir au bord de l’eau, habillé d’un simple tee-shirt bleu et d’un slim noir en ces temps froids. 

Louis le vit seulement en émergeant de l’eau au bout de sa longueur. Et il ne savait pas s’il était furieux de le voir ici, d’empiéter sur son temps de détente et son défouloir ou juste tellement confus au point d’en trembler.

Il s’extirpa brutalement de l’eau à l’aide de ses bras et se planta devant Harry, déjà prêt à lui faire une remarque, mais il ne put se résoudre à lui faire. Ses yeux étaient confus lui aussi, comme s’il n’avait pas dormi depuis une semaine et ne savait foutrement pas ce qu’il faisait ici.

\- Tu-

Harry ne put finir sa phrase étant donné que Louis s’était jeté sur ses lèvres, affamé, les mordant plus fort que nécessaire, tirant Harry contre lui tellement fort que ça faisait mal et qu’il était difficile de respirer. Louis enfonçant durement sa langue dans la bouche de Harry pour le goûter, sentir sa langue chaude glisser sur la sienne. Il attrapa le bas de son tee-shirt pour le remonter au-dessus du nombril de Harry et ainsi parcourir plus facilement la peau de son ventre, la griffer du bout des ongles et passer ses mains sur son dos jusqu’à ses omoplates pour trouver la force nécessaire et changer leur position et mettre Harry dos à la piscine.

Louis gémit dans la bouche de Harry quand celui-ci tira sur les cheveux dans sa nuque, lui faisant relever sa tête et se dresser sur la pointe des pieds. Louis était tellement tendu vers Harry qu’il sentait l’étirement dans tout son corps et ça avait quelque chose d’agréable. 

Louis ne savait foutrement pas ce qu’il faisait, il en avait juste envie, presque bestialement après ses rêves et sa retenue constante. 

Harry prit en coupe la mâchoire de Louis pour approfondir leur baiser en inclinant la tête de celui-ci et Louis n’opposa pas de résistance, trop occupé à regarder les yeux de Harry et de mettre tout son poids sur celui-ci pour qu’il recule d’un pas.

Louis devait arrêter tout ça. Il ne pouvait pas faire ça à Harry. Il méritait tellement mieux putain. Il méritait mieux que Louis et ses incertitudes et tout le reste qui rendait Harry triste.

Il appuya d’autant plus ses lèvres contre celle de Harry et le fit reculer encore une fois. Louis fut entraîné par la chute de celui-ci dans la piscine. Mais durant la chute leurs lèvres ne se décolèrent pas. Et ça n’enleva rien à leur empressement et passion. Au contraire.

Louis tira Harry plus que longtemps sous l’eau. Pressant ses lèvres tellement fort aux siennes qu’il pouvait deviner ses dents derrière. Il mordit sa lèvre inférieure gardant toujours Harry sous l’eau. Celui-ci le contemplait les yeux ouverts et Louis ne savait pas ce qu’il était en train de faire. Il pétait littéralement les plombs. Il déconnait complètement. Il sentit la prise de Harry se faire plus faible et tenter de remonter à la surface, mais Louis l’obligea à rester sous l’eau avec lui, jusqu’à ce qu’il voie une minuscule et sûrement une des dernières bulles s’échapper du nez de Harry. Son propre cœur battait dans ses oreilles dans un bruit sourd, mais paradoxalement tout était calme. Louis voyait un point noir derrière ses yeux et c’est en voyant le regard de Harry tellement embué et vitreux qu’il trouva la force de se propulser sur le sol et les tirer à la surface tous les deux.

Louis avala une grande goulée d’air, tandis que Harry toussa en faisant de même, tentant en même temps frénétiquement de se détacher de Louis et de mettre de la distance entre eux.

\- T’es malade ! hurla-t-il au bord des larmes, nageant comme il put vers le rebord de la piscine, heureusement pas si loin.

Louis n’avait pas conscience de ce qu’il venait de se passer. Tout ça le bouffait de l’intérieur et lui montait à la tête. 

Harry prit appui sur le sol de la piscine pour se tirer en dehors de l’eau, à plat ventre sur le carrelage, celui-ci rappant sa peau. Il avait juste envie de rentrer, se mettre dans son lit et pleurer en s’endormant pour oublier tout ça et Louis.

Il était terrorisé putain. Il savait que Louis n’avait pas cherché à le noyer, pas _vraiment_ , mais il n’avait pas prêté attention à lui. Et la pensée âcre que Louis avait voulu le faire disparaître était dans un coin de sa tête, parce qu’il était désespéré et qu’il était la source principale des ennuis de Louis.

Louis se précipita vers Harry qui s’était retourné pour s’asseoir sur le sol et il lui attrapa la cheville et tira sur celle-ci pour que ses jambes entrent dans l’eau et ses fesses soient au bord de la piscine. Louis enfouit sa tête contre le ventre de Harry et ses vêtements mouillés en reniflant piteusement. Il pleurait. Et c’était la première fois que Harry le voyait pleurer. Louis avait une putain de fierté et ne s’abaissait pas à pleurer devant les gens, surtout Harry en fait.

Harry était tellement incapable d’en vouloir à Louis qu’il passa ses mains entre ses fines mèches mouillées et massa son crâne pour le réconforter du bout des doigts.

Tout était trop intense entre eux.

Et c’était ce qui faisait peur à Louis, ce n’était pas possible de désirer une personne à ce point, de vouloir qu’elle soit constamment là en train de sourire.

Louis se recula et finit par poser son menton sur le genou de Harry, le regardant dans les yeux. Harry pouvait voir la lueur qui animait le regard du châtain. Ça semblait extrêmement proche du désir.

Louis nicha sa tête entre les cuisses de Harry et ce dernier retint un hoquet de surprise. Louis les écarta pour se mettre entre elles tout en glissant ses mains sur celles-ci.

Harry le regarda fixement, cherchant à connaître ses pensées, mais Louis fuyait son regard volontairement. Il tira la tête de Harry vers la sienne et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles meurtries de ce dernier. Il les suçota légèrement, passant la langue sur celle du bas, dessinant le contour de celle-ci. Très lentement. Harry passa une main dans la nuque de Louis pour s’y appuyer et se pencha vers lui. Leur nez se frôlèrent furtivement quand Louis remonta pour embrasser le haut de la joue de Harry. Tout était si délicat et timide à l’inverse de tout à l’heure, c’était comme s’il se découvrait pour la première fois.

Louis fit courir la pulpe de ses doigts à la lisière du jean de Harry et ce dernier sembla satisfait quand Harry en trembla, cherchant à quoi se raccrocher. Ce fut aux épaules de Louis.

Louis lécha le lobe de Harry avant de descendre dans son cou et en même temps de déboutonner son pantalon, Harry ne sembla pas le remarquer, trop absorbé par la sensation des lèvres de Louis contre la peau fine de son cou.

Il le remarqua cependant quand celui-ci tira dessus pour lui retirer.

\- Tu n’as pas à faire ça, lui assura-t-il en retenant son pantalon sur ses hanches, pas que ce soit si facile de retirer un slim trempé.

Louis ne l’entendit pas de cette oreille et crocheta ses doigts dans les passants et le tira vers le bas, soulevant Harry d’un bras pour le lui retirer correctement. Une fois cela fait Louis le laissa tomber à un endroit aléatoire de la piscine, trop prisé par la douceur des cuisses de Harry.

Il posa sa bouche sur le genou de Harry dans un baiser silencieux et remonta lentement sur le dessus de sa cuisse, le regardant par-dessous ses cils pour étudier sa réaction et la moindre parcelle de peau qui le faisait respirer un peu plus fort. 

Harry ferma les yeux et expira lentement par le nez, luttant pour ne pas passer ses mains autour de la nuque de Louis et le tirer plus haut, là où il avait besoin d’attention.

Louis laissa sa langue lécher la peau veloutée de l’intérieur des cuisses de Harry et il gémit à la sensation de douceur et de la texture. Littéralement, et ça envoya un pic de plaisir dans le ventre de Harry. 

Harry respirait de plus en plus difficilement au fur et à mesure que Louis montait plus haut. Il se mordit la lèvre quand Louis se mit à suçoter l’intérieur de son autre cuisse de manière à lui laisser un suçon. Harry était sûr que celui-ci serait très visible en maillot de bain, mais il s’en fichait actuellement. Il ne put retenir un gémissement quand le menton de Louis buta contre son érection tandis qu’il mordillait la peau de son ventre. Il attrapa les mains de Louis qui s’évertuaient à lui retirer son caleçon. 

\- Arrête, chuchota-t-il en ouvrant les yeux. Ne fais pas ça. Ne fais pas ça si demain tu feras comme si ce n’était pas arrivé.

Louis leva les yeux dans sa direction en léchant ses lèvres.

\- Je ne le ferais pas.

Et Harry voulait le croire. Mon dieu oui, il le voulait. Surtout quand il reprit son activité qui consistait à lécher la peau découverte de Harry. Mais sa raison lui disait que non.

\- Alors ne le fait pas quand même, surtout si tu ne m’aimes pas.

Louis se stoppa dans son cheminement et planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry.

\- Je ne t’aime pas, laissa-t-il échapper avec difficulté, lui-même incertain de ce qu’il avançait.

Harry accusa la révélation en fermant les yeux pour ne plus avoir la vision de Louis entre ses cuisses et retenir le picotement dans ses yeux. Ce n’est pas comme s’il ne s’y attendait pas.

Cependant il sentit de nouveau la langue de Louis sur lui, à l’intérieur de ses cuisses, peaufinant son suçon. 

\- Arrête.

Louis stoppa son ascension vers la lisière du boxer de Harry. Il remonta pour pincer entre ses lèvres la peau de son nombril et passait un coup de langue dessus après.

\- Je peux t’aimer que ce soir.

Harry se crispa. Et poussa Louis loin de lui avec un coup de pied sur son épaule. Il se releva, tremblant et quand Louis le regarda il ne put retenir plus longtemps ses mots.

\- Pauvre type, cracha-t-il en marchant vers la sortie, sans son jeans et la brûlure du suçon de Louis se réveillant à chaque pas due aux frottements de ses cuisses.

*

Louis avait passé la nuit dans l’eau de la piscine. Ses doigts et ses pieds étaient fripés, mais ça lui importait peu. Les derniers mots de Harry avaient court-circuité son cerveau. _Pauvre type_. Et c’était ce qu’il était. Un pauvre type qui n’arrivait pas à savoir ce qu’il voulait réellement. Aimer Harry ou faire taire ses sentiments. Ses deux côtés de lui étaient continuellement en conflit et il était fatigué.

Fatigué de lutter pour ce qu’il était. Fatigué de lutter contre ses sentiments pour Harry.

Il en avait assez de taire ses sentiments pour des choses que pensaient les autres et non lui. 

Aimer un garçon l’effrayait quelque peu, mais si c’était Harry il se disait que ça irait. À moins qu’il ne vienne de tuer toutes ses chances avec lui. C’était juste le regard des autres sur lui qui le rendait honteux. Il était tellement focalisé là-dessus que ça en devenait maladif. Se promènerait-il avec Harry dans la rue en lui tenant la main ou serait-il obligé de garder un mètre entre eux ? 

Ça le rendait malade d’y prêter attention. Il aurait voulu redevenir un enfant, eux au moins ne se souciaient de rien, et surtout pas du regard des autres. Ils se contentaient de vivre leur vie pour la plupart. Il voulait être un enfant et offrir une pâquerette défraîchie provenant d’un coin d’herbe de la cour d’école à Harry et passer ses doigts collants dans ses boucles sans que personne ne leur dise quoi que ce soit. Parce que ce sont des _enfants_. Alors c’était mignon.

Louis immergea sa tête sous l’eau et ouvrit les yeux déjà rouges et défoncés par le chlore pour observer les mouvements de l’eau autour de lui. Il pressa une main contre ses paupières pour les refermer et en sombrant dans le fond de la piscine quand il enleva celle-ci il crut apercevoir Harry pencher au-dessus de lui et rien que pour ça il pourrait rester jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle si ça voulait dire que son image ne disparaisse pas.

Quand il remonta la surface Harry n’était pas là. Et ça perfora le cœur de Louis un peu plus. Si ça continuait il finirait rongé avec un trou béant.

Mais tant qu’à avoir le cœur brisé et détruit autant que ce soit avec Harry ou des mains de Harry.

Ce fut pour cela que Louis resta un peu plus dans l’eau, repoussant la fatigue et les limites de son corps pour réfléchir à comment gérer sa vie et ses sentiments naissant pour Harry.

*

Le plus terrifiant dans la nuit qu’avait passée Louis dans la piscine c’était que ce fut à ce moment exact qu’il comprit qu’il n’avait pas des sentiments naissant pour Harry. Non c’était qu’il était complètement amoureux de lui. Et il ne savait foutrement pas comment gérer cela. Il avait beaucoup réfléchi à ce que ça impliquait d’être amoureux et il pensait l’être à moitié du moins. Il était le genre de personne qui pensait qu’on aimait une personne un peu plus chaque jour. Comme quelque chose d’infini. Et c’était ce qui se passait inconsciemment avec Harry depuis le début.

Même si l’infini lui faisait peur.

Beaucoup de choses l’effrayaient.

Mais nous ne pouvons pas vivre perpétuellement avec nos peurs. C’était pourquoi Louis attendait en ce moment même Harry qui allait sortir de cours.

Il était nerveux, comme lors d’une compétition de natation, mais il essayait de faire bonne figure, il ne pouvait définitivement pas vomir sur Harry. Ni sur quiconque.

Quand la porte s’ouvrit il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour mieux observer l’intérieur. Il remarqua très vite Harry avait son bandana bleu nuit dans les cheveux agrémenté d’étoiles blanches. Quand il passa le pas de la porte il ignora superbement Louis. Mais ce dernier ne se découragea pas et lui attrapa légèrement le poignet - de sorte à ce que Harry puisse se dégager facilement s’il le souhaitait - pour ralentir sa marche.

\- Lâche-moi.

Louis le lâcha mais ne partit pas pour autant, peinant à garder le rythme soutenu de la marche de Harry grâce à ses longues jambes. Que Louis avait léchées. Pas le moment de penser à ça.

Harry ne le regardait pas et sa voix avait clairement indiqué qu’il ne le voulait pas dans les parages, même s’il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de ralentir légèrement sa démarche quand il vit Louis courir pour le rattraper.

\- Je peux te parler ?

Harry mordit sa lèvre comme pour s’empêcher de lui lancer une insulte, même si Louis n’était pas sûr que ce soit le genre de Harry.

\- La dernière fois que tu as voulu me parler, commença calmement Harry en maîtrisant la veine qui palpitait sur son front, tu m’as dit de laisser tomber parce que je ne pouvais pas comprendre ce que tu ressentais.

Louis accusa le coup et attrapa le pan de veste de Harry quand celui-ci tourna à l’angle d’un couloir.

\- S’il te plaît ? plaida-t-il dans un dernier espoir.

\- Je ne suis pas une chose, articula distinctement Harry en maîtrisant le timbre de sa voix pour que celui-ci ne parte pas trop dans les graves et laisse deviner son agacement profond. Et donc à quel point il avait été blessé par Louis. Si tu es en manque vas voir quelqu’un d’autre.

Louis voulut protester en lui expliquant qu’il ne pensait pas une seconde que Harry était une chose, une expérience ou quoi ce soit.

Louis se retint fortement de ne pas se replier et abandonner à nouveau. Il saisit la main de Harry entre ses paumes de main, regardant à quel point elles s’accordaient ensemble, à quel point les mains de Harry étaient douces et assez grandes pour envelopper celles de Louis de la bonne façon. Il jeta un œil au visage de Harry et il put voir que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux et se mordait la lèvre la rendant exsangue sous la pression de ses dents. Louis caressa de son pouce les jointures de ses doigts avant de déposer délicatement ses lèvres sur une petite griffure qu’il savait avoir occasionné lors de leur altercation - si on pouvait appeler cela comme ça - à la piscine dans une excuse muette.

\- Arrête, tremblota la voix de Harry.

Mais Louis n’en fit rien. Il redescendit leurs mains, gardant toujours celle de Harry dans la sienne et ça ne changeait rien. Les gens dans le couloir ne les regardaient pas plus que ça. Son monde ne s’écroulait pas et pourtant il tenait la main d’un homme.

Il se demandait ce qu’en penserait sa mère. Mais le regard en coin de Harry chassa toutes ses inquiétudes.

\- Cinq minutes, céda-t-il en détachant tout de même sa main à celle de Louis.

Louis planta ses dents dans sa lèvre pour réprimer un sourire satisfait. Le plus dur venait à venir.

Il traîna Harry dans une salle vide et s’appuya nerveusement contre une table tandis que Harry posa son dos contre la porte, prêt à repartir aussi tôt les cinq minutes passées.

\- J’avais tort.

Harry pencha la tête sur le côté et Louis sut qu’il avait attiré son attention.

\- Je ne pouvais pas t’aimer que ce soir-là, dit-il en faisant référence à ses mots dans la piscine le dernier soir où ils s’étaient vus.

\- Tu mens, prit le temps de formuler Harry, et Louis sut qu’il perdait de nouveau son attention quand Harry regarda par la fenêtre. 

Alors il tenta le tout pour le tout. Quitte à se mettre à nu et offrir son cœur aux possibles coups et désintérêt de Harry.

\- Je n’ai pas choisi de tomber amoureux de toi, lâcha-t-il quand il regarda la main de Harry se déplacer vers la poignée de porte. Mais je l’ai fait, avoua-t-il ses pommettes se teintant instantanément d’un dégradé de rose.

Harry passa sa main entre ses boucles, rencontrant quelques nœuds au passage que Louis lui démêlerait volontiers.

\- Comment je pourrais te croire ?

Louis n’en savait rien lui-même. Comment prouvait-on prouver son amour ? Ça se prouvait ce genre de choses ? Pas vraiment. C’était dans les gestes, les petites attentions, les mots chuchotés à l’oreille avant de s’endormir, c’était dans un sourire, un rire, une larme. Chaque personne aimait différemment, on ne pouvait en aucun cas définir si cette personne aimait réellement une autre. C’était quelque chose que seuls les personnes concernées sentaient au fond d’eux. Sauver une personne pouvait témoigner d’un attachement envers celle-ci, mais les pompiers faisaient ça tous les jours sans avoir d’affection réelle entre eux et les victimes. Une personne qui part et vous laisse seul peut toujours vous aimer à en crever, mais les autres diront que non. L’amour ne se mesure pas. Il n’y a aucune règle. Aucune limite. Si Harry ne pouvait pas le ressentir à travers tout l’être de Louis c’est qu’il y avait un putain de mal entendu.

\- Tu le _sais_ au fond de toi, fit-il désespérément en voyant l’aiguille tourner sur l’horloge fixée au mur au-dessus du tableau. Je n’ai jamais été avec un garçon avant-

\- Ça se voyait, renifla Harry en plantant ses yeux aux siens pour le rendre encore plus mal à l’aise qu’il ne l’était.

Mais Louis ne s’arrêta pas pour autant, passant au-dessus du sous-entendu, aussi blessant soit-il.

\- Tu penses sincèrement que j’aurais continué si je ne t’aimais pas au moins un peu ?

\- Continuer quoi Louis ?

Et Louis sut à cet instant qu’il était foutu. Son cœur se craquela quand il vit qu’il lui restait moins d’une minute.

\- Il n’y a rien entre nous, trancha Harry, je n’ai pas le temps de jouer à ça avec toi, dit-il fatigué lui aussi par les sentiments contradictoires qui le submergeaient. Je ne donne pas mon cœur deux fois. 

\- Je t’en prie, le supplia une dernière fois Louis en s’approchant de lui, mais Harry se contenta de se mordre la lèvre et de secouer négativement la tête avant de disparaître derrière la porte au moment même où l’aiguille finit son tour. Et certainement de la vie de Louis aussi.

Harry expira lentement, adossé contre la porte qu’il venait de fermer, tandis que Louis regardait cette dernière résolument depuis l’intérieur repassant en boucle l’image de Harry il y a quelques secondes.

Harry était sûrement le seul responsable et la seule personne qui venait de briser une seconde fois son cœur.

Mais c’était mieux ainsi. Enfin il essayait de s’en persuader.

Harry était un éternel romantique qui ne comprenait pas toujours l’intention des gens ou ne voyait que le bon côté de ceux-ci et ça lui jouait parfois des tours, mais il ne regretterait jamais d’être qui il était. Même si ça impliquait d’être blessé au détriment de ses propres sentiments et émotions.

Harry croyait aux âmes-sœurs et ces trucs sur l’amour, même si ceux-ci semblaient lui faire cruellement défaut.

C’était pourquoi il ne pouvait pas rester avec Louis en attendant trop de celui-ci. Il ne voulait pas inconsciemment lui mettre la pression et attendre de lui qu’il l’aime en retour. Harry n’était pas si égoïste. Et puis Louis irait mieux. Après tout ce n’était pas comme si Harry était l’amour de sa vie. Louis l’était peut-être pour Harry, mais c’était ainsi.

Harry finissait toujours le cœur brisé.

*

Louis c’était uniquement concentré sur le championnat de natation ces derniers temps. Ça l’aidait à se sortir Harry de la tête, pour quelques heures au moins. Mais même cette piscine lui rappelait lui. Quand il regardait chaque recoin de celle-ci un peu trop attentivement une vision d’une scène passée emplissait son esprit et il pouvait même encore sentir le toucher de Harry ou son regard sur lui. 

Finalement, malgré ce qu’il laissait entendre il pensait plus à Harry qu’il ne voulait le faire croire.

C’était déplorable.

Parfois son regard se perdait sur Harry quand il devait chronométrer Liam et il voyait que celui-ci n’était pas au top de sa performance. Comme si le fait qu’il soit préoccupé par quelque chose altérait sa technique de nage.

Louis avait décidé de se balader en ville pour se changer les idées. Les décorations de Noël illuminaient déjà chaque arbre ou poteau. Il voulait à tout prix s’éloigner de cette ambiance ce fut pourquoi il entra dans un magasin de vêtements où aucun chant de Noël tournait en boucle et le seul indice de la proximité de cette fête était une guirlande à LED clignotant en vitrine. 

Il accueillit la chaleur avec plaisir et fit le tour se rendant compte qu’il ne regardait pas vraiment. Il se contentait de passer devant les rayons, alors il sortit rapidement et continua son chemin vers chez lui. C’est en passant devant une vitrine qu’il vit un garçon aux boucles avec un bonnet de père Noël sur la tête. Louis leva les yeux au ciel. Qui se baladait avec un bonnet de père Noël à cette période alors que Noël n’était pas encore si proche ?

Il tiqua et fit marche arrière semblant reconnaître une familiarité dans la silhouette du garçon.

Il plissa les yeux, ceux-ci fatigués en fin de journée, surtout sans ses lunettes.

Harry.

Louis prit ça pour un signe du destin et poussa la porte du magasin en feignant de regarder les matériaux d’art créatif. Il ne savait même pas à quoi il servait cette sorte de spatule. À sculpter ? Il s’arrêta devant les pots de peinture, c’était plus sûr. 

Louis fronça les sourcils en voyant Harry ranger du matériel dans les étagères. _Oh_. Il travaillait ici. Ce n’était sûrement pas une bonne idée d’entrer dans ce cas. Louis voulut faire discrètement demi-tour.

\- Je peux vous aider ? lui demanda une fille affublée elle aussi d’un bonnet rouge et blanc avec un sourire brillant.

Louis repensa au fait qu’il avait promis aux jumelles de leur acheter de la peinture et ces feuilles grands formats.

\- Vous auriez de la peinture pour enfants ?

\- Oui, bien sûr tout ce qui concerne les enfants se trouvent par ici, récita-t-elle en se dirigeant dangereusement vers Harry qui, merci seigneur ne l’avait pas encore remarqué.

Il attrapa au hasard des pots colorés pour sortir d’ici le plus vite possible.

\- Il vous fallait autre chose ?

Louis jeta un regard nerveux vers Harry qui était accroupi en train de disposer harmonieusement des craies pastel.

\- Ces feuilles très grandes ? demanda-t-il hasardeusement. Vous savez celle où les enfants font des empreintes de mains et de pieds.

Elle hocha positivement la tête en se penchant vers le bas des étagères, mais fronça les sourcils et se mit sur la pointe des pieds semblant chercher quelque chose.

\- Harry ?

Louis se figea instantanément. Il aurait dû se passer de ces stupides feuilles.

\- Tu peux aller en réserve voir si on a reçu les grandes feuilles blanches dans la livraison de ce matin ?

Louis put entendre Harry fredonner un quelconque chant de Noël qui passait dans les haut-parleurs jusqu’à la réserve.

Il se dandina mal à l’aise et reporta son regard sur les pots de peinture se demandant pourquoi diable avaient-ils des noms si ésotériques.

Harry revint avec des grandes feuilles et Louis put voir à son expression qu’il n’était pas très ravi de le voir.

La fille s’excusa étant appelé en caisse, le laissant avec Harry. Mais celui-ci sembla prendre sur lui.

\- C’est pour Daisy et Phoebe ?

Louis lui sourit timidement pour confirmer et Harry perdit son air des mauvais jours, il était tellement _vulnérable_ devant Louis. Harry posa son regard sur un pot qui semblait être proche de la couleur des groseilles entre les bras de Louis, alors celui-ci le resserra contre sa poitrine pour détourner les yeux de Harry fixés sur celle-ci.

\- Tu t’améliores vraiment en nage papillon, souffla Harry en triturant une de ses bagues aux doigts.

Louis planta ses dents dans sa lèvre pour réprimer un sourire niais, parce que Harry l’observait aussi et que ça lui faisait quelque chose dans le ventre, comme une envolée de papillon qu’il ne pouvait contenir.

\- Merci, j’essaie de me concentrer sur ça en ce moment pour ne pas penser à _certaines_ choses, fit-il en regardant Harry par-dessous ses cils, testant sa réaction.

\- C’est- c’est bien, bredouilla-t-il en tirant sur le bas de son pull, l’agrandissant au passage. Tout le monde n’a pas la chance d’y arriver, plaisanta-t-il.

Louis nota que Harry fuyait son regard. La vérité et que Harry avait encore le cœur trop fragile pour se tenir dignement devant Louis sans le _supplier_ de revenir, alors que c’était lui qui avait mis un terme à tout ça, avec l’aide de Louis, évidemment.

\- Je ne dis pas que j’y arrive, je le prétends bien, c’est tout.

Harry mâchouilla sa lèvre la laissant humide et rosé. Louis voulut immédiatement se pencher et la lécher à son tour pour apaiser le picotement qu’il devait ressentir.

Bordel.

Il ne pouvait définitivement pas vivre sans Harry autour de lui.

\- Alors arrête de prétendre.

\- Tu veux entendre que je suis entièrement perdu ? Que même nager ne te sort pas de mes pensées ?

\- Non.

Harry recula d’un pas pour mettre de la distance entre eux, celle-ci devenait trop insoutenable, Harry avait juste à tendre le bras pour effleurer la peau de Louis et c’était beaucoup trop tentant.

\- Que tu me manques _affreusement_ et que j’ai besoin de toi ?

\- Non, réitéra Harry plus fort, sa voix vacillant légèrement. Je ne veux pas l’entendre. Je veux que tu me le dises parce que tu veux me le dire. Pas parce que tu penses que c’est la seule manière de me retenir.

Louis réduisit la distance entre eux et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds précairement dû aux pots entre ses bras et figea ses yeux à ceux de Harry.

\- Je ne sais pas si je pourrai t’aimer comme tu le mérites. Je ne sais rien quand ça te concerne, à part que j’ai besoin de toi.

 _Besoin_. C’était ce qui froissait Harry parce qu’entre avoir besoin d’une personne et aimer une personne il y avait une grande différence. On pouvait avoir besoin d’une personne parce qu’on l’aimait énormément, mais si on avait besoin d’une personne sans l’aimer, c’était dangereux et hasardeux. C’était uniquement de la dépendance malsaine.

Mais Louis avait dit à Harry qu’il l’aimait au moins un peu et Harry voulait le croire, seigneur oui. Mais c’était terrifiant. Ça le paralysait.

\- Je mérite quoi pour toi ?

\- Quelqu’un qui saura t’aimer n’importe où et pas seulement dans les recoins sombres. Qui te fera sourire chaque jour et qui pourra te dire qu’il t’aime en étant sûr à cent pour cent. Et qui n’aura pas honte de qui il est, ni de vous.

C’était ça le plus important d’après Louis avec plein d’autres choses et de petites attentions. Harry méritait le meilleur.

Louis avait eu honte de qui il était. C’était un sentiment qui l’avait ravagé quand il s’était rendu compte être attiré par Harry, ça l’avait bouffé de l’intérieur. Et il ne voulait pas que Harry le ressente une seule seconde. Ce sentiment procurait uniquement une sensation désagréable.

\- Tu ne sais pas de ce dont j’ai besoin, murmura-t-il doucement. 

\- De quoi tu as besoin ?

\- De quelqu’un qui me serre dans ses bras avant de s’endormir, de quelqu’un qui passe sa main dans mes cheveux comme tu le fais parfois, de quelqu’un qui aime mes bandanas dans mes cheveux, de quelqu’un qui quand je suis perdu j’ai juste à le regarder pour me sentir mieux et de quelqu’un qui me fait me sentir comme quand je rentre de vacances. À la maison.

Le cœur de Louis fit une accélération et sa gorge s’assécha brutalement. C’était certainement mû par l’espoir mélangé à un soupçon d’amour à l’égare de Harry.

Les mots amour s’imprimèrent en lettre brillante dans la tête de Louis quand il plongea ses yeux dans ceux de Harry encore plus profondément. 

Et il y vit de l’amour à l’état pur.

Et il vit même son reflet dans ceux-ci. Il semblait fiévreux.

Et c’était de l’amour. Il pouvait le _sentir_ au plus profond de lui, à travers tout son être. Aussi terrifiant et nouveau que ça l’était.

*

Louis attendait Harry devant la boutique dans le froid qui commençait à lui ronger les extrémités du corps. Il souffla de l’air chaud sur ses bouts de doigts, provoquant une volute de fumée blanche qui s’éleva dans les airs. Cette vision lui rappela sa dernière soirée avec Liam et les mecs de l’équipe. Ils étaient dehors en train de fumer et Louis était ailleurs, comme souvent ces derniers temps. Et le sentiment de honte l’avait empli de tous parts, des briques avaient semblé alourdir son cœur. C’était la première fois qu’il avait reconnu distinctement ce sentiment de honte l’assaillir. C’était juste après avoir entendu un _pédé_ sortir de la bouche d’un des mecs. Il ne savait plus qui. Son cerveau s’était déconnecté après ça. Pourtant il l’avait entendu des milliers de fois. Lors des matchs sportifs où quelqu’un trouvait toujours utile de faire une remarque homophobe du genre _arrête de glander, bouge-toi on n’est pas des tapettes_. Mais en ce moment Louis ne pouvait plus supporter ça. Il avait peur d’exploser à tout moment, mais il le voulait tellement à la fois. Si seulement il était courageux. Il ne savait pas ce qui était le pire, être honteux d’être gay et tout étouffer en soi ou avoir le courage de l’affirmer et de supporter tout le reste à côté. Les deux probablement.

Il regarda à l’intérieur de la boutique à travers la vitrine et il pouvait voir Harry sourire à un enfant, accroupi par terre pour être à sa taille tout en lui expliquant quelque chose. Louis fondit. Il devait y avoir une erreur, Harry ne pouvait pas être intéressé par un type comme lui.

Il gémit intérieurement de frustration. Tout bouillonnait en lui. Comme si son corps s’emplissait lentement d’acide et d’eau chaude, provoquant une brûlure dans tout son être.

C’était comme nager sous l’eau trop longtemps.

Il put presque entendre le rire de Harry parvenir à ses oreilles à travers les vitres.

Il inspira bruyamment, mais ça ne changea pas grand-chose.

Il était en train de se noyer et personne n’en savait rien.

*

Harry sortit enfin de la boutique, une grande écharpe enroulée autour de son cou et un minuscule sourire que Louis perçut tout de même.

Ils marchèrent sans vraiment parler, jusqu’à ce que Harry s’arrête pour acheter des marrons chauds et revint en lui en tendant un entre sa paume. Louis le remercia en le prenant et ça lui brûla un peu la main, mais d’une manière agréable. 

Il regarda Harry grignoter son marron du coin de l’œil et se reconcentra sur la route devant lui, c’était trop distrayant.

Harry se racla la gorge, cherchant le courage de parler.

\- Tu la vois encore ?

Louis comprit immédiatement que Harry parlait de Charlène.

\- Rarement, confia-t-il sincèrement. À des soirées parfois.

Harry hocha la tête et Louis remarqua à quel point le bout de son nez était rouge à cause du froid et ses yeux plus brillants dus aux lumières des décorations de Noël.

\- J’étais perdu et désespéré. Elle te ressemblait, avoua Louis sans trop savoir pourquoi.

\- Pourquoi tu n’es pas resté avec elle ?

Louis leva la tête vers le ciel déjà noir, respirant l’air frais.

\- Parce qu’elle n’était pas _toi_.

Harry faillit presque stopper sa marche après la révélation de Louis. C’était la première fois qui lui avouait ouvertement qu’il le désirait lui et pas quelqu’un d’autre en pleine rue, dans un endroit public où tout le monde pouvait les voir ou les entendre.

Personne n’était comme Harry. Il était tellement unique aux yeux de Louis. C’était le seul qui lui souriait aussi sincèrement, le seul qui le regardait avec autant d’intensité dans le regard, le seul qui pouvait le faire l’aimer aussi purement que possible.

Tout en marchant Louis se rapprocha consciemment vers Harry, leur bras se touchant. Et Louis se sentit bien, depuis longtemps, pour une fois il allait _bien_.

Et tout ça grâce à Harry et sa main qui vint chercher la sienne dans une rue déserte et sombre.

*

Noël était passé et la relation entre Harry et Louis n’avait pas changé, elle stagnait. 

Harry avait peur de s’engager à cause perdue et Louis avait et encore toujours honte. Même s’il travaillait sur ça et que c’était sur la bonne voie. 

Ils s’étaient échangés des textos comme deux amis le feraient. Leur relation était moins désastreuse qu’avant, mais n’avait pas dépassé de stade d’ami ambigu. Parce que oui penser un peu trop aux lèvres de son ami et vouloir l’embrasser et rêver de _plus_ , étaient définitivement ambigu et trop confus pour Louis.

Louis et Harry s’étaient mis d’accord pour aller voir une compétition de natation pour se préparer mentalement à la leur, même si elle n’était pas encore pour tout de suite. Et de toute façon ils aimaient juste ça.

Ce qui n’était pas convenu par contre c’était que Louis vienne le chercher à la sortie de son travail avec des croissants chauds de la boulangerie.

C’est pour ça que Harry fut surpris en le voyant, mais il finit par sourire content de le voir tout de même. Ça lui avait pris du temps de simplement lui sourire sans penser à chaque fois que ça ne lui suffisait plus. Parce qu’il voulait faire plus avec Louis, comme lui tenir la main, le prendre dans ses bras, lui embrasser le front parce qu’il savait que ça le contrarierait et tout un tas d’autres choses.

Louis tendit la main vers sa joue et Harry fut surpris qu’il initie un contact parce qu’il était toujours celui qui gardait ses distances parce que Louis savait que si par malheureux il touchait la peau de Harry il était foutu et voulait plus. Le toucher partout et l’embrasser délicatement. Il devenait avide de contact.

Il brossa à l’aide de son pouce la pommette de Harry où étaient collées des paillettes vertes et roses. Il s’y attarda plus que nécessaire et finit par frotter son pouce et son index entre eux pour dissoudre les traces de paillettes sur ceux-ci.

Quand il leva les yeux vers Harry il put voir que celui-ci avait fermé les yeux au contact, comme pour le savourer et le rendre plus long. Louis se mordit la lèvre à la vue de Harry les yeux fermés, ses cils reposant sur ses joues, une boucle barrant son visage en travers, passant par son front et sa joue à cause du vent.

Il se mordit d’autant plus fort la lèvre et ne put se retenir d’attraper la boucle en question et de la remettre dans le bandana de Harry, se dressant sur la pointe des pieds.

Il suffoqua presque en sentant les mains puissantes de Harry lui maintenir fermement les hanches pour lui permettre de rester sur la pointe des pieds et mieux accéder au haut de sa tête. Louis enroula une boucle autour de son index, la détendant comme pour voir la vraie longueur de celle-ci. Il caressa furtivement le cou de Harry lors du mouvement et il put distinctement voir les narines de celui-ci frémir comme s’il se retenait de faire quelque chose. Il finit par la lâcher et la regarder reprendre sa forme initiale.

Il s’écarta à contre cœur. 

Ces derniers temps il ne pouvait pas s’empêcher de vouloir toucher chaque parcelle de peau de Harry. Il savait à quel point celle-ci était douce et veloutée, mais il voulait toujours être en contact avec elle, il n’en avait jamais assez, il n’en était jamais repu.

La nuit il touchait Harry. Partout. Dans ses rêves tout était plus simple et possible. Et quand il se réveillait il ne pouvait se résoudre à ignorer ça et restait loin de Harry. Il voulait ça aussi dans la réalité, tellement.

Ça le brûlait. Comme des vagues sporadiques de chaleur, comme le feu qui lui lécherait le corps, mais pas assez pour le brûler, mais Louis voulait brûler, il se consumait déjà pour Harry.

Ils prirent le bus ensemble, et Louis était trop proche de Harry, leur jambe était collée de la hanche à la cuisse et c’était agréable. Trop même.

Louis était occupé à prendre la main de Harry pour lui retirer son gant et essayait de déterminer quelle sorte d’animal était représenté dessus, si c’était un animal du moins. Il vit la main de Harry se rapprocher de son genou et y rester, brûlant Louis à travers son jeans. Il prit sa main dans la sienne dans le but de lui remettre son gant, mais il laissa sa main entre la sienne se réchauffer doucement, tandis qu’il enfila le gant sur son autre main. C’était foutrement niais, mais Louis ne s’en préoccupait pas, son cœur venait de rebattre un peu plus fort.

Une fois arrivé, Louis gigota pour détacher sa main de celle de Harry, mais il vit que celui-ci gardait une prise ferme et fronçait les sourcils comme s’il ne voulait pas que Louis le fasse, alors il ne le fit pas. Ils s’assirent dans les gradins, toujours pressés l’un contre l’autre, mais sans leur gant qui était enfoui au fond du manteau de Harry.

Louis parlait beaucoup ce soir. Harry supposait que c’était un signe qu’il était à l’aise avec lui. Il lui posait des questions sur la nage des nageurs et faisait des remarques. Il sous-entendit même qu’il devait s’entraîner à deux comme avant, et Harry sourit pour le reste de la journée. Il voulait encore s’entraîner avec Louis, dans l’étang, à la piscine, faire du vélo ensemble et reprendre leur footing.

Il voulait tellement ça.

Harry ne voulait pas quitter Louis après la compétition, et Louis non plus d’ailleurs, c’était pourquoi Louis accepta quand Harry lui proposa d’aller manger dans un quelconque endroit à proximité.

L’endroit en question était calme et accueillant, de quoi les mettre à l’aise.

Pendant le repas, Louis triait sa nourriture et Harry avait remarqué qu’il faisait ça quand il cogitait.

Harry butta son pied contre celui de Louis pour lui faire relever la tête de son assiette et lui donner un sourire lumineux. Louis sembla sortir partiellement de ses pensées, mais toujours un peu préoccupé, alors Harry avança encore plus son pied de telle sorte à ce que leurs chevilles se rencontrent et que Louis puisse sentir la peau de la cheville de Harry contre la sienne, ça le détendit perceptiblement.

Le contact de la peau de Harry avait beau le rendre avide, ça le calmait aussi.

\- Tu penses à quoi ? demanda doucement Harry.

\- À ce que tu m’as dit, fit-il évasivement un triant toujours son riz avec sa fourchette.

\- Je dis beaucoup de choses, fit-il remarquer en penchant sa tête sur le côté, semblant réfléchir à ce dont Louis faisait référence.

\- Au fait que tu ne donnes pas ton cœur deux fois.

Harry sembla étonné qu’il fasse référence à cette discussion. 

\- Tu le pensais ? s’enquit Louis en emmêlant ses pieds à ceux de Harry comme si ça pouvait l’empêcher de fuir.

Harry ferma les yeux et se mordit l’intérieur de la joue. Louis s’interdit de paniquer pour rien. Rien n’était perdu.

\- Oui, commença-t-il prudemment, seul le minuscule sourire de Harry empêcha le cœur de Louis de se briser entièrement. Mais je suis un idiot amoureux.

Le cœur de Louis loupa un battement.

C’était la première fois que Harry lui avouait ouvertement être amoureux de lui. Et ça déréglait tout en lui. Son cœur battait trop vite, son souffle était presque inexistant. Son cerveau avait disjoncté et il n’arrivait plus à sortir le moindre son cohérent.

Louis ne pouvait pas répondre à ça. Il en était tout bonnement incapable et Harry pouvait comprendre ça.

\- Hey, murmura-t-il avec réconfort en attrapant la main de Louis, lui faisant lâcher la fourchette qu’il serrait entre sa main. Il tourna sa paume vers le ciel et caressa les lignes de sa main du bout des doigts pour le détendre.

Louis planta ses yeux dans ceux de Harry et c’est la seule chose à laquelle il se raccrocha. Leur couleur. Verts. Harry. HarryHarryHarry.

\- Tu vas mieux ? lui demanda-t-il quelques minutes après, ne cessant pas de caresser la paume de sa main.

Louis acquiesça lentement et sembla se détendre progressivement.

\- Je ne voulais pas te faire peur, fit Harry avec une grimace et un sourire contrit juste après.

\- C’est moi, le contredit Louis. C’est la première fois que quelqu’un me dit ça.

Louis agrippa lui-même la main de Harry comme pour se raccrocher à lui et ne pas totalement sombrer et couler.

Harry était sa bouée de sauvetage.

Ils parlèrent d’autre chose et Louis sembla aller mieux et vraiment heureux. Ses yeux étaient plus brillants et son sourire plus grand.

Louis souriait toujours sur le chemin du retour. Harry avait insisté pour le raccompagner chez lui et il trouvait ça très prévenant de sa part. 

Une fois devant chez lui, Louis se tourna fébrilement vers Harry et joua avec ses mains nerveusement. Il leva la tête pour voir Harry et il se mordit l’intérieur de la joue en pensant à quel point il était magnifique. Il reporta son regard sur le sol graveleux et prit son courage à deux mains pour le quitter et rentrer chez lui.

Il s’avança vers lui silencieusement et se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour déposer un baiser sur la joue gauche de Harry qui rougit sous le contact, réchauffant les lèvres de Louis dû à l’afflux de sang.

\- À demain, souffla Louis du bout des lèvres, les mots se répercutant sur la peau de Harry avant de lui tourner le dos et d’entrer chez lui.

Harry resta planté quelques secondes à la même place et finit par rentrer lui aussi chez lui, une chaleur fantôme sur le haut de sa joue gauche.

*

Louis et Harry avaient repris leur jogging le dimanche, ils n’avaient pas clairement arrêté d’ailleurs, ils en avaient juste déduit que courir ensemble n’était plus aussi judicieux pendant une certaine période.

Et là ils étaient restés après l’entraînement dans la piscine pour se perfectionner. Enfin Harry préférait faire une longueur et s’asseoir sur le rebord de la piscine et observer Louis s’entraîner.

Harry regardait Louis faire du crawl à un bras et se retenait de rire, il savait que cet exercice était très éducatif et permettait de travailler la synchronisation de la respiration et du mouvement, mais ça restait très drôle à voir de l’extérieur. 

Harry battait des jambes dans l’eau, toujours assis au bord de la piscine et envoya une gerbe d’eau sur le visage de Louis quand celui-ci sortit de l’eau.

Louis dégagea les cheveux en travers de son visage et tua Harry du regard. 

\- Tu es censé m’observer, pas me distraire de l’entraînement.

\- Je t’ai _observé_ , contra-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Oui. Bras droit très musclé, cambrure très marqué et mouvement très sexy, plaisanta Harry en levant les yeux au ciel comme s’il était en extase.

Louis soupira en roulant des yeux dans leur orbite. Harry était affligeant quand il s’ennuyait. Il combla les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s’accrocha au genou de Harry à défaut de pouvoir accéder au rebord de son couloir. Il posa son menton sur l’autre genou de Harry et le regarda dans les yeux.

Harry repoussa une mèche de cheveux de sur son visage et essuya contre sa tempe une goutte qui dévalait sa peau.

\- On fait une course ?

Harry allait protester, mais une moue boudeuse prit place sur les lèvres de Louis et ça lui fit reconsidérer sa réponse.

\- Une de nage papillon ?

\- Non, tu sais d’avance que je vais perdre. Une de crawl ? demanda-t-il avec espoir.

\- Tu sais pertinemment que là c’est moi qui vais perdre, affirma Harry en caressant l’os de la mâchoire de Louis, faisant faiblir la prise de celui-ci sur lui. Brasse ou dorsale ? proposa-t-il en enfonçant son doigt sur le visage de Louis.

Louis sembla sérieusement réfléchir, calculant ses chances de gagner.

\- Dorsale.

Il avait des chances de gagner. Harry allait gagner à la brasse, il avait le parfait mouvement de ciseau maintenant et était beaucoup plus grand que Louis. Il gagnerait. Tandis que la nage dorsale le rendait peut-être plus maladroit et lent comme il ne pouvait pas voir où il allait. Mais ses grands bras étaient un avantage, là encore. Louis n’avait plus qu’à miser sur sa puissance et sa rapidité.

Ils se mirent en place et partirent en même temps. Louis escompta sur sa poussée des jambes pour essayer au maximum de réduire le temps d’écart que Harry mettrait entre eux. Pour le moment Harry avait une légère avance, mais lui ne se laissa pas impressionner, nageant toujours avec plus de force. Il exécuta sa culbute avec rapidité et efficacité et c’est ça qui fit la différence. Harry avait toujours eu plus de mal à la réaliser, étant plus grand. Louis ne permit pas à Harry de le dépasser et au final gagna avec quelques secondes d’avance, vraiment rien. 

La culbute avait fait une différence.

Il regarda Harry s’extirper de l’eau et s’asseoir sur le rebord de son couloir, il passa en dessous du séparateur bleu entre leur couloir et offrit un sourire vainqueur à Harry.

Il se tint aux creux des genoux de Harry à l’aide de ses mains et essaya de le tirer dans l’eau, mais Harry était fermement ancré sur le sol. Il abandonna l’idée de le tirer dans l’eau et se sortit à moitié de l’eau et posant ses avant-bras sur les cuisses de Harry.

Il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage de Harry et des gouttes d’eau roulant sur son corps musclé. Il ne baissa pas son regard quand Harry lui soutint ses bras pour lui permette de se soulager de son propre poids. 

Les yeux de Harry étaient un peu rouges parce qu’il n’avait pas mis ses lunettes de piscine ; elles étaient cassées. Louis pressa délicatement son pouce contre la paupière de Harry et il y récupéra la goutte d’eau au bout de celui-ci, étalant l’eau sur la pommette de Harry. Après ça il ne put détacher sa main de son visage, retraçant ses traits du bout des doigts, caressant sa peau légèrement comme une plume et Harry ferma les yeux. Il s’appuya contre la main de Louis à la recherche de contact. Louis bloqua son regard sur ses lèvres humides que celui-ci était en ce moment même en train de maltraiter, attirant encore plus le regard de Louis sur celles-ci.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et Louis fut percuté par l’intensité de ceux-ci. Il perdit toute pensée cohérente et claire. Ses bras commençaient à trembler sous l’effort et de son propre poids, mais ça ne l’empêcha pas de fixer toujours Harry dans l’attente de quelque chose dont il n’avait aucune idée.

Harry passa une main dans sa nuque et releva sa tête et Louis sut ce qu’il attendait, ce dont il avait envie. L’embrasser.

Alors c’est ce qu’il fit il se souleva un peu plus, déposant ses lèvres également humides sur celles de Harry, timidement d’abord et un peu plus fort après.

Seigneur, il _embrassait_ Harry. Enfin.

Il était étonné de ne pas encore être dans un état extatique quand la bouche de Harry s’ouvrit contre la sienne pour se refermer sur ses lèvres et les emprisonner.

Il geint quand il sentit son bras glisser et donc l’éloigner des lèvres de Harry.

Il déposa un dernier baiser furtif sur les lèvres roses devant lui et s’immergea dans l’eau pour échapper au regard brûlant de Harry.

Louis se poussa du bord de la piscine pour permettre à Harry de le rejoindre dans l’eau.

\- Viens refaire ta culbute, ordonna-t-il en s’éloignant déjà de l’autre côté de la piscine.

Harry le suivit docilement et jaugea Louis en haussant un sourcil, inquisiteur.

Louis pointa du doigt le mur et Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais en lui souriant tout de même, il s’éloigna de quelques mètres pour arriver en nage dorsale et faire sa culbute sous l’œil avisé de Louis.

Une fois sa tête ressortie de l’eau et ses boucles en bordel sans son bonnet, Louis chercha son regard.

\- Imagine que tu as un ballon dans les bras et que tu doives mettre le plus de contact entre lui et toi, explique-t-il en se roulant en boule sur lui-même. 

Harry reproduit ce que Louis faisait mais ce n’était pas aussi satisfaisant. 

\- Tu peux toujours t’entraîner à faire des pirouettes dans l’eau le plus rapidement possible, ça t’aidera peut-être à imaginer la vitesse et te plier sur toi-même ? proposa Louis, incertain de si ça pourrait réellement l’aider.

Harry haussa un sourcil comme pour demander à Louis s’il était sérieux.

\- Tu es raide du dos, déclara Louis en regardant une énième fois Harry se plier sur lui-même.

Harry ne releva pas sa remarque et vint vers lui en nageant sur appuyer son index sur la ligne entre les deux yeux de Louis et y enlever le pli de concentration.

Louis attrapa sa main pour l’éloigner de son visage, mais la garda dans sa main tout de même. L’entraînant sous l’eau pour qu’ils nagent ensemble jusqu’à l’échelle de la piscine. Louis s’assit sur une marche et il remarqua qu’il était plus grand que Harry ainsi. Il découvrit le visage de Harry sous un autre angle et seigneur il restait toujours aussi magnifique à ses yeux. Il traça la ligne droite de son nez du bout de l’index et le laissa ensuite s’échouer sur ses lèvres fermées. Ce dernier embrassa légèrement la pulpe de son doigt avant d’attraper son poignet pour attirer Louis plus près de lui et ainsi passer son bras autour de sa taille.

Louis baissa de regard sur les pommettes de Harry et sans qu’il ne le veuille il dévia sur ses lèvres de nouveau. Il passa ses bras autour de la nuque de Harry et se blottit dans son cou pour enlever la vue de ses lèvres dans son champ de vision. Il ne pouvait pas encore l’embrasser. Pas alors qu’il n’était même pas sûr de ses sentiments. Mais il ne put tout de même pas s’empêcher d’en laisser un dans son cou où il observa des frissons apparaître.

*

Harry essayait de ne pas penser à ce que la relation entre lui et Louis impliquait. Comme ne pas savoir si Louis l’aimait au moins un peu. Surtout ça en fait.

Il ne savait foutrement pas si Louis l’aimait juste un peu et ça le rongeait.

Surtout depuis que Louis devenait de plus en plus tactile avec lui. Harry ne pouvait décidément pas refuser son contact. Ses lèvres contre les siennes, sa langue contre la sienne, ses dents mordillant son cou et ses mains touchant sa peau. Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas dire non quand Louis le touchait comme ça. Et surtout parce qu’il était amoureux de lui.

Ce n’était pas un amour à sens unique qu’il vivait, c’était un amour confus et caché. Il ne savait pas si c’était mieux.

Mais putain quand la langue de Louis était en contact avec la peau de son cou il s’en fichait éperdument, comme en ce moment même.

Il pressa Louis d’autant plus contre lui, l’écrasant contre son torse. Il gémit audiblement quand Louis planta ses dents dans la chair de sa nuque et suçota celle-ci juste après. Seigneur, il allait devoir cacher ce suçon.

Louis était littéralement assis sur lui dans les vestiaires de la piscine. Ses mains ravageaient ses boucles, sa langue se lia de nouveau à la sienne. Des bruits de sussions emplissaient la pièce. Louis léchait l’intérieur de la bouche de Harry. C’était juste obscène. Et Harry pouvait sentir à quel point Louis était avide de son contact.

Il éloigna sa bouche de celle de Louis pour respirer et c’était à chaque fois à ce moment même qu’il reprenait ses esprits et repoussait Louis qui protestait. Parce que oui ce genre de scène devenait fréquent et c’était toujours Harry qui y mettait fin.

Il ne pouvait tout simplement pas supporter l’idée que Louis le quitte après s’être autant engagé dans leur relation, mais il savait qu’il le ferait tôt ou tard, alors il ne voulait pas aller plus loin. Ce ne serait que plus éprouvant après.

Il ne pouvait pas se résoudre de donner une partie de lui, de se livrer à Louis et que celui-ci le laisse.

Il avait remarqué que Louis initiait ce genre de contact quand Harry se perdait dans ses pensées ou lui disait des choses très personnelles, comme si Louis pouvait compenser de cette manière.

Comme si son amour physique pouvait compenser celui émotionnel et sentimental.

Harry avait toujours envie de pleurer après et il ne savait foutrement pas pourquoi. Il se détestait d’être comme ça parfois.

Il avait toujours fait attention de ne jamais dire à Louis clairement _je t’aime_ ou ce genre de choses. Parce que c’était tellement clair dans son esprit que ça aurait pu sortir tout naturellement. Quand il était fatigué, quand il était exalté, quand il câlinait Louis. Tout le temps. À chaque moment.

Harry se sentait comme une bombe sur le point d’éclater.

Surtout quand Louis prit en coupe sa mâchoire et reprenne possession de ses lèvres. Plus doucement que tout à l’heure. Harry haleta contre celle-ci, déjà en train de replonger.

\- Putain les mecs vous êtes sérieux ? grogna Liam en se retournant la main sur la poignée de porte, pas qu’il ait une raison de le faire.

Louis descendit de sur Harry et ce dernier s’attendait à ce que Louis panique, mais il n’en fut rien.

\- Je t’en prie, railla Louis, j’ai vu pire te concernant.

Liam se racla la gorge, n’ajoutant rien.

\- Je vous laisse, mais les gars vont bientôt arriver, prévint-il en s’éloignant avec son sac sur son épaule déposer sa serviette dans les gradins.

Harry détourna le regard en rougissant quand Louis commença à se déshabiller pour mettre son maillot de bain.

Il était totalement foutu.

*

Liam jaugeait du regard Louis pour ce qui semblait un long moment par-dessus sa bouteille d’eau. Ils étaient dans les vestiaires et Liam avait terminé de se changer, mais était resté pour fixer littéralement Louis. Et malheureusement ça fonctionnait à chaque fois. Louis en était irrité. 

\- Quoi ? maugréa Louis en mettant en boule sa serviette dans son sac.

\- J’attends que tu pètes les plombs comme la dernière fois que tu es venu chez moi parce que _tu_ l’avais embrassé.

Louis soupira et se laissa tomber sur le banc en bois lisse, fatigué.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je suis en train de faire Liam.

Liam se pencha en avant et croisa ses avant-bras sur ses cuisses.

\- Mais tu aimes ça au fond ?

\- J’aime foutrement ça, répondit crûment Louis sans pudeur, celle-ci reléguée très loin.

\- Lui ? Ou ce qu’il y entre vous ?

Louis ouvrit la bouche mais rien n’en sortit.

\- Je n’en sais rien, finit-il par soupirer, encore plus perdu qu’avant.

\- C’est lié, admit Liam. Lui et votre relation. Si tu aimes ce qu’il y a entre vous, fit-il en agitant vaguement les mains dans l’air, alors tu dois l’aimer au moins un peu pour continuer.

Et Louis savait que Liam avait - encore - raison dans son cas.

Louis s’agaçait lui-même, il ne savait pas ce qu’il voulait réellement et Harry finirait bien par partir face à son indécision. Et ça lui faisait peur. Terriblement. Il préférait ne pas y penser. Comme beaucoup d’autres choses d’ailleurs.

 _Bien sûr_ , qu’il _aimait_ Harry. Il était juste incapable de passer au-dessus, de lui dire. C’était comme s’il n’avait jamais prononcé ces mots dans sa vie - ce qui était le cas - et que sa bouche, sa gorge, sa langue ne savait pas comment le former.

Il aimait tellement Harry que ça débordait de lui. Il contenait un trop-plein d’amour et ne savait juste pas comment l’exprimer. 

Alors il pensait à tort que s’il ne pouvait lui exprimer verbalement il pourrait au moins le faire physiquement. Mais ça n’était pas exactement pareil.

\- Tu devrais, sortir, t’aérer la tête. Et arrête de ne penser qu’à ça, ça va te bouffer le cerveau. C’est quand on n’y pense pas que la réponse vient à nous, fit Liam en se levant et serrant l’épaule de Louis avant de partir, parce que celui-ci était reparti dans ses pensées.

Ne pas y penser.

Ne pas y penser.

Plus facile à dire qu’à faire.

Bordel.

*

Harry n’avait pas vu les lèvres de Louis se poser sur les siennes avant que celui-ci ne prenne de l’avance et commence leur jogging. 

\- Salut... murmura Harry dans le vide, encore sonné.

Il rattrapa aisément Louis et ils continuèrent de courir en rythme. Aujourd’hui ils changèrent de parcours parce que celui qu’ils empruntaient commençait à devenir lassant et surtout pas pratique l’hiver.

Le portable de Harry sonna et il répondit toujours en courant, ralentissant tout de même la cadence. 

Louis en fit de même pour ne pas trop le distancer et pencha la tête sur le côté une fois qu’il eut raccroché, voyant qu’il était embêté.

\- Je dois rentrer chez moi chercher un numéro important pour ma mère qui est en voyage d’affaires, expliqua-t-il en se mordant la lèvre inférieure.

Louis s’arrêta immédiatement de courir tout comme Harry.

\- D’accord, je vais continuer, on se voit demain ? demanda rhétoriquement Louis en s’éloignant déjà prêt à courir.

Harry regardait le sol gelé et leva la tête avant que Louis ne parte.

\- Tu veux venir ?

Louis s’arrêta dans son élan et sembla hésiter.

\- Je n’habite pas très loin, comme ça dès que j’ai le numéro on pourra reprendre ? Ça ne prendra pas longtemps.

Harry essaya de prévoir la réponse de Louis, mais il était insondable.

\- D’accord, je te suis.

Harry sourit instantanément et ils reprirent leur course.

La maison de Harry était comme toutes les autres du quartier, mais l’intérieur était très beau, finement décoré avec de jolies associations de couleur.

Harry le laissa en bas avec des boissons le temps qu’il aille chercher ce fameux numéro dans les dossiers de sa mère.

Louis était assis sur un tabouret quand il entendit Harry descendre les escaliers. Il se tourna pour lui faire face.

\- C’est réglé, fit-il en levant son portable à la vue de Louis.

Louis tendit son bras sur le côté pour attraper un verre et le tendre à Harry qui le remercia d’un sourire tout en effleurant sa main.

Louis s’était perdu dans la contemplation de Harry, de l’eau coulant dans sa gorge, sa tête en arrière. 

Harry reposa le verre et Louis tendit la main pour essuyer la goutte d’eau qui perlait sur le coin de ses lèvres.

Le contact grisa Harry, c’était tellement léger que ça en devenait étourdissant, lui envoyant un picotement le long de celles-ci.

Louis finit par caresser tout le long de sa lèvre inférieure, comme pour tester leur régularité et la texture. Harry darda sa langue sur la pulpe de son doigt, faisait remonter un frisson le long de la colonne vertébrale de Louis. Il allait se consumer si ça continuait.

Louis ressentait par tous les pores à quel point il avait _besoin_ de toucher Harry, le serrer contre lui, l’embrasser, apprendre par cœur ses courbes, la texture de sa peau, son odeur.

Il tendit les bras et attira Harry à lui, ses mains sur sa taille. Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent immédiatement, comme si c’était exactement ce qu’elles devaient faire. S’emboîtant l’une contre l’autre, se caressant, s’aspirant, s’aimant.

Louis passa une main derrière la nuque de Harry, griffant du bout des ongles celle-ci et tirant au passage quelques boucles dans son sillage. Harry lui répondit en l’enfonçant que plus contre le plan de travail où il était adossé, mais ça ne sembla pas le déranger. Louis mordit la lèvre de Harry et celui-ci gémit en guise de protestation, mais accueillit avec plaisir la langue de Louis qui apaisa la sensation de picotement. Harry haleta quand la langue de Louis lui quémanda l’accès à sa bouche qui lui donna avec plaisir. Ils gémirent tous les deux quand leur langue se rencontrèrent, des picotements très agréables les parcoururent de part et d’autre. Harry prit plaisir à mordiller savamment les lèvres de Louis et se délecter de ses soupirs qui s’échouaient contre sa bouche.

Harry put sentir les mains de Louis survoler la peau de son ventre et ça lui envoya directement une flèche de plaisir dans son entre-jambe.

Il était frustré, parce qu’il voulait tellement ça, son _corps_ voulait ça, mais son cerveau non. Mais pour le moment celui-ci était légèrement hors-service, alors Harry descendit sa bouche dans le cou de Louis, lui laissant une marque puis souffla dessus juste après pour voir celui-ci se tortiller de plaisir.

Louis était tellement beau comme ça, seigneur.

Il aimait Louis, c’était indéniable. Mais ne pas savoir si celui-ci l’aimait également le ronger de l’intérieur, comme du poison qui s’attaquait lentement aux organes vitaux.

Il posa son front contre celui-ci de Louis pour reprendre sa respiration, mais celui-ci ne semblait d’accord.

\- Attends, souffla difficilement Harry en détournant la tête, mais ça n’arrêta pas Louis qui prit d’assaut sa clavicule qu’il suça voracement, comme s’il voulait imprimer le goût de Harry sur sa langue.

Harry réfléchissait trop. Et Louis le distrayait, c’était d’autant plus difficile de réfléchir clairement.

Voulait-il vraiment ça ?

Louis et tout le reste ?

Louis et ses peurs, ses insécurités ?

Putain oui.

Mais il ne voulait pas que Louis fasse ça parce qu’il pensait lui devoir quelque chose. Il ne lui devait rien. Harry était pleinement conscient de la situation dans laquelle Louis était et il était prêt à attendre.

Et surtout il ne voulait pas que Louis remplace des mots par _ça_. 

C’était plus facile de mentir de cette façon, avec les mots moins. Harry ne voulait pas que Louis lui mente. Il ne le supporterait pas.

\- Arrête, souffla Harry en prenant en coupe la tête de Louis pour l’amener à la hauteur de son visage.

Louis fronça les sourcils, les lèvres rouges et foutrement attirantes.

\- Pourquoi ? demanda Louis en essayant de resserrer sa prise sur le corps de Harry, mais ce dernier l’en empêcha en s’éloignant. 

Louis gémit de frustration à la perte du contact de Harry. Il voulait le toucher encore, l’embrasser, imprimer chaque détail qui le composait dans sa tête et l’aimer à sa manière. Parce qu’il ne savait foutrement pas sortir les mots adéquats. 

\- Laisse-moi prendre soin de toi, murmura-t-il en se glissant sur le tabouret pour se rapprocher lui-même de Harry et retrouver son contact. Il attrapa la main de Harry qui tenait son visage et y déposa un baiser à l’intérieur.

Harry dut faire appel à tout son self-control pour ne pas céder après les mots de Louis. Il voulait qu’il prenne soin de lui. Il le voulait éperdument.

Et il voulait en faire de même lui aussi.

Tellement que ça le brûlait de l’intérieur.

Harry brisa totalement leur contact en s’éloignant assez loin pour que Louis ne puisse plus le toucher juste en tendant le bras.

\- Arrête de faire ça, murmura Harry, la voix tremblante.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Louis plus fort qu’il ne l’imagina et planta son regard droit dans les yeux de Harry.

\- De me toucher comme si ça pouvait compenser le fait que tu ne m’aimes pas.

Tout à l’intérieur de Louis criait de lui dire qu’il _l’aimait_. Mais il n’y arrivait pas. Et Harry semblait penser qu’il ne l’aimait pas et c’était encore pire que de ne pas arriver à lui dire.

Louis détourna le regard et son corps le démanger désagréablement sous le regard de Harry.

\- Regarde-moi, ordonna Harry, la voix grave et Louis s’exécuta, surpris par le ton de sa voix en même temps contenant une pointe de désespoir.

La manière dont il l’avait dit déchira Louis, c’était comme s’il voulait qu’il regarde à travers lui. Qu’il _lise_ en lui. Qu’il le regarde pour de vrai et non pas en surface.

\- Tu me vois ? demanda-t-il désespérément et Louis était confus, il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

Louis fit mine de se lever, mais Harry ne s’éloigna qu’encore plus, comme si le moindre contact avec Louis lui ferait perdre la raison. C’était le cas d’ailleurs.

\- Je te vois Harry, fit-il prudemment et penchant la tête sur le côté. Tu veux bien venir par ici ?

Harry secoua furieusement la tête, refusant.

\- Tu vois quoi ? Une personne creuse qui demande qu’à être empli ? 

Louis ferma les paupières, expirant lentement. Il ne savait pas comment ils en étaient arrivés là.

\- Je te vois toi. Une personne qui donne et qui donne tellement sans jamais rien demander en retour.

Louis avait une vision déformée, Harry ne se voyait pas comme ça. Il se voyait comme quelqu’un d’égoïste incapable d’aimer Louis sans lui demander de faire de même en retour. Louis avait le _droit_ de ne pas l’aimer. C’était Harry qui en voulait trop.

Comme toujours, et Louis finirait par partir.

Comme les autres.

Harry avait la furieuse envie de pleurer, mais pas devant Louis il ne voulait pas le faire culpabiliser. Ce fut pourquoi il se détourna de celui-ci.

\- Je t’interdis de penser rien qu’à l’idée d’abandonner !

Louis avait _peur_. 

Louis se leva précipitamment du tabouret et s’agrippa au dos de la veste de Harry.

\- Ne me laisse pas. Je t’en prie, fit-il au bord des larmes, sa voix se brisant au milieu de ses paroles.

Louis se reposa contre le dos de Harry, entourant ses bras autour de lui pour le tenir fort entre ses bras, sa tête reposant entre ses omoplates. 

Il pressa ses lèvres contre les couches de vêtements et Harry put quand même sentir la pression subtile de celles-ci.

Louis voulait tellement lui dire de choses, mais ses mots semblaient vides de sens et ses phrases trop creuses. Pas assez bien. Jamais.

\- Laisse-moi juste du temps, d’accord ? Murmura-t-il, sa voix étouffée par le tissu de sa veste et ses mains s’y accrochant désespérément.

Harry ferma douloureusement les yeux et finit par se retourner pour prendre la tête de Louis entre ses mains et cueillir ses lèvres.

Ça sembla les apaiser tous les deux.

Pour le moment.

*

Harry souriait narquoisement à sa sœur Gemma qui était penchée à travers la table avec un muffin aux myrtilles entre les mains.

\- Comment il s’appelle ? insista-t-elle en mordant dans son gâteau.

Harry ne lui avait même pas dit qu’il était dans une sorte de non-relation avec quelqu’un. Elle avait comme toujours senti les choses.

\- Louis, lâcha-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel, mais souriant tout de même en apportant sa tasse fumante à sa bouche.

\- Ça se passe bien entre vous deux ?

Harry passa distraitement son doigt sur la table, récoltant au passage des grains de sucre.

\- C’est compliqué, admit-il en évitant son regard.

Gemma fronça les sourcils en s’adossant au dossier de sa chaise.

\- Tu veux en parler ?

Harry haussa les épaules. Ça allait un peu mieux entre eux ces derniers temps.

\- Il... Il n’est pas gay.

Harry n’en était pas très sûr au tout début Louis lui avait dit ne pas être attiré par les garçons, mais peut-être que ça avait changé.

Gemma pinça les lèvres en une ligne droite, Harry savait qu’elle faisait ça quand elle s’inquiétait pour lui.

\- Je vais bien, tu sais ?

Elle lui sourit doucement, ses yeux s’adoucissant.

\- Il est gentil au moins ?

\- Très gentil. Il est mignon, surtout quand il est avec ses petites sœurs, admit-il à voix basse comme si Louis pouvait l’entendre.

Gemma sourit d’autant plus au fil de leur discussion en réponse au sourire tendre de Harry quand il parlait de Louis.

Harry était heureux.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonsoir ! Je voulais dire encore en grand merci aux personnes qui me lisent et j'espère que ça vous plaît toujours ^^
> 
> Je posterai la dernière partie avant septembre :)
> 
> Bonne soirée et à bientôt !
> 
> @BleuCeleste_


	4. Chapter 4

Louis semblait être plus à l’aise avec Harry. Il l’effleurait plus souvent en public et une fois il lui avait même tenu la main en pleine rue. Harry avait conscience qu’ils ne croiseraient personne qu’ils connaissaient dans cette dite rue, mais il avait senti quelque chose se passer dans son propre corps, un sentiment propre au bonheur. C’était comme une onde de chaleur partant du bas de votre ventre et qui se séparait en de multiples branches au niveau de votre nombril pour couvrir le plus de surface possible et diffusant un sentiment de pur bonheur en vous.

Et Louis aussi était heureux. Voir Harry sourire avec des fossettes profondément creusées dans ses joues le rendait toute chose.

Ils étaient heureux à l’abri des regards.

Ça leur convenait actuellement. 

Et la rencontre sportive qu’annonça le coach en fin de journée ne put que mieux tomber. Ils allaient pouvoir être un peu ensemble et être loin de leur quotidien, loin de tout ça. 

Le grand air faisait du bien. 

Et le mieux dans tout ça c’est qu’elle se déroulait près de la mer. Le coach avait déjà même prévu de les lever tôt certains matins pour aller courir avec le soleil levant se reflétant sur les vagues mugissantes.

*

Harry rechigna quand sa tête butta une énième fois contre la vitre du bus qui avait heurté un caillou. Il s’était levé très tôt et le voyage de nuit était long, il avait besoin de dormir. Il prit sa veste qui avait glissé par terre et la remis entre sa tête et la vitre pour amortir les vibrations.

Louis le regarda se blottir contre le tissu et sourit légèrement en le voyant se rendormir, sa tête glissant de nouveau jusqu’à ce que sa veste tombe de nouveau par terre. Il se baissa pour la ramasser et l’étendit sur Harry à défaut de pouvoir lui remettre sous la tête. 

Il compatit en voyant la torsion de sa nuque et à quel point il allait avoir mal après pour nager.

Ce fut uniquement pour cela qu’il attira Harry contre son flanc, toujours endormi. Harry nicha lui-même sa tête contre la courbe de son cou, laissant sa respiration soulever ses petites mèches de cheveux qui le chatouillaient.

Il se souciait de Harry.

Pour les courbatures. _Bien sûr_.

Quand Harry était aussi proche de lui Louis ne pouvait pas se résoudre à ne pas le toucher. Il passait sa main dans ses cheveux pour les tirer en arrière, il repositionnait sa tête quand celle-ci glissait vers le creux de sa clavicule et il avait même passé son bras autour de lui pour le maintenir contre lui.

C’est seulement une demi-heure avant l’arrivée que Harry se réveilla en gémissant de contentement tout en s’étirant. Il frissonna en sentant les doigts de Louis effleurer circulairement la peau découverte de sa hanche. Il alla chercher sa main et la lia à la sienne en reposant sa tête dans le cou de Louis pour somnoler juste encore un peu.

Quand ils sortirent tous du bus, la moitié des gars étaient endormis. Ce fut pourquoi ils se répartirent au hasard dans les chambres les plus proches pour finir leur nuit. Louis leva les yeux au ciel en voyant trois personnes entassées dans le même lit, luttant pour ne pas tomber, pas sûr qu’ils se réveilleraient cependant.

Louis tirait un Harry presque réveillé dans une chambre où Liam leur faisait signe depuis la porte. Une personne autre que lui pleinement réveillée au moins.

Ils laissèrent Harry se réveiller tout seul tandis qu’ils partirent faire un tour dans l’hôtel et prendre connaissance du planning sportif élaboré par leur coach.

\- Ce soir vvt pour découvrir les environs, lut Liam en vérifiant de nouveau pour être sûr.

\- Il plaisante ? grogna Louis, il y a des côtes partout ici.

Louis imagina la moitié des mecs endormis sur des vélos. Pas envisageable.

Mais ce fut exactement ce qui se passa le soir venu. Tous sur un vélo ils suivaient le coach qui n’acceptait aucun retardataire. Mais à un moment il fut tellement en avance qu’il eut _plusieurs_ retardataires. Harry était souriant et encourageait Louis qui n’était heureusement pas le dernier. Il était bien placé à vrai dire.

\- Allez Louis on y est presque ! lui cria Harry presque en haut de la côte.

Louis grogna et pédala plus fortement. Liam l’avait abandonné depuis longtemps, pédalant à son propre rythme.

Une fois en haut de la côte Louis put respirer un moment, mais Harry était de nouveau à ses côtés après avoir fait demi-tour.

\- On fait une course ?

\- Comment fais-tu pour être autant en forme ? grommela Louis en changeant sa vitesse.

\- J’ai dormi, fit-il en haussant les épaules comme si c’était logique.

Louis avait bien envie de préciser que oui il avait dormi _sur_ lui et que c’était le seul qui était aussi énergique.

Harry poussa légèrement Louis sur l’épaule avec sa main et Louis prit ça pour un défi puisqu’il partit au quart de tour, n’attendant même pas Harry pour partir.

Harry le rattrapa juste au niveau du coach qui semblait avoir autant d’énergie qu’un gamin de cinq ans et qui les encourageait quand il vit qu’ils étaient les seuls aussi près de lui, les autres ne cherchant plus vraiment à faire d’effort.

*

Le lendemain matin Louis se réveilla en sentant un oreiller s’échouer contre son ventre.

\- Lève-toi, fit Harry en se penchant sur lui.

Louis était pratiquement sûr que ce n’était pas la première fois que Harry tentait de le réveiller ce matin et ça se confirma quand Liam lui dit d’abandonner, qu’il n’aurait qu’à louper le petit déjeuner.

C’était une bonne idée. 

Il allait refermer les yeux, mais il croisa ceux de Harry et il était vraiment trop beau pour se priver de les détailler. 

Mais Harry finit par partir et Louis se retourna sur le ventre et enfouit sa tête dans l’oreiller.

Il se réveilla de nouveau en sentant quelque chose le chatouiller derrière l’oreille et dans sa nuque. Il ouvrit péniblement les yeux dus à la lumière et sourit doucement à Harry en attrapant sa main pour la garder encore un peu contre lui.

\- Hey, le salua Harry en s’asseyant sur le lit et dégageant les cheveux de Louis sur son œil droit. Tu as bien dormi ?

Louis acquiesça et grimaça quand il se retourna sur le dos.

\- J’ai mal partout.

Harry haussa un sourcil avec un sourire en coin.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Hum... Tu m’as dormi dessus dans le bus je te rappelle, ronchonna-t-il en massant son épaule endolorie.

\- Je pense plus que ce soit le vélo.

\- Mon épaule ? Non. Définitivement pas. C’est que l’épaule gauche en plus, fit-il remarquer en s’asseyant dans le lit.

Harry se mordit légèrement la lèvre inférieure. Il partit et revint avec une viennoiserie qu’il tendit à Louis. 

\- Je te l’ai prise ce matin pour quand tu te réveillerais, éclaircit-il devant le regard interrogateur de Louis.

Louis le remercia avant de mordre à pleine dent dedans.

Il sentit Harry se glisser dans le lit derrière lui et sa main se poser sur son épaule pour y exercer une pression avec sa paume de main et entamer un massage superficiel pour tenter de dénouer un peu ses muscles.

Louis était au paradis.

Il se pencha en arrière jusqu’à ce que son dos touche le torse de Harry, de cette façon Harry n’avait plus un angle idéal pour le masser mais Louis s’en fichait complètement. Il voulait juste être près de Harry.

Il ferma les yeux quand il sentit ses lèvres dans sa nuque et il n’eut pas besoin de plus pour se sentir détendu.

Juste le creux des bras de Harry.

*

Louis était assis sur le sable et regardait Harry au loin mettre ses pieds dans l’eau. Louis frissonna rien qu’à l’idée. Le printemps arrivait doucement, mais il faisait encore frais, surtout en fin de journée.

Il pouvait voir sa silhouette fine et élancée se découper dans le soleil couchant. Il pouvait même imaginer les vaguelettes s’échouer sur ses chevilles où son pantalon avait été replié et ses orteils s’enfoncer dans les grains de sable qui lui collaient à la peau.

Il respira un grand coup et ferma les yeux juste pour profiter de l’instant présent. Le paysage était magnifique et Harry l’était tout autant, les deux réunis étaient une aubaine à ses yeux.

Seigneur, il voulait voir ça chaque jour jusqu’à la fin de sa vie.

Harry les cheveux dans le vent sous un coucher de soleil avec le fond sonore de la mer.

Il leva sa main quand Harry se retourna vers lui, un grand sourire sur les lèvres et son appareil photo en main prêt à capturer les traits de Louis.

Il fut tenté de faire une grimace juste pour gâcher la photo, mais il était tellement heureux que seul un sourire sincère prit place sur ses lèvres.

*

Harry avait enchaîné ses séries de longueurs sans la moindre faiblesse. Au début dans l’eau il avait été distrait par Louis qui s’entraînait dans le couloir d’à côté, mais il s’était repris à l’ordre et avait fini son programme d’entraînement et d’exercices ciblés sur ses faiblesses. Il devait cartonner lors de la rencontre sportive, sinon il n’avait aucune chance pour les championnats.

Une fois finit Harry s’assit au bord de l’eau et regarda Louis qui s’entraînait toujours alors qu’il aurait dû finir depuis dix bonnes minutes. Harry ne put s’empêcher de retenir son sourire en constatant qu’il n’était pas en retard, mais qu’il avait rajouté une série à son entraînement.

Quand il nagea dans sa direction Harry mit sa main dans l’eau pour lui maintenir la tête hors de l’eau.

\- On va rentrer, se contenta-t-il le dire en caressant doucement sa nuque.

\- J’arrive, fit-il en repartant déjà nager, la tête sous l’eau.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et partit aux vestiaires.

Ces derniers temps Louis devait acharné. Ça se voyait qu’il voulait gagner parce qu’il était mû par ce sentiment qui lui animait le regard d’une autre façon. Harry lui se contentait de faire de son mieux comme toujours. Il aimait vraiment beaucoup la natation, mais il ne voulait pas que cela devienne une contrainte et quelque chose qui l’épuise, il voulait que ça reste un plaisir. Certaines personnes cherchaient l’épuisement, la rage et c’était qu’ainsi qu’ils étaient satisfaits et contents d’eux. Harry n’avait pas besoin de ça. 

Harry l’avait vraiment remarqué ce sentiment chez Louis lors de leur dernier jogging avec toute l’équipe le long de la plage. Ils avaient couru de nombreux kilomètres au matin, mais le soleil se faisait déjà brillant et Louis n’avait rien lâché. Lui qui d’habitude détestait courir.

Harry l’avait même bousculé gentiment en passant à côté de lui et lui tirant la langue pour lui enlever le pli entre ses sourcils, signe d’intense concentration. Harry savait que Louis n’avait pas besoin de faire autant d’effort. Il était bon, très bon en natation.

Harry se demandait si parfois ce n’était pas sa façon à lui de gérer tout ce qui se passait dans sa vie. Faire du sport, encore et encore jusqu’à être tellement fatigué et empli d’endorphine que vous oubliez un instant vos problèmes de la vie.

Harry n’avait cependant rien dit et avait continué de courir à ses côtés et une fois finis ils étaient tellement fébriles sur leurs jambes qu’ils s’étaient soutenus mutuellement comme ils pouvaient. Harry avait dénoué son bandana pour l’accrocher dans les cheveux de Louis qui avait une mèche rebelle qui tombait sur ses yeux tandis qu’il avait attaché les siens dans un chignon sur le haut de sa tête à l’aide d’un élastique violet.

Et depuis Louis semblait immergé dans le sport et surtout la natation. 

Harry lui était juste en train de tomber de plus en plus amoureux de Louis et il ne savait pas si c’était quelque chose de bien ou non, alors que putain c’était censé être quelque chose de positif.

Lui n’arrivait pas à gérer tout cela avec un excès de sport comme Louis. 

Non. Lui il gardait tout pour lui et s’efforçait d’être optimiste.

Il espérait que ça fonctionnerait encore un bout de temps comme ça. Il préférait toujours cela plutôt que de perdre Louis.

Aussi désespéré que ça sonnait.

*

Louis se força à garder sa concentration en alerte quand il vit Harry revenir en nage papillon vers lui, ses muscles sortant de l’eau, saillants et puissants. Dès que Harry sera à portée de main ce sera à lui. Il était le dernier du relais quatre nages à passer. Il avait une légère avance sur l’équipe adverse. Il respira lentement pour relâcher la tension et dès que ce fut à son tour il plongea le plus loin possible et mis en pratique ses heures d’entraînement et toute sa frustration. 

Et au final ça paya puisqu’il arriva avant le dernier membre de l’équipe adverse et donc ils remportèrent cette partie de l’épreuve. 

Ils avaient déjà passé la nage dorsale en individuel et ils avaient perdu de quelques secondes, la brasse s’était finie avec un ex æquo pour les deux meilleurs. Ils devaient gagner sur le relais en nage libre pour remporter la rencontre sportive.

Le coach avait misé sur ses quatre meilleurs nageurs de crawl ayant cette nage pour spé dont Louis. Harry était sur le côté, et regardait Louis s’agiter. Il devait se calmer. Il perdait de sa technique en étant stressé. Il essaya de capter son attention et finit par réussir pendant une petite seconde où il le regarda avec insistance et un regard doux et encourageant à la fois, comme lors de leur entraînement. Louis se détendit quelque peu et sourit mollement à Harry en se mettant en place lorsque la personne devant lui plongea. Louis passait dernier, il savait que le coach misait sur lui pour rattraper l’écart qui s’était creusé. 

Le coach avait toujours ce sourire satisfait en voyant que la plupart du temps Louis arrivait soit à maintenir l’avantage ou à rattraper le retard. Les adversaires ne devaient pas penser qu’il était aussi bon avec sa taille légèrement plus petite et son corps moins élancé, ses hanches moins étroites.

Il se mordit la lèvre en voyant son coéquipier arriver et lorsqu’il plongea et que son corps entra en contact avec l’eau il se surpassa. Il était dans son élément. Il était parti au même moment que le nageur adverse. Il n’avait pas de retard à rattraper, il devait juste prendre l’avantage et faire un score individuel de crawl exceptionnel pour qu’il soit classé premier.

Il y mit toute sa technique, sa détermination et sa puissance.

Bras droit, bras gauche. Fendre l’eau, mais ne faire qu’un avec elle. Une respiration. Ciseaux.

Une victoire.

Harry était content d’avoir remporté cette rencontre. C’était important pour eux, pour le moral de l’équipe.

Mais ce que Harry fut encore plus heureux de remporter fut le sourire triomphant et _heureux_ de Louis gravé dans sa mémoire. Et ça valait toutes les médailles du monde pour son cœur en émoi.

*

C’était pour fêter leur victoire qu’ils s’étaient tous réunis sur la plage autour d’un feu de camp qui élevait dans les airs des braises rougeoyantes et étincelantes. Louis avait même vu un des gars se jeter dans l’eau de mer glacée et finir par littéralement courir autour du feu pour se réchauffer.

L’ambiance était joyeuse et ils étaient tous autour du feu à rire et boire. 

Ils applaudirent tous quand ils virent leur coach arriver avec une guitare dans les mains.

\- Vous allez nous jouer une mélodie ? demanda curieusement un mec en se redressant de sa position allongée pour mieux voir le coach.

\- Nan je suis rouillé. Il y a bien un d’entre vous qui sait en jouer ?

Son regard passa sur tous les mecs de l’équipe.

\- Personne ? Même juste quelques accords pour séduire les filles ? plaisanta-t-il en levant sa guitare dans les airs où se reflétèrent les lueurs des flammes.

Louis se retint de gémir quand il reçut un coup de coude de Liam dans les côtes. Liam reçut un regard torve de la part de son ami.

Harry remarqua l’échange discret entre Liam et Louis et les fixa, cherchant à comprendre ce qui se passait.

Au final Louis se mordit la lèvre et jeta un regard discret à Harry avant de lever le bras et d’attraper la guitare que le coach se pressa de mettre dans ses mains.

Louis se redressa pour bien se positionner et commença à gratter les cordes - qui heureusement étaient accordées - dans un rythme aléatoire, cherchant une rythmique et des accords qui sonnaient bien ensemble.

Quand Louis releva le regard de sa main positionnée sur le manche - étant plus à l’aise - il humecta ses lèvres avant de fixer Harry à travers les flammes et le crépitement de celles-ci. Il aima que celles-ci se reflètent dans les prunelles de Harry de manière à les rendre plus vivantes.

Harry lui sourit en rougissant doucement en voyant le regard de Louis posé sur lui et cherchant le sien sans se préoccuper des autres autour. 

Louis n’avait pas besoin de faire de la guitare pour séduire les filles comme le disait son coach.

Séduire Harry le satisfaisait amplement. Surtout lorsque celui-ci arborait une délicieuse rougeur sur les joues et un regard brillant d’il ne savait quoi.

Quand leur soirée improvisée commença à lentement se terminer Louis se leva et enleva tout le sable de ses vêtements avant de se planter devant Harry et de lui tendre une main pour l’aider à se relever.

\- Tu veux rentrer ? commença Harry en se rattrapant de justesse à Louis quand celui-ci lui prit la main et l’attira un peu plus loin.

Harry fut un moment désorienté comme la lumière du feu ne les éclairait plus, mais il s’adapta progressivement à l’obscurité s’en remettant à Louis qui semblait être sûr de où il posait les pieds.

Louis s’arrêta dans un endroit où des rochers les protégeaient du vent, mais où il avait une assez bonne vue sur la mer qui semblait noire avec les reflets de la lune.

Louis frissonna tout de même, alors Harry se glissa dans son dos pour l’entourer de ses bras et le réchauffer.

\- Tu as fait une seconde de moins en crawl, lui remémora Harry en soufflant sur des cheveux de sa nuque.

Il put sentir le sourire de Louis prendre place sur ses lèvres puisque celui-ci s’appuya un peu plus contre lui et se détendit dans son étreinte.

\- Et je suis classé premier sur tous les participants en crawl, sourit-il d’autant plus.

Et Harry était tellement fier de lui. Il le méritait amplement après toutes ses heures d’entraînement.

\- Je suis fier de toi, fit Harry à voix haute, mais il ne regretta pas de lui avoir dit quand il sentit Louis se retourner pour lui faire face et le détailler avec un sourire attendri.

Harry ne s’y attendait pas quand les lèvres de Louis touchèrent les siennes. Ils ne s’étaient pas embrassés depuis le début du séjour et ça lui avait manqué de ne pas sentir les lèvres plus fines de Louis contre les siennes et leur corps se fondre l’un dans l’autre.

Harry étouffa le son qui allait sortir de sa gorge quand il se sentit basculé en arrière et que son corps rencontra le sable. Louis n’avait pas détaché leurs lèvres et elles bougeaient toujours l’une contre l’autre, se retrouvant avec plaisir.

Louis emmêla encore plus les cheveux de Harry en tirant sur ceux-ci pour que celui-ci baisse la tête et aussi en y mettant des grains de sable dedans. Harry s’en fichait, en vérité là maintenant c’était le dernier de ses soucis.

Harry ouvrit les yeux et la vision de Louis, le ciel étoilé et le bruit de mer en fond le firent encore plus tomber amoureux de Louis si c’était possible.

Louis détacha leur bouche et Harry déposa un baiser sur son front en écartant les boucles collées dessus au passage. Il laissa ses lèvres s’y attarder et finit par descendre ses lèvres sur son visage le long de son nez pour finir de nouveau sur sa bouche.

Louis descendit de sur Harry pour s’allonger à côté de lui et ils restèrent simplement là, à se tenir la main et à dessiner des arabesques à l’intérieur qu’eux seuls pouvaient comprendre.

Louis se sentait paisible. Il aimait tenir la main de Harry et regarder le ciel bleu nuit avec lui. Il avait envie d’arrêter le temps. Il pourrait vivre toute sa vie sur cette plage avec Harry. Ce serait plus simple. Tellement.

Louis fixa les étoiles et se demanda si c’était possible que nos yeux brillent autant qu’elles. Parce qu’il voulait penser que ceux de Harry pouvaient au moins égaler leur luminosité et leur brillance. 

Il en avait besoin, même si c’était scientifiquement impossible.

Parce que quand Louis était au plus bas il n’avait qu’à regarder les étoiles pour se sentir un peu mieux et il voulait _croire_ que si les prunelles de Harry pouvaient briller autant alors ça irait. Tout se passerait bien.

Quand il serait au plus bas il n’aurait qu’à regarder Harry et les étoiles contenues dans ses yeux pour se sentir mieux.

Louis voulait regarder Harry et se sentir tellement bien, _à sa place_ , de ce fait il aurait peut-être lui aussi des étoiles dans les yeux.

C’était possible ?

Louis tourna la tête sur le côté et captura le regard de Harry dans le sien.

Il fut hypnotisé par celui-ci, il cherchait une infime particule de lumière qui pourrait être des étoiles.

Il nota une lueur si chaleureuse et attirante qu’elle l’invitait à plonger à l’intérieur. Était-ce des étoiles ?

Celles du ciel se reflétant dans les orbes de Harry ?

Louis décida que ça n’avait pas si grande importance parce que lorsqu’il embrassa Harry encore et encore jusqu’à ne plus avoir de souffle, il pouvait certifier avoir eu des étoiles dans les yeux en le regardant juste après.

Est-ce que c’était de l’amour ?

*

Louis était revenu dans le noir complet depuis qu’ils étaient rentrés de leur rencontre sportive. Celle-ci avait été comme une grande respiration en sortant de l’eau et là Louis avait le sentiment qu’il était sous l’eau et que ses pensées devenaient confuses, emmêlées. Que l’eau emplissait lentement son cerveau.

Il se sentait ailleurs.

Il y avait ses choses en lui qui faisaient qu’elles le tiraient perpétuellement vers le bas. Comme de vieux démons.

Et Louis ne savait pas _quoi_ exactement. Parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à mettre des mots dessus. Ses peurs étaient immatérielles mais tellement angoissantes. Ça lui tordait l’estomac comme si celui-ci allait se décrocher à tout moment, ça lui filait des sueurs froides, le rendait tout tremblant avec des fourmillements dans tous les membres.

Il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de plonger avec Harry.

À moins qu’il l’ait déjà fait et est juste en train de se noyer ?

Tout était noir.

Louis entendait juste le battement de son cœur résonner dans ses oreilles et voyait du blanc. 

Le plafond était-il blanc ? 

Il leva une main vers celui-ci et arrêta son regard sur sa main toute fripée. 

Il fronça les sourcils et continua de regarder en l’air la blancheur d’où sortait de la lumière rayonnante en vague de chaleur. 

Pouvait-elle l’inonder pour qu’il aille mieux ?

Le visage de Harry se dessina devant lui et la lumière finit par sortir du visage de celui-ci comme s’il était un putain de soleil en plein été. Ses cheveux brillaient. _Tout_ Harry brillait.

Louis gémit pathétiquement en tendant encore plus la main. Harry tendait la sienne, mais Louis n’y arrivait pas. Il avait envie de pleurer.

Harry était resplendissant et Louis voulait qu’il le fasse aller mieux. 

La lumière de Harry faiblit tandis que Louis s’évertuait à essayer de l’attraper en vain. Son sourire finit par faner, ses yeux devenir vides et mornes. Louis secoua énergiquement la tête mais ne fit pas attention au bruit de clapotis engendré, ni aux gouttes d’eau tombant sur son visage.

C’était des larmes ou de l’eau ?

Louis voulait que Harry redevienne lumineux et souriant, pas comme ça. Il n’était pas fait pour être triste. Il méritait beaucoup _mieux_.

Louis voulait toucher la lumière de Harry. Il voulait aller mieux. Il voulait _qu’ils_ aillent mieux.

Quand Harry finit par disparaître complètement, le corps de Louis fut pris de soubresauts. Il pleurait. Les larmes sillonnaient ses joues et finissaient par s’échouer dans son cou.

Il était inconsolable.

Là, étendu en plein milieu de la piscine sur le dos, flottant précairement. 

Il ne savait même pas où il était vraiment. Si c’était la réalité ou un rêve tout se mélangeait et le rendait encore plus confus qu’il ne l’était.

*

Louis était chez Harry, penché sur des feuilles un crayon de bois coincé entre ses phalanges qu’il tournait entre celles-ci.

Avec Harry ils avaient décidé d’étudier leurs futurs adversaires pour le championnat qui approchait tout de même. Ils avaient réussi à visionner certaines personnes lors d’une performance ou au moins trouver leur classement dans une de leurs rencontres sportives et ainsi savoir de qui se méfier et qui il fallait battre dans leur spé.

Louis allait être en concurrence avec un mec qui avait fait le même temps que lui en crawl. Louis avait réussi à gagner une précieuse seconde lors du dernier championnat, mais il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir refaire cet exploit. Il le devait tout de même.

Harry lui était plus serein pensa Louis. La plupart des nageurs avec qui ils seront en compétition étaient plus portés sur le crawl.

Louis devait gagner au moins une ou deux secondes en nage papillon s’il voulait pour pallier tout cela.

Une fois qu’ils se mirent d’accord pour s’entraîner mutuellement intensivement dans le crawl et le papillon ils s’installèrent dans le canapé en cuir noir pour regarder un film et pouvoir penser à autre chose.

Louis avait sa tête posée sur l’épaule de Harry et le bras de celui-ci autour de sa taille quand il remarqua qu’une femme les observait depuis l’entrée de la maison. Il se décolla immédiatement de Harry et tordit nerveusement ses doigts entre eux.

Harry tourna la tête pour voir ce qui rendait Louis comme cela et se leva en voyant sa mère.

\- Bonjour maman, fit-il en embrassant le haut de sa tête et attrapant son sac pour la soulager du poids de celui-ci.

Elle retira son manteau et l’accrocha puis elle s’avança dans le salon, ses talons claquant sur le carrelage gris clair un sourire aux lèvres.

\- Tu dois être Louis ?

Louis se leva du canapé et lui sourit du mieux qu’il put en retour tout en acquiesçant.

\- Bonjour madame.

Il réussit presque à éloigner toute trace de nervosité devant son sourire rassurant. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à Harry.

\- Anne, fit-elle doucement en penchant la tête vers son épaule.

Harry revint se mettre aux côtés de Louis et passa discrètement sa main dans le bas de son dos pour le détendre. Il put voir le regard de sa mère qui l’avait remarqué tout de même puisqu’il put voir qu’elle retint un sourire malicieux.

\- Tu restes manger ? proposa-t-elle en jetant un regard à l’horloge murale.

Louis se mordit la lèvre.

\- Il doit rentrer tôt, l’aida Harry en jetant un regard entendu à sa mère.

Il put sentir Louis se détendre à côté de lui. Sa mère haussa les épaules et regarda de nouveau Louis.

\- Une prochaine fois dans ce cas.

Louis hocha lentement la tête et chercha des yeux son sac.

\- Félicitations pour ton premier prix à la rencontre sportive, retentit la voix d’Anne. 

Ces paroles ramenèrent les yeux de Louis sur elle.

\- Merci, sourit-il sincèrement.

Anne nota que parler de natation le détendait considérablement.

Louis attrapa son sac dans le coin de la pièce et le passa sur son épaule avant de saluer Anne et de rentrer chez lui, Harry l’accompagna jusqu’à la porte.

Louis sortit et se retourna vers Harry qui était encore plus grand sur la marche devant sa maison. Louis attrapa le pan de sa veste et le tira pour qu’il descende de celle-ci. Harry ferma la porte dans son dos et descendit pour être à une hauteur convenable.

\- Désolé, je ne savais pas qu’elle allait rentrer plus tôt, s’excusa-t-il en se rappelant la gêne et la nervosité de Louis.

Louis avisa la lèvre de Harry que celui-ci mordillait en cesse, la rendant rouge. Alors il se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, tira légèrement sur les pans de veste de Harry pour que celui-ci se penche et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il put sentir Harry sourire dans leur baiser et il eut envie de sourire lui aussi. 

Il se recula légèrement et joua avec le bas de la veste de Harry qu’il tenait toujours entre ses mains.

\- Elle sait ? Pour nous je veux dire.

Harry ferma les yeux et articula lentement :

\- Savoir quoi Louis ?

Louis accusa le coup et lâcha la veste de Harry pour se reculer un peu.

\- Que toi et moi... commença-t-il en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant les mots justes.

\- Qu’on est amis ? l’aida Harry, choisissant volontairement ces mots. Elle sait qu’on est amis, confirma-t-il en observant la réaction de Louis.

\- Amis, répéta lentement Louis comme s’il testait la sonorité du mot pour la première fois. Alors on est amis, fit-il dans un rire.

Harry fronça les sourcils, il n’arrivait plus à suivre Louis. Il disait vouloir prendre son temps et après tout il n’avait jamais dit qu’il les considérait comme un couple ou quelque chose dans ce genre. Harry n’avait pas pu dire ça à sa mère. Elle aurait voulu rencontrer Louis sur-le-champ, là elle était juste suspicieuse. 

Harry tendit la main vers Louis pour le toucher, mais il se recula. Il tenta une dernière fois d’attraper sa main et Louis finit par le laisser faire. Il baissa les yeux sur leur main enlacée. Harry croisa leur doigt et pressa son corps contre celui de Louis, collant son front au sien.

\- Je n’arrive pas à savoir ce que tu attends de moi, souffla Harry, le souffle tremblant.

Louis ferma les yeux et effleura son nez à celui de Harry. Ils étaient tellement proches.

\- Je ne sais pas non plus ce que j’attends de toi, admit-il.

Harry se recula, le cœur lourd et caressa les cheveux de Louis.

\- Je te vois plus tard, lui sourit-il pâlement en se retournant pour rentrer dans la maison et fermer la porte derrière lui.

Louis déglutit et se força à mettre un pied devant l’autre. Un, deux, un deux, un deux.

*

Louis se détestait par moments. Comme en ce moment.

Il se détestait _tellement_.

Il voyait Harry s’éloigner déjà de lui. À moins que ce ne soit une vision insidieuse qui s’imposait à lui. Et il ne faisait rien.

Il voulait se donner une bonne claque et agir.

Il voulait vraiment que lui et Harry deviennent autre chose qu’amis, mais toutes les autres appellations lui faisaient peur. 

Il était tellement pathétique putain.

Il se haïssait dans ses moments où il était amorphe, étendu dans son lit et attendait que le temps passe.

Mais il se rassurait en se disant amèrement qu’au moins personne ne le détesterait plus que lui-même. Tellement il y arrivait très bien tout seul.

Il savait que Harry serait incapable de le détester parce qu’il était si bon avec lui. Tellement prévenant et juste foutrement gentil. Trop. Louis ne méritait pas autant de gentillesse. Harry devrait juste lui dire d’aller se faire foutre.

Louis avait paniqué en se rendant compte du sérieux que prenait leur relation. Il avait rencontré la mère de Harry, pas officiellement, mais c’était tout comme. Il avait vu dans son regard qu’elle _savait_.

Il avait imaginé dire à sa mère qu’il y avait quelqu’un qui comptait beaucoup pour lui. Lui présenter Harry. Mais de quel droit pouvait-il imposer cela à Harry alors qu’il n’arrivait juste pas à savoir ce qu’ils étaient et ce qu’il voulait vraiment.

Il se détestait encore plus après ça.

Surtout que Harry n’avait rien changé après qu’il lui ait avoué ne pas savoir ce qu’il voulait et ce qu’ils étaient. Harry lui souriait toujours aussi doucement comme s’il était tellement à ses yeux. Ça transperçait le cœur de Louis.

Il en avait honte.

Peu à peu il s’éloignait de Harry, émotionnellement. Il devenait distrait à ses côtés. Comme torturé par ses propres pensés

Et Louis ne savait plus comment gérer tout ça.

Il se contentait de se détester un peu plus à chaque seconde.

*

Louis était toujours décontenancé que Harry soit le seul et premier garçon qui l’attirait. Ça ne le rendait que plus confus.

Il détailla les cuisses musclées de Harry, son torse fin, ses hanches étroites, ses longues jambes, ses boucles entourant délicieusement son joli visage, ses yeux, ses clavicules visibles car il avait ouvert les premiers boutons de sa chemise. Louis aimait ce qu’il voyait. Il n’avait pas de doute.

C’était autre chose le problème. Problème qu’il n’arrivait pas à éclaircir.

Il s’avança vers Harry et le prit dans ses bras. Enfouissant sa tête contre son torse et respirant l’odeur de l’adoucissant et la sienne sur sa chemise.

Il ferma les yeux et il voulait que Harry comprenne à travers ce geste qu’il l’aimait tellement. Il y avait juste ses démons invisibles qui le tiraient vers le bas et le noyaient en gardant sa tête sous l’eau.

Il voulait que Harry entende son cœur battre contre le sien. À quel point il battait vite pour lui.

Louis pressa ses lèvres sur la joue de Harry et là leur cœur était l’un contre l’autre à ce niveau avec Louis légèrement sur la pointe des pieds.

Pouvait-il sentir son cœur ?

Il voulait que Harry le fasse. Qu’il attrape son cœur et le garde précieusement entre ses mains et l’ouvre pour y voir tout son amour pour lui dedans. 

Parce qu’il était incapable de lui dire avec des mots.

\- J’ai l’impression d’être sur la plage comme cette nuit après le feu de camp, souffla Louis contre son oreille.

\- Oui, confirma Harry en gardant les yeux fermés. Tu me manques.

Le souffle de Louis se coupa. Il ne savait pas si c’était ce que Harry voulait vraiment dire ou s’il avait voulu dire _ça me manque_. Mais quand il ouvrit les yeux pour les plonger dans les siens il sut qu’il avait bien entendu devant le regard pénétrant de ce dernier comme s’il essayait de retrouver le Louis de là-bas en lui. Le Louis heureux. Le Louis éperdument amoureux et loin de tout.

Louis se détesta un peu plus d’infliger ça à Harry.

Tout ça parce qu’il n’arrivait pas à lui dire à quel point il l’aimait. Avec des mots.

Louis n’était pas doué avec les mots. À chaque fois tout le monde voulait qu’il mette des mots sur sa douleur, sa tristesse, sa joie, sa mélancolie, son euphorie, sur son sourire, sur tout. Absolument tout. Il n’aimait pas ça. Il n’y arrivait tout simplement pas.

Il n’arrivait pas à dire _je t’aime_ à Harry. Je veux être avec toi aussi. 

Et quand Harry se détacha de lui, le regard un peu plus loin à chaque fois Louis s’en voulut. Et c’était la première fois de sa vie qu’il s’en voulut _autant_ de ne pas réussir à mettre des mots sur ses sentiments, de dire à quel point il aimait Harry.

*

Louis pouvait sentir Harry s’éloigner un peu plus chaque jour. Mais il ne lui en voulait pas, c’était de sa faute à lui.

Harry, lui, était juste fatigué d’attendre un signe de Louis et rien.

Juste rien. Le néant.

Il n’attendait pas de lui qu’il lui dise qu’il l’aime. Il avait le droit de ne pas l’être il était uniquement fatigué par son indécision. Soit il restait avec lui, soit il le quittait. Mais pas un mélange des deux qui rendaient le cœur de Harry un peu plus bousillé à chaque fois.

Parfois il aurait préféré ne rien ressentir du tout.

Et à chaque fois il se demandait s’il ne devait pas lui-même décider de partir, même si c’était douloureux rien que d’y penser.

Parce que plus loin il irait avec Louis vers l’inconnu, plus profond il sombrerait après.

Harry se demandait parfois si tout ça en valait la peine. Si ça valait la peine d’un amour temporaire et bancale. Il ne voulait pas que ce soit ça l’amour. Il ne voulait pas le ressentir comme ça, de cette manière.

Il voulait que ce soit lumineux et quelque chose de positif.

Mais quand il croisait le regard de Louis, peu importe à quel point il était blessé il replongeait à chaque fois avec lui dans une étendue d’eau où il n’y avait aucun bateau pour les sauver, aucune bouée, aucun radeau. Juste de l’eau.

Et peut-être que c’était ça aussi l’amour. Être continuellement dans le vague, l’inconnu.

Juste être heureux parce qu’on est avec la personne que l’on aime, peu importe les obstacles.

*

Louis cligna lentement des yeux. Il s’était endormi sur le côté de l’étang. Mais le plus étrange c’était qu’il était trempé de la tête aux pieds. Il avait dû nager.

Il se redressa comme il put sur ses coudes et remarqua Harry assis à côté de lui.

Il se sentit encore plus perdu.

Il chercha à attraper son regard dans le sien, mais Harry gardait fermement son regard fixé sur l’herbe devant lui.

\- Harry ? réessaya-t-il en avançant doucement sa main sur la sienne et la glisser l’une sur contre l’autre.

\- Pourquoi tu fais ça ? 

La voix de Harry était brisée comme si du verre était dans sa gorge et entravait cette dernière.

\- Faire quoi ? demanda Louis encore plus confus qu’à son réveil.

Louis approcha sa main du visage de Harry, mais celui-ci détourna la tête refusant que Louis le touche.

\- Tu ne t’en rends même pas compte, ricana-t-il sidéré.

Harry était inquiet pour Louis. Il le trouvait de plus en plus ailleurs ces temps-ci. Dans une autre dimension à laquelle Harry n’avait plus accès. 

Il avait trouvé bizarre que Louis ait disparu pour le repas de midi, alors à la pause du midi il était venu à l’étang en espérant qu’il soit ici. Et il y était.

Et Harry aurait préféré ne jamais en arriver là.

\- Tu fais quoi dans l’étang Louis ? Tu viens faire quoi ici ? souffla-t-il, la voix faible et ses doigts caressant le tapis d’herbe.

Louis ne mordit l’intérieur de la joue en forçant son cerveau à se souvenir ce qu’il venait faire ici d’aussi grave pour mettre Harry dans cet état.

\- Nager ? proposa-t-il au hasard.

Et ce n’était pas la bonne réponse au vu du visage de Harry.

\- Non, contredit-il fermement. Tu fais quoi dans l’eau alors qu’il fait dix-huit degrés  ?

\- Je réfléchis.

\- Tu te fous de moi, fit Harry en haussant la voix. Tu essaies de faire quoi en restant sous l’eau et remonter juste quand tu es sur le point de te remplir d’eau et de voir une dernière bulle s’échapper de tes lèvres ?! hurla désespérément Harry en le regardant pour la première fois dans les yeux.

Louis avait envie de pleurer. Il ne savait pas. Il ne faisait pas ce que Harry disait. Il n’aimait pas quand Harry était triste, et là il l’était par sa faute.

Louis _rêvait_ qu’il se noyait dans ses rêves. Il ne le faisait pas vraiment.

N’est-ce pas ?

Il rêvait juste que l’eau embuait ses yeux et noyait ses larmes. Qu’il voyait le regard de Harry à la surface l’appeler et qu’il n’arrivait plus à respirer et se débattait dans l’eau pour remonter à la surface.

Parce que Harry l’appelait. Harry était toujours là.

Harry était la personne pour laquelle il remontait toujours à la surface.

\- Ce n’est pas possible. Ce n’est pas possible, psalmodia Louis en tirant sur ses mèches de cheveux.

Il ne pouvait pas ne pas se rendre compte qu’il se noyait. Dans sa tête il venait juste nager comme tous les autres jours. Il ne cherchait pas à se noyer. Ce n’était pas lui. C’était un rêve.

Mais le problème c’était que Louis ne savait plus vraiment ce qui relevait du rêve et ce qui ne l’était pas.

\- Je ne sais pas ce que je fais, sanglota-t-il en laissa tomber sa tête sur ses genoux repliés et ses bras l’entourer. 

Harry eut le cœur qui se souleva devant cette vue de Louis. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait dans sa tête.

Et Louis, lui, ne se reconnaissait plus.

\- On devrait peut-être...

Harry laissa sa voix s’étouffer dans le vent qui soulevait ses boucles.

Louis sembla sortir de sa transe à ces mots.

\- On devrait quoi ? demanda-t-il les yeux déjà prêts à laisser échapper des larmes de nouveau.

\- _Je_ devrais, corrigea Harry, arrêter de m’accrocher à toi.

Parce que c’était bien ça n’est-ce pas ? Harry amoureux de Louis et celui-ci se rendant malade de ses sentiments qu’il ne comprenait pas pour Harry. Si Harry partait tout rentrerait dans l’ordre.

\- Je ne veux pas que tu arrêtes.

Harry soupira, tremblant et passa sa main dans ses boucles.

\- Tu as vu dans quel état ça te met tout ça ? Tu es plus important que notre relation Louis.

Et Louis sentit son cœur palpiter quand Harry dit relation. Il voulait ça avec lui. Seigneur il voulait _tellement_ ça.

\- Tu ne peux pas me laisser, fit Louis en secouant la tête et s’avança vers Harry et le tenir dans ses bras, presque douloureusement.

Il prit dans ses mains la tête de Harry et planta ses yeux aux siens.

\- Ne me laisse pas. Je t’en prie...

Il posa ses lèvres contre celle de Harry et l’embrassa tellement _lentement_. Avec sa fragilité ressortant de partout. Irradiant de tout son être. Il caressa la langue de Harry de la sienne imprimant son goût. Il lécha ses lèvres, les suçota, les mordilla, mais il n’en était jamais assez repu.

Il voulait toujours sentir Harry contre lui. Il ne voulait pas que celui-ci s’éloigne.

\- J’ai appelé Liam, murmura Harry en caressant les cheveux de Louis. Il va venir te chercher d’accord ?

\- Quoi ? demanda Louis, paniquant à l’idée que Harry le laisse. Non. Je veux rester avec toi, pour appuyer ses dires il s’accrocha à Louis et ne se délogea pas de son cou.

\- Je vais juste partir quelque temps... M’éloigner un peu pour réfléchir. Pour que _tu_ puisses réfléchir clairement.

\- Tu n’as pas le droit de me laisser. Pas comme ça.

Harry se mordit violemment la lèvre, la faisant presque saigner en sentant une larme de Louis dévaler son cou.

\- Tu vas revenir ?

Harry put clairement entendre la note d’espoir dans sa voix.

\- Ça dépendra de toi, admit-il en se retenant de pleurer lui aussi.

Parce qu’il voulait donner une chance à Louis. Une chance pour qu’il puisse le quitter sans devoir le faire de ses propres moyens. Une chance pour qu’il mette tout au clair avec lui-même. Et qu’il soit fier de lui. Pas honteux d’aimer un garçon. Pas réticent de se montrer avec lui. Pas dégoûté par ses préférences.

Louis ferma les yeux en apercevant Liam, comme s’il disparaîtrait qu’avec ce simple geste. Harry détacha Louis de lui et l’aida à se relever.

\- On se revoit bientôt ? fit Louis, des larmes pleins les yeux.

Harry lui sourit pour seule réponse. Il se refusait de lui répondre.

Harry ferma les yeux quand les lèvres de Louis rencontrèrent les siennes peut-être pour la dernière fois.

Il salua Liam d’un signe de tête et partit sans se retourner. Et seigneur il avait dû lutter pour ne pas le faire, parce qu’il aurait cédé et aurait repris Louis dans ses bras. 

*

Louis avait ressenti le manque de Harry dans tout son corps comme des courbatures après un effort trop intense. Au début il lui manquait d’une manière horrible, c’était comme se noyer. Louis ne dormait plus très bien. Il rêvait qu’il se noyait dans ses rêves et que Harry le regardait depuis le bord sans rien faire, ne semblant pas le voir, peu importe à quel point Louis hurlait ou se débattait.

En ce moment il lui manquait aussi horriblement, mais c’était plus supportable. C’était les vacances et Louis n’avait plus à croiser Harry dans les couloirs, aux entraînements et faire comme si rien n’avait eu lieu entre eux. Ça arrivait parfois que Harry lui sourie tout de même quand il voyait que Louis était trop triste. Et ça marchait la plupart du temps. Pendant quelques secondes, avant que le sourire de Harry se fasse trop ancien dans la mémoire de Louis et qu’il s’efface progressivement, ne laissant aucune trace.

Louis avait fait pause sur son cerveau. Il ne voulait plus penser à Harry et se concentrer sur autre chose, mais plus il ne voulait plus penser à lui, plus il y pensait. C’était comme s’il était encré sur sa peau et qu’il avait beau gratter encore et encore il restait là. Comme un grain de beauté incrusté dans sa peau.

Louis avait envisagé de parler avec sa mère, mais ce n’était jamais le bon moment. Soit elle était occupée avec une de ses sœurs, soit elle n’était pas là, soit il avait perdu son courage pour lui en parler.

Il voulait lui parler d’à quel point Harry était génial. Souriant et tellement gentil.

Tout dans son esprit était désordonné.

Alors il se contentait d’aller nager à la piscine en espérant croiser Harry. Mais il ne croisa jamais son regard émeraude.

*

La mère de Louis avait remarqué que celui-ci n’allait pas très bien, mais elle n’insista jamais, elle savait que ça ne le braquerait qu’encore plus. S’il voulait lui parler il le ferait de lui-même.

C’était pourquoi elle ne fut pas surprise quand elle entendit les marches grincer de l’escalier tard au soir tandis qu’elle regardait la télévision.

Elle donna la télécommande à Louis quand il s’installa et elle savait que ce dernier muerait le son quand il se sentira prêt à lui parler.

\- Je pense que je suis amoureux, laissa-t-il échapper abruptement et ce n’était définitivement pas comme ça qu’il devait commencer son discours.

\- C’est génial chéri, commença sa mère en se tournant vers lui, mais elle désenchanta quand elle vit l’air torturé de son fils. Ça ne l’est pas ? murmura-t-elle doucement en caressant la main de Louis posée sur le canapé.

\- Ce n’est pas ce que tu penses, murmura-t-il tellement bas que sa mère se pencha vers lui.

Elle attendit patiemment que Louis reprenne la parole.

\- C’est un garçon maman.

Il ne put retenir la larme traîtresse qui dévala sa joue gauche.

\- Oh Lou, le réconforta-t-elle en l’attirant vers elle. Ce n’est pas important ça, fit-elle en caressant ses cheveux comme lorsqu’il était petit. L’important c’est que tu sois heureux.

Le problème c’était que Louis ne savait pas s’il l’était. Heureux.

\- Tu l’es ? insista sa mère en tenant son visage pour l’éloigner d’elle et le regarder plus attentivement.

\- Je n’en sais rien. J’ai l’impression que c’est _mal_ d’aimer Harry. Je n’arrive même pas à lui dire que je tiens à lui. J’ai l’impression qu’il est parti pour de bon, fit-il plus pour lui-même que pour sa mère.

Louis avait cette voix dans la tête qui lui répétait qu’il était une honte. Qu’il devrait avoir honte. Que les tapettes ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de _respirer_.

\- J’ai cette voix dans ma tête, expliqua Louis en la pointant de ses doigts sur sa tempe comme un pistolet, montrant son envie de la faire disparaître, qui m’interdit de respirer, qui me dit sans cesse que je devrais avoir _honte_.

\- _Oh_ chéri, sanglota presque sa mère. Tu ne dois pas dire ça. Je ne pensais pas que tu t’en souviendrais, tu étais tellement petit.

Louis regarda curieusement sa mère.

\- Me souvenir de quoi ?

\- Quand tu étais petit, un après-midi chez mon frère, son fils est revenu maquillé. Il avait joué dans une pièce de théâtre ou quelque chose comme ça. Et son père lui a dit ses choses _horribles_.

Louis plongea dans la scène comme si tout se remettait à sa place. Il avait déjà rêvé du début, de lui dans l’herbe en train de jouer avec le chien. Il devait avoir six ans, à peine.

_Il revit l’homme attraper les cheveux de son fils et lui cracher au visage. Comme lorsque le chien lui bava dessus, se dit-il. Mais lui ça le faisait rire, pas le garçon brun avec les lèvres bleues._

_Il pencha la tête tout en grattant les oreilles du chien._

_\- Mon fils n’est pas une tapette tu entends ?!_

_Louis ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait il sentit juste le chien dresser les oreilles lui aussi._

_\- Tu devrais avoir honte. Te donner en spectacle devant tout le monde !_

_Le garçon restait mué et n’osait plus bouger, craintif qu’au moindre geste il s’en prenne une._

_\- Les tapettes dans ton genre ne devraient même pas avoir le droit de respirer. Dégage, fit-il en mettant une claque magistrale sur le visage de son fils._

_Clac. Comme l’aboiement du chien remarqua Louis. Il était triste et il ne savait pas pourquoi. Plus personne ne riait ou sourirait._

_Et il ne savait même pas pourquoi son cousin s’était fait disputer. Il n’avait pas compris le sens des mots. De plus sa maman ne l’avait jamais frappé, elle disait que c’était méchant. Il avait envie de pleurer et il ne savait même pas pourquoi._

Louis revint à la réalité et c’était comme s’il vit clair pour la première fois. C’était de là que venaient ces mots qui résonnaient dans sa tête. Il n’avait pas compris leur sens étant petit. Il les avait juste appris par cœur comme une poésie parce qu’il s’était dit que plus grand il saurait pourquoi il n’avait plus jamais revu son cousin.

Et Louis eut envie de pleurer. Fort.

Il se mettait dans des états comme ça à cause de gens comme le père de son cousin, alors qu’il ne méritait même pas qu’il y prête la moindre attention.

Bordel.

Il _respirait_.

Il y arrivait.

\- Je suis désolée que tu aies gardé tout ça en toi, dit sa mère. Je ne savais même pas que tu t’en souviendrais. On ne l’a jamais revu après.

\- Il va bien le garçon avec du rouge à lèvres bleu ?

Sa mère lui sourit tendrement. 

\- Plus que bien, il vit avec son copain près de la mer.

Et Louis pouvait comprendre pourquoi près de la mer. C’était libérateur la mer.

*

Louis allait _mieux_. Réellement. Sans faux-semblant ni rien. Il l’était.

Et même s’il était encore confus concernant certains aspects concernant Harry. Il savait qu’il avait des sentiments pour lui et il les acceptait. Il n’avait plus vraiment honte. Il ne savait juste pas comment il pourrait envisager un futur à deux. C’était flou, et ça faisait légèrement peur à Louis, le futur.

Mais il n’avait plus honte. Considérablement moins en tout cas. Surtout depuis que sa mère parlait avec lui de Harry comme si elle voulait apprendre à mieux le connaître.

Louis devait juste attendre la fin des vacances qui arrivaient à grands pas pour pouvoir enfin parler à Harry. Il espérait que celui-ci voudrait bien l’écouter et laisser Louis l’aimer pour de vrai, comme il le méritait.

Parce que son amour pour Harry, ironiquement était la seule chose claire dans son esprit.

*

Louis avait invité Harry au restaurant pour parler d’eux. Il s’était dit qu’au moins Harry ne partirait pas en plein milieu, et que lui ne pleurerait pas, pas devant tant de gens. Et il voulait juste faire quelque chose de _normal_ avec Harry. 

Ils avaient parlé de beaucoup de choses, de la natation, du championnat qui approchait, mais Louis n’avait pas vraiment encore parler de ses sentiments pour Harry.

\- J’ai réfléchi tu sais, fit-il en gardant le regard sur sa coupe de fraise.

Harry pencha sa tête sur le côté, l’invitant à poursuivre.

\- Et je sais que tu n’as pas envie d’entendre que tu me manques, mais je te le dis quand même parce que moi j’ai besoin de te le dire.

\- Tu me manques aussi, admit Harry en attrapant la main de Louis dans la sienne. 

Louis se sentit immédiatement mieux au contact de la peau de Harry. Ça lui avait horriblement manqué.

\- Je vais mieux tu sais ?

\- Je le vois, lui sourit Harry, ses fossettes tant chéries par Louis firent surface.

Louis mordit sa lèvre pour retenir son sourire de s’emparer de ses lèvres, tellement qu’il ne serait plus capable de ne faire que ça.

\- J’ai dit à ma mère que je suis sorti avec toi.

\- Alors on est sorti ensemble ? le taquina Harry en mangeant une bouchée de fondant au chocolat.

\- Arrête ça, rit Louis en lui donnant un coup de pied en avisant le sourire se former sur les lèvres de Harry derrière sa cuillère.

Mais Harry insista :

\- Et quoi après ? Tu lui as dit que tu as changé ton statut sur les réseaux sociaux ?

\- Ce-Ce n’est pas ce que je lui ai dit, éclaircit Louis en fronçant les sourcils. Tu sais quoi, fais comme si je n’avais rien dit.

\- Non, rit Harry en secouant la tête. Te regarder flipper et vraiment plus distrayant.

Louis remarqua le sourire amusé de Harry et se détendit tout de suite. Il se moquait de lui.

\- Arrête de me regarder, fit-il en se cachant derrière ses mains, se sentant rougir.

Harry noua leurs chevilles sous la table et tira Louis plus proche de lui pour que celui-ci le laisse voir son magnifique visage qui lui avait tant manqué.

\- Bien sûr qu’on est sorti ensemble, admit Harry, je ne l’ai jamais dit pour ne pas te faire peur.

\- Tu penses qu’on pourrait se remettre ensemble un jour ? demanda Louis en regardant la table entre eux et se mordillant les lèvres.

\- Je t’ai dit que ça dépendait de toi. Je ne t’ai jamais vraiment quitté, précisa-t-il.

Louis ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais il se contenta de sourire parce qu’il savait que le voir sourire rendait Harry aussi heureux que lui.

\- Je veux bien être ton petit ami alors, fit Louis, les coins de ses yeux se plissant de bonheur.

Un sourire craqua le visage de Harry, tellement il avait rêvé d’entendre ces mots.

Louis serra la main de ce dernier dans la sienne et l’apporta à sa bouche pour l’embrasser tout en le regardant dans les yeux. Lui transmettant tout son amour.

*

Le soleil était définitivement de retour. Et le championnat se rapprochait considérablement.

Et Louis s’entraînait sans relâche. 

Harry aimait l’observer s’entraîner d’ailleurs. Lui aussi s’entraînait beaucoup, mais pas au point d’être tellement épuisé qu’il finissait avachi sur le côté.

Comme il faisait bon Louis était venu s’entraîner avec Harry à l’étang. Louis avait insisté pour qu’ils fassent un fartlek. Ils avaient enchaîné les phases de sprint, puis des phases plus calmes. Le but était de ne jamais s’arrêter pour tenir les plus longues distances possibles.

Et Harry avait fini avachi sur le ponton en bois, la tête à l’envers pour voir Louis continuer encore.

Il fut surpris en le voyant émerger de l’eau tout proche de sa tête et surtout lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur les siennes. Le nez de Louis frôla son menton et il laissa ses lèvres chatouiller la peau de son cou. Harry gigota pour s’allonger entièrement sur le ponton et échapper aux lèvres de Louis qui le déstabilisaient.

Louis repartit et finit lui aussi en étoile de mer aux côtés de Harry après quelques minutes.

\- Tu vas me tuer, gémit Harry en sentant déjà les courbatures dans son corps.

\- Faux, chuchota Louis en se retournant sur les coudes et il rampa sur Harry. 

Ce dernier ne gémit qu’encore plus. 

\- M’étouffer du moins, fit Harry, sa respiration hachée.

\- Je vais te faire remporter la médaille, contrat-il en tapant son torse d’un coup.

Louis se pencha sur ses lèvres pour se faire pardonner tout de même.

\- Je te ferai un massage, promit-il en massant subrepticement ses larges épaules.

Harry était totalement pour en fait. Il était pour tout ce qui finirait avec les mains de Louis sur son corps.

Ou ses lèvres aussi, évidemment.

*

Harry gémit de contentement quand les petites mains de Louis bougèrent dans le bas de son dos. Il avait la tête enfouie dans son oreiller et les yeux fermés. Il pouvait sentir l’huile de massage au monoï et il aimait vraiment cette odeur. Ça lui rappelait le soleil.

Louis remonta vers ses épaules et remonta le long de son corps, ses cuisses de part et d’autre.

Il finit son massage en plantant un baiser sur la nuque de Harry et ses lèvres furent enduites d’huile. Il les lécha et tout le goût inonda sa bouche. 

Il aimait ça. Le goût de la peau de Harry et de l’huile de massage mélangé.

Il glissa le long du corps de Harry pour l’embrasser plus bas, au milieu de ses deux épaules et descendit encore plus bas, embrassant chaque bosse de sa colonne vertébrale. Arrivé en bas de son dos, à la lisière de son boxer il mordit sa peau pour le taquiner et fit le chemin inverse en laissant sa langue le goûter. Il finit par se reculer et tirer le bras de Harry pour que celui-ci se retourne.

Harry le regarda avec des yeux emplis de désir et d’amour. Louis déglutit à cette vue et se baissa lentement en direction de ses lèvres pour les embrasser. Harry combla les derniers millimètres entre leurs lèvres et gémit en sentant le goût du monoï envahir sa bouche à son tour. Il lécha les lèvres de Louis, suça sa langue, toujours plus. 

Louis abandonna sa bouche pour sucer son cou et y laissa une légère marque. Il fit de même avec sa clavicule.

Quand sa bouche rencontra le téton de Harry il releva sa tête vers ce dernier pour le regarder et la main de Harry qui attrapa sa nuque pour le remonter vers lui et l’embrasser pour le rassurer. Cela acheva de convaincre Louis qu’il aimait vraiment Harry. Il redescendit pour embrasser le téton de Harry, le rendant dur en passant rapidement sa langue dessus. Puis il le prit dans sa bouche, le suçant délicieusement. Il souffla dessus et il put le voir encore plus se durcir à l’effleurement.

Harry caressait sa nuque dans des arabesques rassurantes tandis que Louis était occupé à embrasser tout son torse.

Harry était à fleur de peau. Tellement. Tout ça à cause de Louis.

Il se redressa en position assise en renversa Louis en arrière, l’allongeant à son tour et lui coupant le souffle dans le mouvement. Quand le corps de Harry se pressa contre le sien, Louis s’empressa d’accrocher ses bras derrière sa nuque pour l’empêcher de repartir trop tôt. Il ratissa son dos de ses doigts pour sentir chaque muscle, chaque irrégularité de sa peau et juste le _toucher_.

La respiration de Louis se fit erratique quand Harry descendit bas, trop bas pour le bien de son cerveau. Il amena ses mains entre les boucles de Harry pour garder une prise sur quelque chose parce qu’il se sentait au bord d’un gouffre et il avait _besoin_ de se raccrocher à quelque chose, à Harry pour ne pas totalement perdre les pédales.

Harry suça la peau sous son nombril, faisant apparaître des frissons sur tout son corps.

Et quand Harry tira son boxer vers le bas Louis perdit toute notion du temps. C’était juste Harry, des gémissements, des lèvres, des langues se mélangeant. 

L’extase.

L’ivresse métaphorique du corps de l’autre.

Un sentiment d’euphorie au final et de bonheur intense.

Et d’amour bien sûr.

C’était indescriptible. Même après il pouvait tout revoir dans les moindres détails derrière ses paupières. Sentir encore le goût de Harry sur sa langue, son corps pressé contre le sien, la douceur de sa peau et de son regard animé d’une pointe d’envie provoquée par _lui_.

C’était au-delà de ce qu’il s’était imaginé. Faire l’amour avec Harry c’était tellement un surplus d’émotions, de sensations. 

Louis en était encore tout tremblant juste en y pensant. Il pressa ses lèvres contre l’épaule de Harry, le serra entre ses bras et s’endormit doucement.

*

Louis était étonnamment souriant avait remarqué Liam. C’était peut-être dû à Harry et lui qui étaient ensemble.

Et surtout le suçon que Liam venait d’apercevoir dans le cou de Louis dans les vestiaires. Et peut-être sur le haut de sa cuisse, il n’était pas sûr.

Louis remarqua son regard puisqu’il mit sa main dans son cou avant de la retirer avec un sourire satisfait.

\- Je me suis fait ça en nageant hier, se sentit-il obligé de répondre sous le regard de Liam.

\- Vraiment ? Tu t’es pris un pull-boy, ironisa-t-il en roulant des yeux.

Il n’était pas idiot. Mais il était tout de même content pour eux. Que ça aille mieux.

Louis se contenta de lui sourire en enfilant son tee-shirt.

\- Harry nous rejoint chez toi après son travail c’est ça ?

Louis acquiesça en fermant son sac et le mettant sur son épaule attendant Liam qui laçait ses chaussures.

Une fois arrivés chez Louis ils s’installèrent sur le canapé pour jouer aux jeux vidéo en attendant Harry qui allait arriver très bientôt.

Le jeu était sur pause quand Harry frappa à la porte. Louis était occupé à chercher un jeu précis dans sa chambre alors Liam alla ouvrir.

\- Hum, gémit-il en voyant Harry avec des pizzas dans les mains. Tu sais que je pourrais devenir gay juste pour quelqu’un comme toi, plaisanta-t-il.

Harry lui sourit en dévoilant ses dents et Liam le laissa entrer en se reculant, lui lançant un clin d’œil quand Louis lui lança un faux regard noir, l’ayant entendu depuis les escaliers.

Harry planta un baiser sur les lèvres de son copain et déposa les pizzas sur la table où Liam s’empressa de s’installer, tout comme Louis.

Ils passèrent le reste de la soirée dans une ambiance bon enfant et Louis initia même Harry aux jeux vidéo. Ce fut un échec cuisant. Harry avait simplement répliqué qu’on ne pouvait pas être bon partout et Louis de sourire en secouant la tête.

*

C’était le grand jour. Le championnat tant attendu, et Louis était nerveux. Harry avait bien tenté de le rassurer en lui disant qu’il allait y arriver à coup sûr, vu ses entraînements réguliers. Il en avait manqué aucun.

Mais le stress enlevait toute confiance à Louis. En espérant qu’il sache toujours nager une fois dans l’eau.

Harry était déjà passé et avait fait un très bon score. Sûrement le meilleur en nage papillon. Juste la médaille dans cette catégorie lui suffisait.

Quand ce fut le tour de Louis, Harry alla rejoindre le coach pour être au plus près et voir sa performance.

Juste avant dans les vestiaires il l’avait embrassé pour lui porter chance.

Il allait gagner.

Dès qu’il entendit le bruit retentir Louis plongea comme si sa vie en dépendait. Il donna tout ce qu’il put. Ses bras fendant l’eau, la respiration synchronisée, ses mouvements fluides et puissants.

Louis se poussa sur le mur et se dépêcha de faire le chemin du retour.

Il ne savait pas du tout où il était placé, il ne regardait pas les autres et n’entendait pas les commentaires au micro.

Il était concentré sur son corps en phase avec l’eau.

Une fois qu’il eut touché le mur il chercha le regard de Harry. Il ne savait pas encore son score. Mais quand il croisa le sourire éblouissant de Harry il sut qu’il l’avait fait. Qu’il avait remporté le 100 mètres crawl.

Il s’empressa de sortir de l’eau et se dirigea vers lui en le serrant dans ses bras, sous les félicitations de son coach.

Mais Louis n’entendait rien, il y avait juste les yeux de Harry, son sourire et à quel point il était fier de lui.

Louis ne réfléchit pas et posa ses lèvres sur celle de Harry, là, devant tout le monde. Et personne ne s’y attarda parce que ce n’était pas déplacé, ni important de qui embrassait Louis. Il aimait qui il voulait après tout.

Ils retinrent juste tous que Louis avait emporté deux médailles individuelles à ce championnat. Une en crawl et une en quatre nages. Une d’or et une d’argent. 

Ils avaient même remporté la médaille d’argent au relais. Le coach avait mis Louis en nage libre, Harry en papillon, Liam en dorsal et le meilleur mec de l’équipe en brasse.

Et ils avaient eu la deuxième place.

Louis était aux anges.

Il avait envie de sourire jusqu’à avoir des crampes aux joues.

Harry attira Louis contre lui et passa sa propre médaille d’or autour du cou de Louis pour le voir encore plus sourire. Harry n’avait pas vraiment besoin de cette médaille.

Il avait juste besoin de Louis.

*

Harry et Louis étaient allongés dans l’herbe à côté de l’étang alors qu’il faisait nuit noire. Louis avait gardé son sourire toute la journée et Harry espérait que ça durerait encore longtemps, il donnerait tout pour le voir sourire en permanence.

\- Ça va me manquer de ne plus voir le coach l’année prochaine, souffla Louis en regardant le ciel.

\- Tu pourras toujours venir me voir l’année prochaine au lycée comme ça tu le verras.

\- Bien sûr, concéda Louis en embrassa les cheveux de Harry et il resserra son bras autour de ses épaules. Je viendrai même te voir pour ton championnat l’année prochaine.

\- Vraiment ?

\- Promis.

Harry sourit dans les bras de Louis. Il aimait cette idée, ça voulait dire que Louis se voyait encore avec lui pour un bout de temps, même si l’année prochaine ils ne seront plus dans le même établissement.

Louis tourna la tête pour que ses lèvres rencontrent celles de Harry et il les laissa s’effleurer, ne se touchant presque pas, se chatouillant seulement.

Harry sourit et plaqua lui-même ses lèvres contre celle de Louis et quelque chose se passa dans le ventre de Louis.

Il était heureux.

Un peu comme sur la plage.

Harry au-dessus le lui et les étoiles tapissant le ciel.

\- Je t’aime, souffla-t-il fébrilement.

Parce que ça sonnait juste, ni creux, ni déplacé et tellement véridique. Et que c’était la première fois qu’il le disait à quelqu’un d’autre que sa famille.

Et Harry se figea pendant une seconde avant de sourire comme le putain de soleil qu’il était.

Il frotta son nez contre celui de Louis en gloussant. 

\- Je t’aime aussi Lou.

Et Louis ferma les yeux pour gérer le trop-plein d’émotion qui s’empara de lui.

Il allait imploser.

Tout bouillonnait en lui, le rendant tout chaud et docile sous le corps de Harry.

Alors c’était ça le bonheur ?

Louis voulait y plonger à plein dedans à l’aveugle avec Harry. Parce que si Harry était là ça lui faisait moins peur.

*

Louis avait voulu aller sur la plage avec Harry. Il aimait partir loin de tout avec lui parfois.

Juste se ressourcer ailleurs dans les bras de celui-ci.

Il était bien dans l’étreinte de Harry, leur cœur battant en résonance, dans une mélodie dont eux seuls avaient la partition.

Louis releva ses lunettes de soleil, allongé depuis sa serviette pour voir Harry sortir de l’eau, son masque à tuba à la main et une sorte de coquillage dans l’autre.

Louis sourit, attendrit et remercia Harry quand celui-ci lui donna le coquillage blanc.

Le visage de Harry était littéralement fait pour sourire. Ses traits s’adoucissaient encore plus et ses fossettes le rendaient tellement attirant.

Parfois ça arrivait encore à Louis d’avoir peur, il rêvait que Harry parte ou que cette fois ce soit lui qui se noie. Mais Harry le rassurait toujours en disant qu’il n’avait pas remporté une médaille pour rien, et ça rassurait quelque peu Louis. 

Chaque jour il montrait comme il le pouvait à Harry qu’il l’aimait, parce qu’il n’était toujours pas doué avec les mots, mais il faisait des efforts. Harry méritait tous les efforts du monde. Surtout pour qu’on lui dise à quel _point_ on l’aime. Mais Harry savait qu’il avait juste à écouter le cœur de Louis battre un peu plus vite à chaque fois qu’il se tenait à ses côtés pour se rendre compte que Louis l’aimait toujours.

Il n’y avait pas besoin de mots entre eux. Le cœur de Louis valait beaucoup plus que des mots. Tout comme ses lèvres gémissant contre les siennes, le caressant avec tellement de douceur et d’amour.

Quand Louis avait des doutes, qu’il se réveillait de ses cauchemars en doutant de s’il avait pris le bon chemin, le sourire fatigué mais tout de même lumineux de Harry était toujours là pour le rassurer.

Harry était sa source de lumière, son point d’ancrage dans la mer, son étoile dans le noir et les moments de doute, de peurs.

Mais ils ne regrettaient jamais leur amour pour l’autre. Chaque jour il grandissait un peu plus.

Et Louis se demandait si c’était possible d’aimer autant quelqu’un. 

Est-ce que l’amour était infini ?

Parce qu’il en avait le sentiment.

Il ne se lassait jamais de la couleur des yeux de Harry, de son corps le caressant, de sa voix, de son odeur. De tout.

Il aimait Harry un peu plus chaque jour et sûrement qu’un jour ça atteindra quelque chose proche de l’infini.

Parce que son amour pour lui ne s’essoufflera pas. Jamais.

Harry aimait tellement Louis aussi en retour.

C’était indescriptible, Harry n’avait jamais autant aimé quelqu’un. Pas à ce point.

C’était nouveau aussi pour lui dans un sens.

Au début aimer Louis c’était comme se noyer sans interruption. C’était fort, inattendu, vivifiant et terrifiant à la fois comme un manque perpétuel d’oxygène. Mais Harry y retournait à chaque fois. Louis avait comme un goût de reviens-y.

Et c’était toujours le cas d’ailleurs, mais Harry y retournait avec plaisir parce que maintenant il savait que Louis ne le laisserait pas couler avec lui. 

Louis ne le ferait jamais parce que Harry était sa lumière. Il ravivait cette lueur au fond de ses yeux, comme une mèche trop proche d’un briquet. À chaque seconde, chaque minute. À chaque fois.

Quand Louis regardait le sourire de Harry, quand il le sentait le caresser, quand il lui susurrait qu’il l’aimait, quand il lui faisait l’amour, quand il le regardait, quand son cœur battait juste pour lui. 

Tout le temps.

Même quand ils nageaient ensemble sous et hors de l’eau.

Harry était cette lueur dans les profondeurs des eaux qui vous ramenait à la surface, c’était la lumière dans un tunnel, la lune dans la nuit.

C’était la lumière de Louis. 

Sa flamme.

Celle qui vous éclaire quand vous êtes au plus bas.

Celle qui vous enveloppe dans un sentiment de réconfort, de familiarité, mais aussi celle de la passion, de l’amour à l’état pur.

De leur amour inconditionnel et incommensurable l’un pour l’autre.

Ils brillaient à eux deux.

Et c’était tellement beau qu’on ne pouvait que sourire et y croire fort. Très fort.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey bonsoir (:
> 
> C'est déjà la fin de cette histoire, j'espère qu'elle vous aura plu. Encore merci aux personnes qui ont laissé des Kudos, ça me fait très plaisir ^^  
> Honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout quand je posterai quelque chose de nouveau (j'ai un OS en réserve, mais je l'ai écrit pour m'amuser aha) avec les cours qui vont bientôt reprendre ^^'  
> Peut-être fin octobre j'aurai une semaine de vacances, sinon à Noël !
> 
> Bonne soirée à vous et peut-être à bientôt ! ♥
> 
> @BleuCeleste_

**Author's Note:**

> J'espère que ce début d'histoire vous a plu ^^
> 
> D'ailleurs je tenais à remercier toutes les personnes qui ont laissé des Kudos sur mes autres histoires, même encore maintenant, ça me fait toujours très plaisir !
> 
> Je vous dis à la semaine prochaine et encore merci ♥


End file.
